


All You Knead is Love

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ...I didn't see that coming, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alternate Universe - Bakery, But they are taking their sweet ass time, Daisy is The Best Wingman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Pseudo Dad Eggsy to Daisy, Rating May Change, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Shy!Eggsy, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Alpha/Beta/Omega is background - not heavy in dynamics, V-Day happened, chubby!eggsy, lonely alpha!Merlin, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: V-Day came and went, leaving Eggsy and Daisy motherless, with Eggsy to raise his baby sister. Years have passed, Eggsy rose above impossible circumstances, opening his own bakery and raising Daisy to be a happy, loved and thriving five year old. His life is good. Even with no alpha of interest, because an omega can support themselves, until his dry cleaning is mixed up and he's faced with a scent that he can't shake.Merlin owns one of the biggest, most successful software companies world-wide. Creating top-notch, eco-friendly and efficient computer parts and systems. The alpha is so absorbed in his work, he has no time for personal or family life, and with a past that makes finding a mate difficult. Until his dry cleaning is mixed with Eggsy's and the attraction between the two is undeniable.As past and current situations hold both Eggsy and Merlin back, Harry, Daisy and Roxy work to show them there is nothing to fear. Will they be able to overcome their timid and shut-in ways to realize they're meant to be?
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 231
Kudos: 352
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaymondPalmersAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/gifts).



> This is my first offering for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, and second year participating. 
> 
> My highest bid winner asked for an ABO, Alpha Merlin, shy, chubby Omega Eggsy raising Daisy. Meet-cute due to mixed up dry cleaning with a huge attraction toward one another scents, and the rest left to me. I hope this delivers, I have a few chapter written and decided to start posting today!
> 
> Posting schedule will be twice a week, on Mondays and Fridays, barring life and circumstances. 
> 
> Shout-out to Snafu07 who has not only beta read, and continues to for this entire story, this chapter, but listened to me whine and talk out this story! You're the best and I love you! <3

Eggsy rushed around the flat, grabbing Daisy’s pack, shoes, and lightweight jacket; it was a bit chilly that day. 

“Dais!” He called down the hall, for at least the third time, and heard the distinct pound of her little feet on the carpet. “We are going to be late! You know Miss. Evans doesn’t like that.” More like Eggsy didn’t, because Miss. Evans always gave him that ‘again, Mr. Unwin?’ look he hated so much. 

“Ready daddy!” She cheered, bouncing to a halt in front of him, with arms raised like she’d given her best dismount. Eggsy shook his head. “What?” The five year old asked, allowing Eggsy to get her jacket sorted and backpack in place. 

“Always making an entrance,” he muttered and handed her the sparkly pink and red trainers. “Maybe we can make an entrance on TIME, hmm?” Okay. It may have been his fault, just a little bit. She had crawled into his bed around four in the morning, always thieving for a cuddle, and who was Eggsy to deny his flower?

Maybe he should be a little less indulgent, but he didn’t see any harm in some extra love here and here. It wasn’t like she had anyone else but him, not since V-Day. Eggsy watched her meticulously lace up her trainers, she was so smart. He remembered the heartbreak and desolation when he’d found his mum and stepdad dead - not that Dean’s demise was much to cry over - with a distraught Daisy barricaded in Eggsy’s bedroom. It was a day he’d never forget and one that would stay with him for life. 

“I did it!” Daisy cheered. Her perfectly placed pigtails bounced as she stood, arms on her hips as she kicked a foot out to show him her work; she was so damn smart. 

Eggsy swallowed down emotion, working hard to mask it in his scent, and scooped her up. Daisy didn’t need to know what their life once was, just what he made of it now. He gave her a spin, just to hear her giggle which was a sure fire way to brighten his day, and kissed her chubby cheeks. She was still young enough to hold onto some of her baby fat and after years of being the only parent she’d have, Eggsy didn’t want her to grow too fast. 

“You did AMAZING, flower!” He praised, remembering from the classes he’d taken when she was young about how kids respond to positive reinforcement. “Are we ready?” He glanced at the hall clock, ten after eight, fuck. They would be at least five minutes late. If he kept this up, they’d kick Dais out, and he’d worked his balls off to get her into the private school. 

He didn’t wait for her answer, flying out the door with her in his arms, and locked up as they headed down to the small sedan he’d purchased a year ago. It wasn’t much, but it was his, and finally something safe for his sweet little girl. 

“Miss Evans will understand, daddy.” Eggsy gave her a doubtful smile, buckling her in, and getting into the drive seat. “Play Doo-Doo shark, daddy?” Eggsy wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel. That song would be the death of him, he was sure. 

Eggsy thought kids grew out of that shit. She’d discovered the godforsaken song on YouTube when she was three, and yet he couldn’t get rid of the bloody thing. He’d tried everything. Eggsy even introduced her to Frozen I and II, yet it didn’t stick like this had. 

“DADDY SHARK, DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO!” Daisy bellowed at the top of her lungs. “Come on daddy!” She demanded. He knew if he didn’t comply, she’d just start to whine, and that would ruin the whole mood for the day. 

They sang Baby Shark the whole way to school, because some asshole had a one hour recording of it and they even had a CD...which Eggsy all owned because he was whipped by his kid. He’d given up, when Daisy started to talk, on referring to her as his sister. It was so much easier to call her his daughter, and honestly wasn’t he her dad? He did everything a father should and would do, not that her birth father had done a thing for her. But that was behind them now. 

“Alright! Come on!” He threw the car in park, getting out without troubling himself to turn it off, and scooped Daisy up and out. Eggsy damn near ran up the walkway and into the building, straight back to Daisy’s classroom. 

Where, of course, Miss Evans waited with that ‘Really?’ eyebrow cocked, but a fond smile for Daisy when she wiggled from Eggsy’s arms and sped toward her teacher. He smiled, breathing like he’d ran a marathon, and tried to seem apologetic; he really was sorry. 

“I’m so-” He was cut off when the alpha held a hand up. Her rich, flowery scent tainted with disappointment. 

Miss. Evans called attention to the class, making sure they all sat and started the activity she had on their tables, and walked out a bit with the door closed behind her. She crossed her arms, looking up at Eggsy like he’d fucked up. Okay, he sort of did. This was the third time she was late this week. The woman was a whole head shorter than Eggsy and yet, despite her second gender, she made Eggsy feel like the size of an ant. 

“This can’t keep happening, Mr. Unwin. I’m marking her on time so she doesn’t get kicked out.” She hissed, clearly displeased, and pursed her red painted lips. They were just as delicate as her small frame. “Please, try to bring her on time?” Her green eyes pleaded with him. It was clear she didn’t want to toss them under the bus. 

Eggsy nodded. “Of course, yeah, sorry. You know Daisy’s education is really important to me.” It was. He didn’t want her to grow up without the proper tools. 

Miss. Evans nodded, causing her short, carefully cropped hair to move. Sometimes he wondered if the hair was even real; it was too perfect. 

“Show me, then.” She turned on a forest green stiletto and went into the classroom. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispered. He’d have to drag Daisy out of bed earlier, listen to the song and dance about ‘just one more minute, daddy!’ with those bright, blue eyes that made his heart turn to liquid. 

His pocket buzzed, pulling him from his thoughts, and forced him into the now. “Hello?” Eggsy swiped without a glance at the caller-ID and headed out of the school. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Roxy’s annoyingly cheerful voice spilled through. “I passed by the Bakery and didn’t see your car, so I’m running to get my dry cleaning before you get your slow arse there.”

Eggsy moaned. “Fuck! I had to pick up my dry cleaning!” Daisy had a father-daughter dance that weekend and he wanted to make sure his best button down was nice and pristine for his girl. “They called three days in a row, if I don’t get it by eleven I’m screwed!” He did slam his forehead to the steering wheel this time. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ll grab it for you, okay?” 

“You’re the best,” Eggsy sighed, setting his phone to Bluetooth, and pulled away from the curb. 

“Damn right I am!” He could hear Roxy shut her door. “I’ll be there in a bit. You better have a pastry and coffee waiting for me.” she threatened him with little heat. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yes, ma’am.” They hung up as Eggsy navigated through London to reach his bakery: Basic Kneads Bakeshop. 

It was the best thing, next to having his Dais, that he’d done. A lot of hard work, sweat, blood and tears - literally - went into it. They sold desserts, biscuits, morning rolls, breads, savory treats and sweet pastries. Sometimes Eggsy wondered how he survived Daisy as a toddler, night classes and taking a course in pastry and desserts. It was a bloody fucking miracle he lived through it all and had made it to age twenty eight; he only hoped to see thirty now. He pulled up to the curb and got out. Thank Christ for Jamal, who was his assistant head baker, who opened and got the shit started for the day. 

On days Eggsy opened, he had their neighbor Lizzy, get Daisy to school. She was a nice, eighteen year old girl who looked to make some extra cash while she was at University. And Daisy loved her to pieces. 

“Thanks, mate!” Eggsy clapped Jamal on the shoulder as he finished with a customer. It was just after nine on a Wednesday, which meant they wouldn’t have a lot of people in the bakery for coffee and sweets, but they’d likely have rush hour around lunchtime and after school/work. 

He headed in the back, donning his navy blue apron, with white and yellow daisies on it - personally picked by Daisy who had one to match - and got to work on the cinnamon rolls Jamal had proofed on a sheet pan. The second dozen was in the oven, and the first cooled with homemade cream cheese icing, when the overhead doorbell rang. 

“Coming!” He called. Jamal had taken a fifteen minute break when it slowed down and Eggsy manned the front and back. He didn’t have to rush, it was just Roxy, but he dove for the garment bag and planted a loud, smacking kiss to her cheek. “You’re a lifesaver!” 

“I know.” The beta grinned. “Where’s my coffee?” She rounded the counter to fetch herself a cherry and cheese pastry. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “You know where everything is!” He unzipped the bag to reveal his robin's egg blue button down. “The fuck?!” He shrieked. “They shrunk it!” He pulled the shirt out, looking it up and down, and noted it was longer, too. 

“Wot the fuck!” Eggsy examined it further and the strong stormy, salty scent that rolled off of it traveled up his nostrils, into his head, and swirled there like an intoxicating mist. “Holy shit,” he breathed. He had to fight the urge to bury his nose into the fabric and inhale like a drug addict who needed a fix. 

“What? Did they give you the wrong one?” Roxy asked, mouthful of pastry, and came to glance at the button down herself. “Woah,” she whispered. “That is NOT yours.” 

“No shit.” Eggsy put it down. Because if he held onto it any longer, he’d take it to his office, locking himself there, and roll around with it. “I ain’t that slim.” He made a point to pat his tummy. Since he’d gotten their lives on track, a proper flat, three well rounded meals a day, and opening his bakery, Eggsy had gained a bit of weight. 

He no longer resembled the kid that once trained to be a Marine, or an underfed thug at that. Eggsy was full, healthy and fuck if he cared about his tummy; he and Daisy were happy. 

“Not just the size,” Roxy huffed, a hand passed down the silk fabric. “That’s an alpha’s scent, clearly.” 

“Hm,” Eggsy agreed. He had to get away from it. “I need to check on the cinnamon rolls,” he murmured absentmindedly, because fuck he couldn’t get his mind to clear that aroma. 

Roxy followed, to no surprise, hot on his heels. She surely detected the fragrance he gave off, which he tried poorly to disguise as irritation, and smiled stupidly at him. 

“You like it, don’t you?” She sat her arse on the counter beside his workspace, dipping a finger into the bowl of icing, and sucked it off like a slutty little slag. “It does smell good, yeah?”

Eggsy growled. “You don’t even like alpha’s.” It was in part because she was a high beta, just on the cusp of an alpha herself, and preferred the company of an omega, though she was known to like a challenge here and there. 

“That’s a man’s shirt and you know I like birds.” She swung her feet. “But you like boys.” Roxy wagged her eyes playfully. 

“Right now I don’t like anyone.” He slapped her hand away from the icing. “Especially YOU!” 

“Don’t lie!” Roxy stuck her tongue out. “You LOVE me!”

“I love you, yeah, but said I don’t like you,” he clarified and loaded the third pan of rolls into the oven. “I need to get that sorted. I’ll call the cleaners later to see who it belongs to.” 

Roxy shimmied her shoulders, eyes grew thoughtful. “Orrrr…” 

“Or I could bring it back to the cleaners, get mine back because I’m sure the bloke doesn’t want an omega’s button down, one that would clearly be too big, and give that one back.” He gestured through the door with a knife. “I can’t be without that for Daisy’s dance! She’s got a dress to match,” Eggsy whined. 

Roxy jumped off the counter, heading out front, and came back with the garment bag. “It says this belongs to…” She read the tag. Great. How the fuck did they cock THAT up? “Gavin McCurdey.” 

Eggsy gawked. “How the hell does Gavin sound ANYTHING like Eggsy?” 

“They go by numbers, genius, and I’ll bet you he had one number off.” Eggsy ground his teeth. More because she held that bloody bag near his nose and Eggsy really wanted to pounce her for it. He needed to get his shit together. 

“Call them!” Eggsy snapped. 

Roxy giggled, like the fucking arsehole she was, and dialed the cleaners. Why the hell would he be surprised that they said no returns, exchanges, or take backs. Who the hell actually says no take backs?!?!

“They did give us his number!” Roxy enthused. 

Eggsy just stared at her. 

“Oh, come on! I’ll call him!” Eggsy snatched the paper she’d scrawled this Gavin’s number on, and pocketed it. Roxy bit her lip, trying her best not to smell so damn pleased, and zipped up the bag. 

The bell overhead, signaling another customer, rang. “Go make yourself useful and earn your coffee and pastry.” Eggsy softened into the kiss she planted against his cheek and tried to focus on anything other than Gavin McCurdey’s scent.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves hello* 
> 
> It's Friday! And that means an update for you all! Thank you SO much for the love I've received on this story so far. It's greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and have a wonderful weekend! 
> 
> Beta read, as always, by the magnificent Snafu07. Thank you, darling. <3

Merlin answered his tenth email that morning, only about a dozen more to go, and would have kept responding to some incidental inquiries about the budget for a new, energy and echo friendly processor his R&D had cooked up, except interruptions were a regular occurrence in his office. He was happy with it, overall, and the prototype had held up to the abuse a gamer would put it through; he had tested it himself. 

“Good morning!” Merlin rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to look up to know his oldest and possibly most annoying best friend waltzed in; smelling like a bottle of the most expensive Gin money could buy. Sometimes Merlin wondered if it was truly the alpha’s scent, or just years of alcoholism that coursed through his veins, way back to his great grandmother, who god rest her soul, had passed with a bottle in her hands. 

“Go away,” Merlin grumbled. For someone who claimed to be a gentleman, Harry often forgot to use such skills, like knocking on doors before you entered.

Harry didn’t, of course. The ponce rarely did anything he wanted, which was precisely why they had dumped thousands of pounds into a product called ‘computer polish’ and was a poor sell at that. Because who bought bloody computer polish? Merlin supposed it was better than Harry’s attempt to produce shoe polish, because a software company would look rather silly pitching a sale for shoe polish. 

“Why would I do that?” His voice was as cheerful as his scent. Merlin was sure the alpha got a thrill annoying him. “I have something for you.” Merlin could feel, rather than see, Harry dangle something in front of his desk. 

He didn’t look up, focused on the praise he typed up over the new processor. They really wanted to get it up and out into the world. Merlin also wanted to present the product at the convention Harry had so stubbornly signed his company up for. One that required the CEO and owner of Knights and Wizards Electronics, which incidentally meant Merlin, attend. It was good publicity for his company, not that they needed it - they were known worldwide already - and could bring in more funding for other projects Merlin had up his sleeves. 

“You never have anything good, Harry,” Merlin muttered. He made sure to secure his, and his teams, spot at the convection and provided a head count. Harry’s giddy aroma dropped a bit, no doubt in a faux attempt to guilt Merlin; it only worked a little. “What is it?” He sighed. 

“Your dry cleaning for Saturday!” Merlin had been right. He never had anything good. “It’s all fresh and ready to go!” 

“It was only a button down, Harry.” Merlin finally gave him a glance and took the offered garment bag. He didn’t bother to check, if Harry had picked it up it was correct, and hung it on his closet door. 

“Aren’t you going to check it?” Merlin rolled his eyes. “You trust that mum and pop shop, you should have taken it to Kingsman Tailors.” 

“For Christ sake.” Merlin grabbed a bottle of sparkling water out of his mini fridge, and returned to his desk. “You mean you’d rather pick it up from that shop, with the hopes you’d see the owner.” He smiled deviously, enjoying the way Harry’s hackles raised, and a blush littered his cheeks just as bad as the time he had his first kiss with Merlin three decades ago. That was an interesting, and not so unpleasant, experience. 

Harry huffed, annoyed in more ways than one, and stuck his nose up. “That is just preposterous, Gavin.” Merlin growled in warning. “Oh hush. Like I haven’t used your given name since I met your scrawny arse in the Army.” 

Merlin went back to work as Harry stood to fix himself a martini. “It is ten in the morning, Harry.” He wasn’t sure why he even said anything. The time didn’t mean a damn thing to Harry Hart, not when it came to his straight Gin martini. Merlin didn’t know how he could call it such, just tell it like it is. A chilled, shaken glass of fucking Gin. 

“It’s lunchtime somewhere.” Merlin could hear Mother Hart’s voice as Harry spoke. God, if he had a pence for each time he’d heard THAT, Merlin would have gotten rich long ago. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” 

“Nothing,” Merlin grumbled.

“Hm,” Harry murmured, doubtful. “You smell as if someone came and burned your newest laptop.” 

“You’re annoying.” It was only half the truth. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him, in an unbearably scrutinizing manner; the arse. “I’m frustrated about this weekend.” He admitted after a few moments of thick, awkward silence where Harry all but glared the words out of him. 

“Why?” At least Harry’s scent was honestly curious. 

Merlin snapped up to gaze at Harry, like the answer was as obvious as the bite of alcohol that steamed off his person. “Because I fucking hate talking to anyone besides you, and that’s a damn stretch.” Harry’s spine straightened, offended. 

“You only have to present the new product and leave the rest to me,” he sniffed. Beside annoying and berating Merlin, Harry was quite good at selling their merchandise. The man could sell an old, used to-go coffee cup and make a profit. Merlin would forever be in debt for his skills, not that Harry’s paycheck didn’t reflect how much Merlin appreciated it. 

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. He slumped back, sliding a bit down his chair, and dragged hands up and under his glasses, down his face. “I’d rather be in my flat-”

“You mean that high end, top floor loft you live in?” Harry interrupted. 

Merlin growled. “Whatever, Harry. I’d rather be there working on the new graphics card we plan to launch before Christmas.” He’d worked his BOLLOCKS off on it. It was near complete and ready to be tested. Merlin planned to try it out first, using it with The Witcher 3 - which had the best graphics out to date for PC - before he sent it to R&D. Okay, so he honestly wanted to play with it first, but it was his design and he’d do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

“One night is not going to push the launch back, Merlin, and you know it.” Merlin grumbled something about hating people, anyway. Yeah, Harry was right, which was a fact he was NOT going to admit out loud. “It will be fine, we always make it through these things, yes?” 

“Mm,” Merlin agreed. 

Harry sat up in his seat, straightening and fussed about with his suit jacket, and shifted the conversation. “Now, why don’t you take a look at the shirt, make sure it’s acceptable.” 

“I’m sure you already inspected it at the cleaners, like the anal peacock ye are.” Merlin trusted Harry, which was precisely why he’d entrusted him to fetch it. “It’s fine, I’m sure.” 

“I didn’t look at it,” he lied. “Okay. Mr. Lang did open it, but briefly, before he handed it over.” 

“Ye have freakishly bizarre eyes that pick up on a dangling strand of thread, that anyone else with NORMAL sight wouldn’t be able to see. I’m not worried.” He could detect that bothered Harry. Oh well. If he was that obsessed, he’d just go and do a thorough inspection himself. 

“I hate you,” Harry pouted. 

Merlin smiled, pleased he’d bothered him enough to get up his back, and turned back to his computer. “No you don’t.” 

Harry swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp, returning the glass to the small bar cart Merlin kept, and headed toward the door. 

“I’ll see you for this afternoon's meeting.” The reminder tainted his mood, but he chose to ignore the purposeful smile Harry tossed his way before he left. 

At least now he’d be able to work in some semblance of peace...he hoped. 

The day sped by, meeting after meeting about what the next best thing should be, and before he knew it, it was time to head home. Thank Christ. He only stayed at the office until after seven, it was a lot better than midnight like he’d done the other night to ensure the graphics for the package that they’d sell the new processor in was top notch. 

He grabbed his laptop case, the garment bag, and headed through the quiet building and out to the Mercedes that waited for him by the curb. Merlin murmured a greeting to his driver, Sam, as he sagged against the leather, allowing his head to fall back against the seat, and closed his eyes through the ride home. It wasn’t a long journey, but it’d been an exhausting day. That and Harry hadn’t shut his fucking trap about the damn shirt. Really, it was just a bloody shirt and if they cocked it up, so what! It wasn’t if he didn't have a closet full of button downs. 

Of course Harry would object to that, because then it wouldn’t go with the light, heather grey three piece suit he had made by Kingsman. Honestly, Merlin didn’t see all the fuss. It was just a damn convention! Not the production release that he had planned for the end of summer, where he’d actually have to climb out of his old, ratty jumpers and look like a damn CEO. 

“Good evening, Mr. McCurdey.” Jackson, the security guard for his building, greeted as he walked through the open door to his apartment building. 

“Evening, Jackson.” He nodded, slipping the man a hundred pound note, because he pulled double shifts at least daily to get his daughter through Uni, and headed toward the mailbox labelled ‘10L’. He gathered the twelve gaming magazines and stack of bills before he headed toward the elevator. 

His latest gaming computer was on the front of at least six, which was average, and mentioned on the other half. Guess Knights and Wizards Electronics still stole the face of the world, in the technology sense. He deposited junk mail in the recycle bin and sorted the rest, what needed to be paid that week and what could wait, and wandered into the kitchen for a beer. 

Scotch was his go to, but he’d DVR’d an Arsenal vs Norwich City and that called for a good lager. Merlin waited for the frozen pizza to bake, too lazy to do anything extravagant for dinner, and decided to take a look at this button down that Harry had a stroke over the entire day. It was just as he suspected, robins egg blue, and...not at all what he’d dropped off. 

It is, in every way shape and form, what resembled to be the shirt he’d dropped off. Except this smelled nothing like him, let alone the fact that it was a few sizes too big and clearly tailored for a shorter man. The aroma that wafted off was completely and utterly mouthwatering. It was sweet, almost like a buttery cinnamon roll that was fresh out of the oven, and warm with love. His hand passed down the front, wishing he could feel the heat from the omega this belonged to, and tried to clear his mind. 

Once he managed to pull himself from the mental fog, only after the awful bite of burned pizza invaded his nostrils, he dialed Harry. 

“There’s something wrong with it, isn’t there?” Merlin really wanted to bite his face off, but he couldn’t even deny the snide answer; he had been right. “Does it still have that pasta sauce stain from Mother’s supper?” Why Merlin ever agreed to attend Harry’s monthly family dinners, was beyond him, and maybe it really was because he loved the man; flaws and all. 

“Nope.” There wasn’t a trace of ANY stain. “It is not mine.” 

He could hear Harry straighten from whatever relaxed position he’d been in. “He showed it to me! It was the exact color, cut and…”

“Aye,” Merlin interrupted. “Except it’s too big for one and another it is an omega’s.” That much was clear as fucking day. 

“Oh,” Harry drawled. “Well, shit. You’re stuck with it for the night, then. Cleaners aren’t open until eight tomorrow morning.”

“Mm,” Merlin acknowledged, staring at the fabric like it would combust under his gaze, or maybe he’d combust. “I’ll sort this in the morning.” He hung up, not in the mood to deal with Harry’s ‘I told you so’ tirade right then, and gazed down at his phone when it buzzed with a ‘Told you so’ text from Harry, followed by an LOL emoji. He hated it when Harry was right. 

He tried to go about the makings of a tuna club sandwich on rye, attempting to watch the game he CRAVED to see, only to hover beside the stupid shirt. Merlin needed to get rid of it, which he did by stowing it in his broom closet, and went to bed after a cold shower, because apparently he liked the aroma so much he had a nice, hard cock to go with it. 

Even though the icy, cold water did him no favors, and Merlin ended up having to rub one out before he found sleep...at three in the morning.

Tomorrow was going to be absolutely fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It's Monday! And what better way to start it off with a chapter? Well, I'm starting my day off by posting since I work in the evening. But still!  
> Thank you all, again, for the love you've shown on this story, I do appreciate it. 
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful Snafu07 *kisses*

“No! That one doesn’t go, daddy!” Daisy sat in the middle of his bed while Eggsy fished through his closest, hoping he’d find another suitable button down.

There was no way in hell he could muster up the courage to call that Gavin man, but the dance was tomorrow, and Daisy REALLY wanted him to match her. He didn’t want to let her down, that was the last thing he’d try to do, but fuck; Eggsy had to have something. A shade lighter blue button down was held up, against his chest, for Daisy’s inspection. She squinted her eyes as if she were a fashion critique, forefinger tapped her chin, and after long, sweating moments - on Eggsy’s part - Daisy shook her head.

Eggsy tossed his head back with a groan. “Babe!” He even considered begging at this point.

“You promised to match me!” This time her voice wobbled, lower lip shook, and bright eyes watered. Shit.

“Aw, babe.” Eggsy dropped the less than adequate shirt, rushing to sit, and scooped Daisy into his arms. He worried away a few stray, fallen tears with thumbs and kissed her nose. “I’ll call and get mine back, okay?”

She nodded, a couple sniffles escaped her, and completely relaxed as Eggsy nuzzled her neck, with hopes to drive away all her distress.

“Promise?” Daisy mumbled into his neck, voice small and pitiful. Eggsy knew she played it up, but honestly she could throw herself on the floor with the fakest tears, and he’d fall for it. Daisy’s happiness was his reason for living, and when she wasn't happy? Eggsy wasn’t.

“I promise!” He expelled security and assurance that he’d sort this. Which meant he’d actually have to call the bloke, hope to God he could say a few words without stuttering like the nervous wreck he’d be, and get his damn shirt back.

Mr. Lang was absolutely wonderful and rarely cocked these things up, but from what Roxy had figured out, after a few more calls, that he had a new lad working the back. That made a lot of sense, but Eggsy sort of wished he were better about mistakes, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and all that. There was a reason Eggsy went there. It was family owned for one, they were cheap for another, and they supported Eggsy’s bakery. So he sort of felt obligated to continue business there. Small businesses helped others, right? It was some sort of code, Eggsy supposed.

“Kay!” Daisy cheered. She planted a loud, wet, smacking kiss to his cheek, and bounced up and out of his arms. “Here, daddy.” Half Daisy’s body disappeared into one of his drawers, where she produced a white shirt, and darted out of the room only to return moments later with one for herself. Her smile was huge and expectant.

Eggsy didn’t have to unfold the fabric to know what it was. “Really?”

She stuck that lower lip out, forced a wobble from it, and nodded. He really needed to get a handle on his kid, or himself, really.

“Okay.” Eggsy sighed, tugging his polo off, and shoved the vest over his head. “There.” Just as quickly as he’d changed, Daisy was already in hers, hands on hips with a wide, toothy grin in place.

“Okay! We go to work now, daddy!” She grabbed his hand, tugging at it a bit, and called for JB.

Fridays were Daisy’s half days, so he always picked her up and brought her into the shop. They’d made a pit stop at home, which really didn’t do him any good and wasted time, but agreed to bring the pug with them. Another reason Eggsy was whipped, truthfully. They had passed a sodden, bowed in box with the lonely puppy. He was under fed, clearly too young to be left without a mother, and Daisy had cooed and honest to God CRIED when Eggsy tried to turn him into the nearest shelter.

So now they had a dog! That was a year and a half ago, God save him, his daughter could talk him into a Tiger cub and he’d probably say yes; he prayed to have that much resistance if that ever happened.

Thank Christ they arrived when they did, Eggsy could barely see Jamal past the sea of people when they arrived, and weaved in between customers lined to the door for an order. Friday was always busy, it never failed, but damn if it wasn’t bomb for business.

“Sorry, mate,” he whispered beside Jamal. Daisy wandered into the back, straight into his office, where Eggsy had baked, and cooled, some sugar biscuit cut-outs for her to ice. He didn’t give a shit if she fucked up his desk, it wasn't like he used it properly anyway, and it kept her busy.

While he and Jamal served, what felt like, over a hundred people. He was in and out of their walk-in fridge for specialty cheesecakes, cakes ordered, and worked to replenish the front case. Before he knew it, it was after four, and there was SOME decrease in flow.

“Thank you! Have a great day!” Eggsy handed the navy blue, with white and yellow daisies, pastry box to the last customer, and sagged against the counter when they left. “Jesus,” he mumbled into his forearm.

“Who are you telling, bruv? I thought they’d eat me alive before you showed up!” Jamal looked like a War veteran after a World War. “Mind if I take a thirty before the second wave?” Eggsy nodded into his arm. “Thanks, mate.” Jamal gave his shoulder a pat and let out front.

The bell overheard rang again, maybe Jamal had forgotten something, and Eggsy mumbled, “Mate, don’t care if you take a few sweets for yourself.” He normally liked a treat or two to go with the sausage he’d buy from the stand a few shops over.

“Well, that is not good for business.” Came a different voice. It was deep, layered with a Scottish brogue, and fuck if it hit his groin like a ton of bricks. Eggsy popped his head up to see a tall, bald headed man with black, horn rimmed glasses and a small, crooked smile curving delicious lips.

And by God that was not what had his heart in his trainers, pounding like a horse galloping toward the finish line. It was HIM. If it weren’t for the strong, stormy, salt filled sea aroma, Eggsy wouldn’t have put the pieces together. For the life of him, Eggsy could NOT take his eyes off the alpha...or his face. He literally froze, gawking at the man like he had four different heads, and demanded his brain start working...you know, say something, anything!

“Are you Eggsy Unwin?” It sounded like he already knew the answer, surely from the smell on his button down, but was a polite older gent and wanted clarification.

“Mmm,” Eggsy confirmed. Which was a piss poor answer, at best, and one he felt shameful for. His brain to mouth filter was broken, completely and utterly shattered, because he couldn’t form a single fucking word to say.

In part it had to do with the fact that this man was an alpha, a high and strong alpha at that, and fight or flight began to kick in. If it hadn’t been for Daisy, who skipped out of the back, and stopped in front of Eggsy to show off her decorated biscuits, Eggsy would have ran away.

“Look!” She tugged the bottom of his shirt. “I made JB!” He’d ordered some pug shaped cut-out stamps, per her request, and they sold surprisingly well.

“That’s nice,” he replied around a lump in his throat. Eggsy hadn’t even looked.

“Daddy?” Daisy frowned up at up, turning a bit to see whatever it was Eggsy stared at, and screeched in delight. “You are the pretty smelling alpha!” She proclaimed. Eggsy promptly slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her to him with a tight smile.

“Kids,” he laughed nervously.

Merlin bit his lips. Oh fuck, Eggsy wanted to bite his lip. No! He didn’t like alpha’s, not that way...not anymore. Dean had ruined him for that sort of life. He never wanted to be like his mum had been, God rest her soul, an omega ruled by the alpha with no ability to make their own decisions. Nope. He’d vowed then and there not to trust them, which didn’t help how tongue tied, and shy he became around them. At least ones he didn’t know.

“They do say the darnedest things, aye?” There was an amused gleam in deep, rich hazel eyes, it paired beautifully with the mirth in his scent. “Love the shirts, by the way.” Merlin gestured between the two.

Eggsy looked down on instinct, at their matched tees they’d bought for the bakery. His said Eggs and Daisy’s Flour, with the bakery logo and name on them. They were a little silly, but when he had finally gotten enough traction, Eggsy purchased them.

“The picture of you and your daughter is an admiral one.” Eggsy knew he referred to their header image on the bakery’s Facebook page. He sat on the stoop to the shop, Daisy in his lap, both wore their shirts with the brightest, happiest smiles ever. It was a good day. Though something about the alpha’s scent fell, just a fraction, at the mention. It made Eggsy want to soothe it away, and involuntarily extended comfort.

Daisy finally wiggled out of his hold and huffed. “He has your shirt, daddy!” She glared up at him.

“Right.” Eggsy seriously had to get his head on straight. “I have yours in the back, was gonna call you today.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Eggsy held up a finger, which Merlin nodded, and took Daisy in the back with him.

“Stay here!” He hissed, gathering the garment bag, and went back in front. “Here you go!” Eggsy forced some volume and cheer into his voice.

Merlin nodded, accepting the offered bag, and handed Eggsy his. “Thank ye.” They both stood there a moment, an awkward silence fell over them. It felt like it’d drag on forever, a bit reluctant on Merlin’s end, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“My girl would have a proper strop if I didn’t have this for her dance.” Eggsy gestured to the garment bag, wanting to break the silence in any way. “Could I get you something?” Eggsy tried to force himself into his customer service mindset. It was so bloody HARD, especially when this alpha smelled. So. Damn. Good.

“Uh, aye!” He surveyed the case. “Are those for sale?” He pointed toward the biscuits Daisy had decorated. “There’s something magical about a biscuit made by a child's hand.” Eggsy wanted to swoon and fall over right there.

“Uh…” He stammered and damn near fell over when Daisy bolted out front and nodded eagerly; her face barely cleared the counter.

Nosy little shit.

“Yes! Special! Right, daddy?” She was right. Eggsy always sold the biscuits she iced, and picked out, as a special every Friday.

Daisy grabbed a pastry box and loaded the two of her choosing, and taped it up. She poked Eggsy’s thigh. “Moneys, daddy,” she whispered, not so quietly.

Eggsy shook his head. “Forgive me,” he apologized and rang him up. “Thank you for your business, Gavin.” He smiled; it hurt.

“Merlin, please, and the pleasure was all mine.” Merlin winked at them and left.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed.

Daisy gasped. “Bad word, daddy! Two pence in swear jar!” She lifted her arms, making grabby hands, and beamed when Eggsy swept her up and onto the counter. “He smelled nice,” she noted.

Eggsy gawked. “Wot?” That strong, salty sea aroma invaded his nostrils, clouded his thought process and made it hard to think. But that was surprising enough to take him out of the daze he’d drifted in.

She giggled, wringing her hands together, and began to kick her feet. “Like the sea!”

“Mmm,” Eggsy agreed. “Did you finish all of your biscuits?” He followed her small finger to the plate with all ten treats she decorated. Eggsy loaded them into the case just as Roxy wandered in, a pep in her step, and came around the counter to give Daisy a kiss.

“Are we still on for spaghetti dinner?” Roxy wondered as she tickled Daisy’s sides just to hear her laugh.

It was a magical sound. “Aw, fuck,” Eggsy swore.

“Two more pence, daddy!” Daisy warned. He groaned. Fuck, he’d be broke by the time she was ten.

“I forgot, Rox.” This whole shirt mix-up business had really fucked with his plans. More because he wasted a good hour at home, trying to talk Daisy into another one, and pissed away the time he had allotted to grab items for spaghetti dinner.

Roxy shrugged. “That’s okay. Giovanni’s has a good spaghetti and meatball, we could call ahead and grab it to go on the way home.” She started to fix one of Daisy’s braids. “What’s up with you?” She gazed over her shoulder, eyebrow cocked and curious, to stare at Eggsy.

“Nothing?” He tried, but Daisy tossed him under the bus.

“Pretty smelling alpha came and took his shirt.” Daisy held still while Roxy fixed the second braid. They’d fallen out between their drive home from school, all the jumping she’d done at home, and the antics she got into here.

Roxy perked up. “Oh, really? Did you call him?”

“No.” At least that was the truth.

“He came here, Auntie Rox! All nice and smelled pretty.” She cheeked. Eggsy really needed to nip this in the butt. “Daddy went all quiet,” Daisy lowered her voice for dramatics. “Shy, daddy.” She nodded seriously.

“Why are you so perceptive? Shouldn’t five year olds play with dolls?” He poked her nose. “Go on, I’ll bring you some cinnamon rolls to ice.” They could take those home for dessert. He watched fondly as Roxy helped her down and Daisy skipped through the back door.

“No,” he snapped before Roxy could say a word. Eggsy wasn’t surprised when she followed him, and waited with less patience than Daisy had, while he brought three cinnamon rolls and a bowl of icing, for Daisy to occupy herself with.

The bell overhead signaled a customer. “We aren’t discussing this now and not later either. Okay?”

Roxy bit her lip. “Sure.”

He couldn’t even be mad, at least she was honest. Because Roxy sure as shit hadn’t left him alone the rest of the night, and demanded all the juicy, and embarrassing, details of their encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Happy Friday! Another update for you! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my awesome cheerleader and beta, who has been nothing but encouraging through this whole story. Love you darling.

“Oh, well isn’t that interesting.” Harry commented as he helped Merlin with his tie. He tried, with little success, to ignore the ponce. His scent was smug, curious, and annoyingly intrigued. “That is quite a lovely smell,” he commented. 

Merlin would have slapped his hand away, but Merlin never could be bothered to learn the full Windsor, so he relied on Harry’s expertise. Most of the time he was in jumpers and comfortable slacks, and sometimes pairing a casual tie with it. Nothing about his taste in clothing called for a knot so formal, yet Harry insisted upon it. Along with this Monkey Suit. Really, a full on three-piece suit, coupled with the robins eggs button down that Harry SWORE would compliment the light, heather grey fabric of the suit. Merlin could, at least, admit he had style, and regrettably the man was correct; it looked fabulous. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Merlin lied. He had, oh fuck yeah. Nothing about the trace aroma of Eggsy wasn’t noticeable. It mingled well with his stormy, salty scent, almost like a sweet and salty cinnamon roll. He attempted to rid the rise in his groin, closing his eyes in an effort to think of anything beside that, and how fucking spectacular Eggsy looked in person. 

The omega was short, stocky, and the perfect mix of weight and muscle on his body. It was clear as day, through the adorable shirt he had on yesterday, that he wasn’t just a bit of stomach; he had more layers beneath that. The lad was obviously strong, in more ways than physique, but shy. Oh, it was absolutely adorable, too. 

Harry scoffed. “Lying is unbecoming of you, Gavin.” 

Merlin lifted a lip, a snarl slipped through despite himself. Not that it did any good. Harry continued to fuss over his suit, like the warning was of no insult. “I can smell it. You mask your emotions well, but hard to do around someone who’s known you over half your life.” Merlin relaxed a fraction. “It’s okay to want, you know.” Harry added softly. 

Merlin stepped back then, only because coincidentally Harry had finished his tie, and stood in front of a floor length mirror to inspect himself. 

“This is not the time, nor the place-” They were in one of the rooms that were reserved especially for Knights and Wizard’s Electronics, while their corner of the room was set up for display of their product. “-to discuss this, Harry.” An old subject, at best, and one Merlin didn’t want to revisit. 

“There is never the wrong place or time to discuss love,” Harry argued like the stubborn mule he was. 

Merlin spun on a heel and jabbed a finger. “Just because you’re love-struck, doesn’t mean I am!” He snapped and left the room, more annoyed than he had been from the start. 

It was going to be a fantastic evening, he could already tell. 

Despite his reservation about the whole being in public, doing live audience presentations, and answering a few questions - even though Harry SWORE he’d take care of the rest - Merlin didn’t have an overall bad time. Okay, so the young men in the front who picked his products apart, one’s he found out worked for Nano Tech, were persistent and overbearing, and not at all in the good way. But Merlin was sharp, despite his age, and caught on easily. He didn’t give too much away, while not providing too little, and answered as honestly as he could. 

“Now was that so bad?” Harry inquired on their way out back to Merlin’s car. “You did splendidly, I figured.” The confidence Harry had for Merlin was admirable, if he cared to think so, but he could, at the very least, appreciate the kind words. 

They slipped in the back, Sam already knew his way to Harry’s home, and spoke of a late night pints, basket of fish and chips, and perhaps a good game of darts. Merlin informed his driver of the change of route, and they arrived at an old, well known pub on the other side of town. It was one of the few they’d come to several times through the decades, and often when Merlin wanted to escape the rush, busy life he led, they came here. 

Anderson’s Ale and Spirits had been around longer than Merlin’s lived in London, and probably even longer, according to Harry’s mother. They were well known faces among the regulars, many of them were around Merlin and Harry’s age, gents and birds they’d connected with after the Army and often, more so for Harry, from Uni days. They sat at the bar, on well worn brown leather stools, and ordered up food and drink. 

Merlin was three pints under, a full basket of greasy, tasty fish and chips put away , and now he stood in front of the dart board - he swore it had been there since he was a young man - and tried to focus on the bullseye. Generally he was pretty damn good, but little food in his system before they pounded down ale and stout - that by all means should have food with it - and he felt the alcohol fast. Harry, the bastard, of course stood as straight as a pole; it wasn’t fair he was born with a stone liver. 

“Come on, Merlin!” Harry bellowed. Okay, maybe not completely made of stone. 

“I’m focusing, Harry,” he growled, his speech a little slurred, but kept himself upright for the most part. 

Harry came to stand beside him, his finger jabbed in direct of the dartboard. “Picture that omega there, you’ll retain some focus then.” Merlin faltered, just a little, because that distracted more than anchored him. 

He’d thought, several times, through the night to strip out of his button down. It would be pretty frowned upon to stroll around without a shirt on, but who was Merlin really trying to impress? No one. He shoulder bumped Harry out of the way and made the shot, coming just a centimeter short of the bullseye. It had been the best shot he’d made that night and he considered it a win. 

“Would ye drop that.” Merlin took another long, full gulp of beer, and sat in the booth they’d migrated toward through the evening. “There is nothing that will come of that.” 

Harry followed Merlin, giving a dramatic eye roll, and devoured the last of Merlin’s chips. “Why? Why not, Gavin?” 

“Because, Harry.” Was the best answer Merlin could give him. 

“He’s not Henry,” Harry reminded him softly. Scent morphed to comfort and support. It both angered and warmed Merlin. “Not every omega is a royal arsehole like that one.” Merlin refused to acknowledge anything he said, or look at him. It was a sore subject, at best, and one Merlin would rather not relive, especially after the good time they were having. “Gavin…” Harry started. 

“No!” Merlin snapped. Voice and scent rose with fury. “Leave it be, Harold, for the love of God drop it!” He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the pub, calling for Tommy to close his tab, and slid into the back of the Mercedes. 

Sam didn’t question the absence of Harry, but Merlin did call a cab for him. He was absolutely enraged with the man at the moment, but he didn’t hate the man. Merlin walked straight into his building, not even a hello to Jackson, and went up to his loft. He stripped on the way to his bedroom and fell face first onto the carefully made bed, without even the slight interest in crawling under the covers, and passed out cold. 

He wished he could be surprised when he heard the clank of pots and pans in his kitchen the next morning, and internally kicked himself for ever giving Harry access to his home. Merlin dragged himself up and out of bed, needing to piss over anything, and wandered out to the smell of bacon, sausage, and coffee. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Harry called. Merlin walked past him, grabbing the cup of black coffee Harry poured him, and took a seat at the Island. 

“What are you doing here?” He wondered, after half the mug was gone, and watched Harry in that godforsaken blue and white striped apron. Why the man brought it with him, was beyond his comprehension, but recalled a lecture about proper attire for cooking. Merlin found it silly and heartwarming at the same time. 

Harry flipped a few eggs. “Making you breakfast for the hangover I’m sure you have.” Merlin had ignored it, up until now, and had downed a glass of water in the loo along with a few tablets of paracetamol to take care of it. 

The coffee would surely help. And of course the full English Harry prepared, sliding a full plate across the counter to Merlin with a fork. 

“Eat up.” He wordlessly took his own and sat beside Merlin, as they both tucked in. Merlin detected the apology in Harry’s scent before he even spoke a word, surely this was to make up for the conversation last night. “I didn’t mean to upset you, last night.” 

Merlin nodded. “I know.” The alpha honestly meant well, he knew it, but it was a sensitive subject. 

“But…” Harry began. 

He lifted a hand, stopping him from making a second mistake, and looked to Harry. “I’m sure not every omega is like Henry, aye, but it’s there. It’s in the back of my head, and I am not at all prepared to be around ANY omega, who could make me feel the way I did about Henry.” He got quiet a moment, thoughtful, as he considered his words. “Eggsy’s scent?” Harry nodded. “I felt the same way about Henry’s. It called to something deep within, and that scares me, Harry.” 

Harry sighed. “You don’t kno-”

“Stop,” Merlin interrupted. “I know I don’t know, Harry. I am a logical man, don’t think I walk around assuming every omega will rip my heart out.” Merlin sighed, shoving his half eaten breakfast away, all of a sudden full and not hungry. “I thought it was mine...that I was going to be a father.” Merlin could feel his eyes sting, blinking back because he refused to be reduced to tears over something that was ancient history. “Ye have no idea how it feels, literally, because I remember the love, warmth, and movement of that pup. If it hadn’t been for the paternity test, I would have fought for custody, but he ruined that for me!” 

Merlin stood, he needed to move, and paced the length of his kitchen like a caged panther. All wild and feral. “I fell hard and fast for him, the promise of a child, and a family.” He shook his head, devastation returned to him, even after nearly fifteen years. “I can’t give myself like that again,” he whispered. 

“Merlin,” Harry breathed. “It isn’t always that way,” he insisted. 

He stopped to stare at his oldest friend. The man who sat with him, watched him agonize over what he did wrong, what could have gone differently, why Henry would have cheated on him and had a pup that wasn’t his. But Merlin didn’t know what to say just then, fight or flight took over and this time he fled. 

“Gavin!” Harry called as he headed toward his office. “You can’t keep hiding behind your work!” He yelled. 

“Watch me!” Merlin screamed and shut himself in. 

“This is cowardice, Gavin! You used to look at the world and want to take it over by storm!” Harry banged on the door. “That man ruined you, but not everyone is like that!”

Merlin ignored him and started to fiddle with his graphics card. Where what he said may be true, Merlin didn’t feel like using his heart to gamble with, and buried himself in work. 

It was, after all, how he had climbed to the top and his company was one of the best distributors of tech in the world. Henry had broken his heart, but that fueled his business, and Merlin could love and nurture this. He didn’t need an omega, pup...a family to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday all! Here is another update to start off the week. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> More thanks and love to Snafu07 who is just rocking it as my cheerleader and beta.

“It’s about time,” Harry huffed as he stood from the sofa. “I thought you’d spend the entire night in there.” Merlin had considered it, to be completely honest, but he much preferred his bed over the pull-out couch he had in there. 

It was no surprise Harry had stayed, he usually always followed through with his threats, and even less shocking was the full course ham dinner he had cooked up. Harry often stress-cooked, while Merlin could burn water if he wasn’t careful. Harry had even baked. The apple pie cooling on the counter was a dead give away. It all looked and smelled amazing, maybe he’d actually eat something more than the half plate of breakfast he consumed that morning. 

They sat, without speaking another word, and consumed the feast Harry created. It was amazing, as always, Merlin could taste the love in each bite. Mother Hart would be proud. At least her son took up cooking whereas Harry’s sister, Margaret, hadn’t a skilled bone in her body. The only thing she was good at was having kids, spending money and going to mummy and daddy for finances when her husband, Greg, lost a job. It was a vicious cycle, one Harry’s mother complained about, but figured she wouldn’t ever say anything to Margaret, especially since she had given birth to four grandchildren. 

Mother Hart only reminded Harry of that let down every chance she could, and never stopped her attempt to get Harry mated with a well suited, fertile, and available omega. And that was precisely the reason Merlin frequently attended family dinners and events; he felt bad for Harry. At least Merlin’s parents stopped that shit when he brought home Henry, but the anticipation their only son would have babies, quickly dissipated with Henry’s devastating news. 

His parents hadn’t rubbed it in his face, at least, when he crawled home and hid away for a month. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s apology threw Merlin off. One, the ponce never apologized. Two, there wasn’t anything he should be sorry for. Harry had been right, in every way shape and form, Merlin needed to let go of a decade and a half old heartbreak. 

The world had moved on, all except Merlin, and that was pathetic in itself. Shame and embarrassment quickly filled the room, overthrowing the apologetic air Harry expelled. 

“No. You shouldn’t need to apologize,” Merlin argued. “It should be me.” He tried to ignore the smug aroma Harry began to give off. It had been a trap, of course. Harry knew he was right, because that was just his arrogance. He could be wrong, one hundred percent off the charts, and Harry would prance around with the haughtiest scent anyone could detect in a 1,600 KM radius; it irritated Merlin. 

Harry straightened his posture, Merlin was sure without knowing, and lifted his nose. He refrained from a growl, because he was at fault not Harry. 

“I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” Merlin decided to skirt around an outright apology. “I know ye were trying to...help me see.” It didn’t take a rocket scientist to point out Merlin enjoyed the aroma Eggsy gave off. Enjoyed was an honest to God understatement, if he was being honest, and one he wouldn’t outright admit. Not now, at least. “Henry is old news, aye. I know that.” 

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, Gavin.” He allowed the use of his Christian name slide. “You are allowed to feel those feelings, but you can’t let it rule the rest of your romantic life.” He didn’t have a romantic life, at all, but what they knew didn’t need to be vocalized. 

“Yes, I am aware.” Merlin stood, taking Harry’s empty dish with him, and loaded them into the dishwasher. He started to clean, a good way to keep his hands busy, and continued. “There’s just so much tied to it. You know I did try to date after Henry and each one worse than the last.” Harry extended warmth and comfort as he boxed up leftovers. “I feel like it’s a lost cause, and he has a kid!” Merlin hadn’t pointed that out. “He could be with someone else.” 

Harry took the roasting pan Merlin had washed, and dried it. “Was he claimed?” Merlin shook his head. “That could be a situation. One that you have no idea the details of.” He was right. Merlin already admitted it once today, it wouldn’t happen twice. “You can’t go around assuming.” 

Merlin grew with annoyance, scrubbing the pot with a bit more force, and refused to grind his teeth; it wasn’t good for them. 

“He isn’t just any other person, Harry,” he pressed. 

“Okay.” Harry leaned on the counter. “Then tell me.” 

He continued to swirl the sponge around, even though the pot was clean, eyes focused on the task as he answered. “His scent, Harry...I’ve never found anything that…” he trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts because it made him feel so much, and continued on in a whisper. “It calls to me.” Merlin stopped to look up at Harry, earnestness and empathy thick in the air, in Harry’s eyes. “I’ve never wanted someone, something, this bad since Henry,” he admitted. 

Harry nodded, picking the tea towel back up, and dried the serving spoons. “And that scares you,” he summed up. 

“Aye.” Merlin rinsed the last dish and handed it to Harry. “Scares me more than I can put into words.” He was certain his scent gave that much off. 

Part of him knew how silly it sounded, yet he couldn’t shake this fear that if he made an attempt with Eggsy, even if just a damn conversation; it would end in flames. Life wasn’t exactly fair, to him, in that regard, but he also needed to let go of the past and move forward. He had, in every way, moved on in his life. Merlin had his company that thrived more than he ever could have dreamed, family and friends, well, friends were an over exaggeration. It was honestly Harry and a few acquaintances from work, but he was the boss...that didn’t count for much when all your ‘hanging out’ was at the company Christmas party. 

Merlin really needed a life, but being a loner was so much easier. 

“It’s okay to be scared, Merlin.” Merlin looked to Harry, positive his eyes would pop out of his head. Harry chuckled. “Surprised you, didn’t I?” That was a fucking understatement. “But it is.” He wandered toward the sitting room, beckoning for Merlin, and poured them a two finger dram of Scotch. “Here.” 

They sat on opposite sides of the dark brown, leather sofa, facing one another. 

“You know Kingsman, the tailor shop?” Merlin snorted, Harry never let him forget the damn place. Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t be funny, but I love the clothing there. You know that. I also love the shop owner, or at least what I assume love to be.” Harry frowned to himself. “Either way.” He shook whatever thought from his head and continued. “I’m scared to ask him out, even though I can SMELL the interest on him.” 

“You? Afraid to ask someone out?” Harry wasn’t known for long-term relationships, but he was known for his ability to snag, fuck, and forget about people. 

Harry waved his hand. “I don’t want to get a leg over, Merlin. I want...more,” he finished reluctantly. 

Okay. That was a damn miracle. 

“More?” It even sounded wrong off Merlin's tongue. “When?” He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped. “Since when do you ever want more? It’s why you bring me to those blasted dinners!” Merlin’s tone rose an octave. “And why your mum asks when I’m going to mark you!” It was the most uncomfortable thing ever, but Merlin did it all for his best friend, God help him. 

“Would you shut it!” Harry growled. “I know.” He huffed, annoyance grew between them. “He’s...different, Gavin.” Merlin reined in his humor to support his friend. Harry had become serious, almost nervous, and a bit embarrassed. “It’s like you described that omega. The scent and Percival is nice, quiet, funny even when he thinks his jokes are stupid and dry.” Harry’s voice grew fond, a smile so soft and warm, Merlin almost wondered if it was the same man across from him. 

“You love him,” Merlin put together. “How long?” Harry had gone to Kingsman since he could remember. Percival had only taken the shop over five years ago, when his father grew too old to maintain it, and Harry had been arse over tit since then. 

“Long enough,” he admitted. Harry waved a hand dismissively between them, in an attempt to steer conversation back to his point. “This isn’t about me, anyway.” He squared his shoulders, sitting impossibly straight - a position Merlin swore would break his spine - and had that ‘I’m on a mission and you can’t stop me’ look on his face. It was the same expression he wore when he’d managed to get Merlin into a white and soft pink tux, let’s just say Merlin had a few extra numbers from people that night, which he absolutely loathed. 

“My point was that everyone becomes scared, at some point, and is afraid to take a risk.” Merlin wondered what risk Harry had taken, since he hadn’t actually asked this Percival out, but refrained from the inquiry. “You should go see what this Eggsy is all about, since I am going to ask Percival out.” Merlin choked on the remainder of Scotch, nearly inhaled it, and threatened to snort from his nose. “Don’t act so shocked! I plan for a date Friday, the night before I head to Mother’s, and don’t forget you have Mr. Pickle then.” 

Merlin’s humor died with a growl. “Do I have to?” 

“You swore, Gavin!” 

“I know.” Merlin hung his head. “I just don’t understand why you can’t bring him. Your Mother has Mitsy, and I swear that dog was on its legs last time.” It was possibly the oldest Yorkshire Terrier he’d ever known. 

“That is precisely why I can’t bring him. Mitsy does not do well with other animals, what with her heart condition and all.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “You promised!” Harry jabbed a finger toward him. 

“I know!” Merlin tossed his hands up. 

Harry settled back. “Good.” 

They shared another drink and by the end of it all Merlin felt a lot better about the situation. So much so he promised he’d at least stop at the bakery again. The biscuits were tasty and the coffee had smelled divine, Merlin wished to have a taste. He finally managed to shove Harry out of his flat at midnight and notified his staff, via email, he’d be a few hours late. Monday’s didn’t hold a lot of big, and important, meetings first thing in the morning. So he could get away with sleeping in. 

And he did, at least, sleep in, working out in his home gym. Just a quick jog and a few free weight curls with dumbbells before he hit a shower. Merlin forwent coffee and breakfast, with the intention to bring a box of assorted pastries for his staff. 

Basic Kneads Bake Shop was a busy, full affair early Monday morning, Merlin observed. He worked his way through the door, just barely fit right through with the door propped by his back, and waited in line. He could see Eggsy work speedily behind the counter with another gentleman, probably a friend, Merlin assumed as he noted the ease, and routine, they had. A precise system, like his company. 

The omega was all smiles, a comfort that seemed natural, and served up customers. Merlin seemed to be the last of the rush, odd, and was next. It seemed he’d get the associate named Jamal, he read from the name tag, but the older lady in front of him took longer than necessary with her four dozen custom ordered cheese danish. 

“May I help you?” Eggsy smiled. His scent was as warm, soft and fragrant as before. Like a freshly baked cinnamon roll, which was completely intoxicating mixed with the aroma of the bakery. His confidence and ease only lasted a second, until he fully registered Merlin, and his bright, cheeky smile faltered a little. Merlin easily detected the reluctance, the sheer focus it took for Eggsy to maintain such an open and friendly demeanor. 

“Ah, yes. I’d like two dozen assorted breakfast pastries, sweet and savory, please. With a…” Merlin trailed off, gazing at the menu like he hadn’t had time while he waited, but he had been rather busy staring at Eggsy. Not that that did him much good. “Large black coffee, your blonde roast, please.” It had more caffeine than dark roast blends. 

“How was the school dance?” Merlin asked as Eggsy prepared his order. 

Eggsy, who looked as though he’d seen a dark ghost from his past, laughed nervously as if Merlin had asked for his bank account number. Maybe it was the way he smelled? Too confident and sure? Merlin toned it down a little for something soft, welcoming, and inviting. 

“It went good, yeah. My daughter enjoyed it and we matched, just as she intended.” Eggsy relaxed a little as he spoke of the young child Merlin had seen a few days ago. “Thank you for coming, by the way.” He handed Merlin the to-go cup and rang up two boxes of goods. “I had planned to, but busy and all.” 

Merlin could tell that was in part a fib and truth, but he didn’t call him out on it and handed his card to pay for his purchase. 

“Eggsy!” A new voice boomed, charging through the door, and ran behind the counter in a fiery rage of a woman. Merlin watched her, a total powerhouse, and couldn’t deny the small smile that crept over his lips. She was clearly a good friend, maybe even an associate, and had one thing in mind: Coffee. 

“Hey! You’re the bloke who had the shirt swap, yeah? Gavin, right?” She extended her hand while  
Eggsy looked as if he’d die right there, and harshly whispered what Merlin heard to be ‘Rox!’ as they shook hands. 

“Hello,” Merlin laughed. “And you are?” It was only polite, really. 

“Roxy! This sorry arse’s best mate.” She bounced back to half hug Eggsy. 

“Second best mate, bruv!” Was called from the back, where Jamal had slipped toward after his transaction with four dozen danish bird. 

“You wish!” Roxy shouted back. 

Eggsy wiggled Roxy off, rubbing the back of his neck, as he turned an impressive shade of red. “Uhm, yeah. Roxy and back there is Jamal.” He cleared his throat, nervousness tainted his usually wonderfully, mouthwatering aroma. “And he prefers Merlin, Rox.” Eggsy shot daggers. 

“Ye remembered?” Merlin was surprised, over anything, and could see the question was misconstrued as an accusation. At least with the way all color drained from Eggsy’s face and he looked as if he’d faint. 

“Yeah, uh, stupid. Uhm...thanks, you know? Have a good day.” Eggsy waved and darted in the back. 

Roxy grinned, something awfully pleasing about the faint scent she gave off, and winked toward Merlin before she went after her friend. 

Had this been his only observation of the bakery, he’d call Eggsy’s departure rude, but it was evident, at least to Merlin, Eggsy was skittish as an abused kitten around Merlin. He wondered why, and maybe he was too intense - Harry had told him that a time or two - and tried to shake it off as he collected his items, loaded into the Mercedes waiting for him, and went to work. 

Perhaps he just wasn’t ready, because that interaction hadn’t gone at ALL like he’d hoped. Oh well, he made the effort, went and came up with nothing more than a bunch of pastries, which his staff enjoyed. There was a silver lining, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! So sorry I missed Friday, but life happened. We are back, though, to regular updates! Hope you all enjoy.

“We are NOT going to talk about that!” Eggsy jabbed a finger toward the closed door. He could see Merlin depart through the small window and thought about doing some breathing exercises in a paper bag.

Jamal shook his head as he iced the top of a three dozen cinnamon raisin sweet breads. “You’ve got it bad, bruv,” he muttered.

“I do not!” Eggsy damn near shouted as he peaked out the small window to be sure the shop was empty, before he plopped in a chair with a loud huff. “I just...clammed up!” His palms were cold, wet, and fuck he were shaking like a leaf. “He’s just so...sure, confident.” He could feel his respiration increase the more he thought about it, talked of Merlin, and fuck that SMELL.

He grabbed a can of deodorizer that was stashed under his desk, and sprayed the shit out of the front. The sooner he gets rid of the aroma, the better. That wasn’t to say Eggsy didn’t find it the best scent EVER, just he needed to eliminate it. He kept the aerosol can for emergencies, when a cocky, know it all alpha showed up and churned Eggsy’s stomach. Merlin didn’t give off that, at all, but it was so confident; it made him nervous.

“I think you need to make an appointment with Dr. Anders again.” Roxy’s tone was tender, open, and full of love. There were no judgement. She was absolutely, completely right.

“Yeah, probably.” Eggsy shoved the can beneath his desk and sat down. “He’s just so...so fucking…” he trailed off.

“Hot?” Jamal filled in. Eggsy and Roxy stared at him. “Wot? Like a bloke ain’t got eyes, and I do. That man is fuckable in several different ways, and fuck you two for looking at me like that. Ain’t like Eggsy don’t smell as if slick isn’t gonna pour out his arse, and down his leg.”

Eggsy took a paperweight and threw it, missing Jamal - on purpose - but caught the omega’s attention.

“You’re wrong, mate.” Jamal waved an icing covered spoon at him, with a soft smile. “He looks like a pretty decent bloke,” he offered, going back to icing breads. “And besides, who said he wanted a relationship.” Which was true. They’d only met TWICE and that sure as hell didn’t spell a marriage proposal.

Roxy snorted. “You’re kidding me right? Anyone with a nose within a kilometer could smell the interest off of those two!” Eggsy gaped at her. “What?! You honestly expect me to feed into the lies you’re about to spew.” He shut his mouth. “That’s right.” She nodded and took a warm, just cooled, apple turnover off of the rack.

“She ain’t wrong,” Jamal muttered.

Of course she wasn't. Bloody arsehole was right, Eggsy knew that, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Mainly because that would fuel the idea that spun in Roxy’s brain, he could see the wheels turn as she chewed on the pastry. There were many reasons, the biggest being Daisy, why Eggsy wasn’t on the market. It wasn’t that he didn’t find the alpha attractive, in fact he did. So much so it scared the shit out of him.

“No.” Eggsy decided with finality. “Just no to whatever you’re thinking.” Roxy raised a delicate, waxed brow, her scent amused with a slight challenge as well. “You ain’t playing matchmaker on me!”

Jamal cackled a bit. “Mate!”

“Wot?” Eggsy screeched. “She’s diabolical! I can see the wheels in her head.” He squinted. “I know.”

“You know nothing,” Roxy defended.

“I know you’re up to no good, that’s for certain and the answer is no. I can barely say a full sentence without stuttering.” Eggsy heaved from his desk and headed out front. He knew that he could not get rid of Roxy, would only provoke her to follow, and likely make this worse.

“You know-“ Roxy started.

“And there it is,” Eggsy murmured from behind the case. He always liked to rearrange what they had left for the day, removing labels for items they had depleted, and got an idea what would be the last hour specials.

Roxy hopped onto the counter beside Eggsy, swinging her legs, with a calm, thoughtful aroma.

“It’s not like every alpha would be like, you know.” They didn’t speak his name. Anyone that knew Eggsy’s past, was asked and told about Dean, and respected Eggsy’s wishes.

And Eggsy weren’t stupid, of course he knew that. There were thousands, millions of eligible people, alpha’s who don’t abuse their mate and step-pup, but Eggsy wasn’t willing to take that risk. Not with Daisy, not with himself, not with anyone. He finished arranging the case, and poured himself a cup of coffee, watching Roxy as he drained half of it.

“You’ve turned down several-“

“No, Rox, please.” He begged softly. “You only know what I have told you. I don’t expect you to understand, not really.” Eggsy didn’t really anticipate ANYONE who hadn’t lived it to, and it wasn’t a life experience he’d wish on his enemy. “I just can’t,” he whispered.

Roxy reached to grab his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, the room filled with sympathy. He would have shook it off, but the comfort was needed, and she wasn't pitiful, just tried to extend support; he appreciated it.

“Maybe there is some omega or beta out there for me.” He did shrug her off then, just to be able to walk away a bit. “You never know.”

“You prefer alpha’s, Eggsy,” she reminded him gently.

Eggsy toed the hardwood, digging his trainer into a grain of wood as if he were stubbing out a cigarette. “I know.” He couldn’t fool himself, what made him think he could pull one over on Rox? His beast mate; it wouldn’t happen.

“Hey, don’t worry.” She jumped down to give him a hard hug. “Not like you’ll see him again, right?” Roxy kissed his cheek.

He smiled, leaning into her, and gave her a tight squeeze. “Yeah. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

\---

“Dais! Come on, babe!” Eggsy situated JB’s harness and latched his lead though the loop. “Don’t you want to be on the swings before it gets dark?” He called up the stairs.

The week sped by, work busy as usual and before Eggsy knew it the weekend had arrived. They were headed to Hyde Park to walk JB a bit and have a bit of fun. Eggsy liked to make weekends fun, even if it was the park after dinner. Currently they were stalled, Daisy NEEDED to change her trainers, and of course he wasn’t allowed to help. He had the sneaking suspicion that she’d barrel down with the lime green and blue flecked sparkly trainers came to mind. Last time they visited Hyde Park there was a little boy, right around Daisy’s age, who had complimented her shoes. It was adorable, except some deep rooted instinct to reprimand her about boys, just snuck up. Eggsy had to beat it down, they were bloody five, or thereabouts, not like it was a marriage proposal.

“Daisy!” Eggsy barked. “Let’s go!” JB yipped and whined at his heels. “I know. She’s taking too long, ain’t she bud?” He was rewarded with right eye blink.

“Coming, daddy!” Daisy flew down the stairs, skipping a few steps, and jumped off the second to last step. “Tada!”

“Tada, huh?” Upon inspection, Eggsy had been correct. She’d changed into trainers. “Are you all ready?” He tugged the end of her ponytail.

“Yes!” She hopped. “Can I hold JB on the way?” They lived close enough to have a nice, long walk. Which often meant Eggsy ended up with Daisy on his back, and JB in his arms on the way home. It was worth it though, even if half the time they both snored.

“Sure.” He wrapped the lead around her little wrist, so she didn’t lose JB like the last time, and headed out. They saw an ice cream trolley on the way, with the promise of some before they headed back, and Eggsy got himself comfortable on an empty bench, where so many other parents sat and watched their kids play.

Daisy found the young boy, Sanjay, over on the monkey bars and did a cute little ankle twist to show off her trainers. It appeared the little lad loved hers as much as Daisy loved his.

“If only dating was that easy.” A woman with a southwestern Indian accent. Eggsy easily recognized it from a mate he had from Marine training, who moved from Bombay to London.

Eggsy laughed, scooting the side to make room, and watched the two. “Yeah,” he agreed.

“Nupur.” She offered with a timid smile.

“Eggsy.” He’d seen her before, on their many trips, and easily recognized the resemblance between Sanjay and Nupur. “Is he your son?” Eggsy had assumed, but never liked to voice aloud, just in case.

“Yes. Daughter?” She gestured toward Daisy.

“Yep. She’s five.”

“Sanjay just turned six last week.”

They fell into an easy, comfortable chatter about where they lived, how she’d moved here when she was seven and was married to a surgeon at a local hospital. Eggsy talked about his bakery, Daisy’s involvement, and eventually pissed away a few hours between calling the kids for hydration, and snacking, while the two little ones played like they hadn’t a care in the world. But when the sun slowly began to set, Nupur called Sanjay, forcing the children to bid their farewells, and exchanged numbers for a future play date.

“Dais!” Eggsy called before she got too comfortable in the sandbox. “A quick walk then ice cream?” He offered, gathering a sleepy JB from his lap, and set the little pug down. He appeared only mildly irritated from being removed by Eggsy, but trotted forward - until the lead pulled when he’d traveled max length - and stopped for Daisy to lose the remainder of space between them.

She squatted down, loving on the pup, and rubbed his tummy when he flopped over for said affection. “Silly boy,” Daisy remarked lovingly. “Can I walk him, daddy?” She asked, just the same as she had on their way here, with big, pleading blue eyes that he had NO business falling for anymore, but fell for the puppy eyes he did.

“Of course, flower.” He handed everything over, repeating the same wrap around her wrist, and kept a slow pace to match hers. Which to be fair was probably quicker than most five year olds, but she was easy to keep up with...for now.

There were days she ran ahead, almost scaring the sound out of him, and Eggsy had to chase after her as if HE were the person with tiny legs. At least today he didn’t have to play ‘chase the puppy and Daisy’, playing with Sanjay must have really tuckered her out. They rounded around a quarter of the park, no way she’d be able to make the half they usually did, when JB started to bark, wagging his tail, and damn near choked himself trying to get away from Daisy.

“It’s pretty man!” Daisy screeched and before Eggsy could stop her - so much for the leisure walk - she bolted off into the direction of Merlin.

That slight, passing thought he’d never see the alpha again was squashed as he ran after Daisy. Who nearly hopped all over Merlin’s legs, just as JB, once she reached him.

“Hi pretty man!” Daisy waved enthusiastically. “Did you like my biscuits?! This is JB! My puppy!” She rambled a mile a minute. “Daddy! Pretty man has a dog, too!” Daisy turned on him with a bright, toothy grin.

Eggsy felt his soul die a little bit. “Daisy!” He hissed, going for reprimand first, instead of entertaining this shit show. Which somehow the alpha smelled and seemed chuffed over as he squatted eye level with Daisy.

“I did enjoy the biscuits, aye, but I am afraid this is not my dog.” He gestured toward the well kept, Yorkie at his feet. The dog stared at JB like he was a freak, almost like he sized the pug up, and only after JB slobbered Merlin’s hand and sniffed the Yorkie’s butt, did the dog give him notice. “This is Mr. Pickle. I’m watching him for the weekend.”

“Mr. Pickle?” Eggsy snorted, unable to help himself, and could have kicked himself for speaking. Except Merlin smiled up at him, a small, crooked thing that appeared to be innocent and nonchalant, but touched his eyes, deepening the lines that surrounded them. It made him look distinguished and incredibly attractive. “Sorry,” he apologized, embarrassed.

“Nae, not my dog. It’s a silly name which fits his silly owner.” A fondness cloaked the words, warmed his stormy, wild scent. “We were just out for a stroll before retiring for the night,” Merlin offered as he stood, leaving Daisy parked with her little bum on the grass, a lap full of dogs. Both JB and Mr. Pickle were quite enamored by her.

Eggsy opened his mouth to divulge their plans, but Daisy beat him to it.

“We getting ice cream! Can pretty man come too, daddy?”

“He has a name, Dais, and it’s Merlin.”

Merlin’s cheeks pinked. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Please?” Daisy whined, only a little, turning her big , sorrowful eyes on Merlin. Who looked as if someone held a gun to his head and asked him to spill his deepest secrets.

“It’s fine, really.” Eggsy reassured, even as Daisy began a strop, and scooped her up. “He’s gotta go, babe. Can’t just spring that on someone.” He kissed her cheek.

“Actually, I’d love to,” Merlin responded. “If ye don’t mind the company,” he added quickly.

His throat felt impossibly small and narrow, making it difficult to pull air in, let alone come up with a response. ‘Yes, join us!’ Eggsy wanted to shout, but fear and anxiety crippled the words and made them impossible to speak.

“We love company!” Daisy shouted.

“‘Course!” Eggsy choked out. “This way!” His voice was strained, a bit high, but managed to speak.

Merlin kept an easy pace, like it was no effort at all, and made small chatter with Daisy. Who honestly only wanted to discuss Mr. Pickle, surprise! The trolley was parked in the same spot, their ice cream orders placed, and happily consumed on a bench by the trolley.

“Do you come here often?” Merlin asked once he’d finished his vanilla soft serve with rainbow sprinkles, giving Mr. Pickle the last quarter of his waffle cone.

Eggsy nodded, eating his strawberry and vanilla swirl out of a cup - because he hated the cone, too messy - and wiped his mouth before he spoke.

“Every weekend when it’s nice out. We come after dinner on Saturday for a walk and ice cream, Sunday’s we pack a picnic lunch and spend most of the afternoon at the park.” He finished the last two spoons. “You?”

“Not as often as I should, no.” Merlin wiped his hands. “But since I have this little bugger for the weekend.” He gestured with a navy blue trainer covered foot toward Mr. Pickle. “I’ll be here.”

It was then Eggsy took note of his outfit. He wasn’t in the usual jumper and slacks, but well worn, faded blue denim jeans and an old AC/DC band tee with a cardigan over it. A bit odd, the combination, but he wouldn’t deny the bloke looked comfortable.

“Daddy!” Daisy stage whispered, as she climbed into his lap, and pressed chocolate rimmed lips to his ear. “Merlin should come tomorrow. For, you know…” She didn’t specify their picnic, but it was heavily implied by her tone and body language.

Mirth rippled off of the alpha in waves, making it hard as hell to find this as awkward as it was, while he worked to repress laughter. Which Merlin hid HORRIBLY as he shook beside Eggsy.

Once composed, Merlin leaned over and whispered, “No obligation.” Good to know, Eggsy thought. It may not be obligatory on Merlin’s end, BUT like hell Daisy would let Eggsy say no.

It took him a good, solid ten minutes before he could muster up the nerve to speak.

“Wo-would you like to join us, Merlin?” Eggsy’s voice was as soft and shy as he felt. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, buggering fuck! Leave it to Daisy to wedge him into a situation such as this.

Something in the air shifted, a change he couldn’t quite place, but Merlin grew incredibly warm and gentle beside him.

“Are ye sure?” His tone was just as reluctant, as if Eggsy were agreeing just to humor Daisy. In part, that was true, but he also craved Merlin's company on a level he couldn’t place.

“Yeah,” he answered with just a fraction of the confidence he lacked before. “I’m sure.” Eggsy flashed his bright, megawatt smile, hoping to ease the air.

Merlin’s grin grew to match. An expression that almost seemed foreign on the alpha, but fit just the same.

“Alright. It’s a date.” He stood, taking Mr. Pickle’s lead, and turned to face them.

Eggsy swallowed down the lump in his throat. “It’s a date, yeah. 12 tomorrow. Meet here.” He wasn’t even sure how he said that, let alone remained coherent as Merlin gave him a wink and wandered off whistling.

A date. Yet it wasn’t really a date, but he’d called it a date. No. Daisy and JB meant not a date...right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday! Which means a new update! I do hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Friday!

“It’s a date.” Roxy confirmed from her spot on his sofa, late that night.

He’d just put Daisy down, who would NOT stop talking about the pretty bald man; he’d get her to say Merlin if it killed him. And Eggsy was two seconds away from cancelling...however you could do that without someone's phone number. Fuck.

Eggsy fetched two beers, tossing one to Roxy, and plopped beside her. “It’s not a date,” he argued after a long pull of the pale ale. “Not with a kid,” he added.

Roxy rolled her eyes around a sip. “Because people don’t go on dates with kids. Especially single parents...who are trying to figure out if someone is okay around their kid?” She prompted. Like this was bloody fucking obvious, it wasn’t! Not to Eggsy, at least, and the quicker they approached night, the more anxious Eggsy became.

It was hard enough to be calm, cool and collected in the evening. What the fuck was he supposed to do for an entire afternoon with the bloke? He was fit, yeah. That was fucking obvious under those old, skimpy jumpers that made him look kinda like a nerd, but something about him screamed authority. Not in the overbearingly, possessive way; that much was clear. Though it was enough to cause the hairs on the back of his neck to stand, caution was high and the need to protect Daisy sprung into his bones. It was like his muscles tightened, coiling ready to spring, and that fight or flight was close to consumption. There had been no immediate threat, his subconscious and rational part of his brain knew that, but tell that to his memory and past experiences.

“I didn’t even invite him,” Eggsy corrected. “So, no, it was not something I intentionally did in hopes of a future mate. Ain’t gonna happen Rox.” He was firm. It didn’t matter what life held for him, whether he did find a man—alpha or otherwise—he would not mate them.

“I know.” At least this, Roxy did not argue with him. She settled into the cushion, finishing off her beer as the last of Frozen II played. It was more white noise at this point.

Eggsy was so used to the constant voices of Disney Princesses playing, it was of no consequence they finished the film out. That’s how his life had gone lately, to be honest. Daisy never finished a damn movie, not when she played so hard outside, and ended the day with a bath? The kid was knocked out within twenty minutes of the movies. During the last thirty minutes Eggsy procured another beer for them, and put his feet up into Roxy’s lap with her hand rested on his ankle, and watched—for what felt like the thousandth time—Elsa save Arendelle.

“Crashing here tonight?” He asked after their fourth beer. Disney Plus had suggested Moana, and they decided fuck it, made homemade popcorn and kicked back. Eggsy low-key loved these fucking Disney movies. He much preferred the classic animation, but Daisy liked the new ones, as well as the older.

Roxy stood on wobbly legs, arms raised up high, and damn near swayed back onto the couch if it weren’t for Eggsy. He scooped an arm around her waist, holding her body to his, and steadied her. She giggled, head fell back as she sighed, and leaned into Eggsy. That was answer enough, he supposed, and made the trek up to his room. His steps were careful, and precise, as not to allow Roxy to topple over; that wouldn’t go over well. She flopped onto his bed like a dead fish, fell face first, and started to snore as if she hadn’t slept for ages.

While she drooled on his pillow, Eggsy went and completed his nighttime routine, and peaked in on a sleeping Daisy. He tiptoed in to drop a soft kiss to her exposed, chubby cheek, and crawled into the small space Roxy actually left him. He’d slept on less mattress before, so it wasn’t terribly uncomfortable.

The next morning he woke to find Roxy gone, and instead, a surprise Daisy filled her space. She wore a bright, tender smile...with JB curled under an arm and her princess frog stuffie under the other; she was darling. Eggsy loved everything about her, even the puppy who drooled and snorted happily as he wiggled away from Daisy to give Eggsy good morning ‘kisses’.

“Hi daddy.” She grinned.

Eggsy managed to fight JB’s tongue off his face, easing the pup toward Dais, and swept a hand through her messy, sleep tangled curls.

“Hey baby.”

“We get a picnic today!” She enthused, squeezing JB and her stuffie a bit tighter. If she tightened any further JB’s eyes would pop out, more so than they already did, Eggsy feared. “With pretty bald man.” That was different, at least, than ‘the pretty smelling alpha’ but not at all proper.

“His name is Merlin, Dais. You need to remember that, okay?” He reminded her gently.

“Okay. Merlin.” She nodded. “You like him, daddy?” Daisy wondered with her beautiful innocence that only a child contained. Sure. Maybe. Okay, Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about Merlin. Beside that he found his scent attractive in ways Eggsy never thought possible, even if he is an alpha.

The soft, sweet bubble that they’d been in slowly drifted away, and last night’s anxiety crept back, tainting his mood. A tiny frown marred Daisy’s perfect face as Eggsy worked himself back into a tizzy. He noticed enough to shake himself of some fear and leaned forward to kiss away the little wrinkle between her brow; it didn’t do to have his beautiful girl worried.

“Come on, let’s have breakfast.” He left her question unanswered and slid out of bed to make french toast, take JB out, and have a little play time before they packed their picnic lunch.

Around noon they set out with all their goods, this time with an extra PB&J—he hoped Merlin liked strawberry jam—and made the journey toward Hyde Park. Eggsy wasn’t the least bit surprised, okay maybe just a little bit, when they spotted Merlin with Mr. Pickle. The man was dressed similar to yesterday, but a cardigan hung over his arm since it was so nice out, and a bright, joyful smile to go with a scent just as happy.

Daisy skipped ahead, but not too far that it was unacceptable, and waved enthusiastically at Merlin. “Hi, Merlin!” Eggsy exhaled a relieved breath, one he hadn’t realized was held in, that she called him by his proper name and not ‘pretty bald man’ or ‘good smelling alpha’.

“Hello, Daisy,” Merlin greeted. He allowed Mr. Pickle and JB to do their thing, and damn near tangled Daisy and Merlin’s legs as they circled one another. “Hello, Eggsy.” He smiled at Eggsy. It was just as soft and fond, as if he directed his kindness to Daisy, but held it all for Eggsy.

It took an embarrassingly long moment for Eggsy to work up the nerve and give him at least a nod. There was something so gentle and kind about the little grin Merlin gave Eggsy, as if he knew a secret Eggsy wasn’t privy to about himself.

“We has food!” Daisy cheered, pointing toward the old, wicker basket Eggsy found at a thrift store, and hopped around a bit. “You like peanut butter and jam, Merlin?” She wondered.

Merlin shifted his intense hazel eyes from Eggsy—who slumped a bit, feeling much like they had put him in a trance—and focused on Daisy’s unrelenting energy.

“Why yes, I do. Strawberry is my favorite,” he whispered, lowering himself to her level, like it was some big secret.

Daisy gasped, clearly shocked she’d picked out his favorite flavor, and beamed. “I picked right, then!” She jumped a bit. “Come on. We show you the way.” She grabbed Merlin’s hand and skipped forward, as if she knew him her whole life and this was a completely normal Sunday.

It was more Daisy showed THEM the way, even though Eggsy knew, but it was cute how interested Merlin seemed to be the whole time. Even as Daisy spoke of things like her favorite Disney Princess, what went on in school, just like she would if she’d met a new kid on the playground. Eggsy was quiet for the most part, he only really jumped into conversation if Merlin seemed like he needed some guidance, but by his reactions and attentive behavior, Eggsy would have assumed he had a few pups himself, or even nieces and nephews.

They sat under one of their favorite trees, plenty of shade and comfort from the sun, by the playground and enjoyed their packed lunch. Eggsy included bananas, crisps and bottles of water; never too prepared for a young child. Soon, though, despite all the things Daisy had to say and share, she wanted to play with the kids that had started to gather as the afternoon moved on. Eggsy almost wanted to tell her no, wait a few more minutes to allow food to digest, but it had been well over forty five minutes since she’d had anything to eat.

“Sure, go on babe.” Eggsy gave her a kiss and patted her butt, sending her off to play. He gazed with a fond smile, enjoying her laughter and cheery disposition, before he noted movement in his peripheral.

“She’s energetic,” Merlin commented. He’d moved to prop himself against the trunk.

“Yeah,” he agreed easily. “Sometimes I swear she took mine, too.” Eggsy chuckled.

It got quiet for a bit, almost awkwardly so. The heaviness of Eggsy’s unease became palatable, even for him, as he was hyper aware of Merlin’s presence beside him. He no longer had the distraction of Daisy, even as he tried to focus on her swinging from the monkey bars.

“It was nice of you to indulge your daughter. I did not expect to be invited by a child to a picnic.” There was mirth over anything in his salty, stormy scent, but beneath the careful layers of humor lie something deeper. As if he wanted to be here, for more than just humoring his kid, like he truly wanted to be around Eggsy.

His defense went up, not at all in a way to protect himself and his pup...at least not in the physical sense, but in a way to shield his emotions and psych.

Eggsy took a few, slow, careful breaths to compose himself. “She’s a good judge of character,” he settled on. Because there was nothing wrong with Merlin, nothing Eggsy to rationalize against, at least. He tried to remember that as his adrenaline spiked, the close proximity between them made him nervous. He started to pick his jeans, fiddling with a loose strand of thread to keep his hands busy, a distraction, shifting focus between his fingers and Daisy as the seconds drag on. As if the attraction rippled between them didn’t exist. He tried to ignore it, for more reasons than the picnic with his kid, a deeper well-known set back...well, known to those who knew Eggsy.

“Oh?” Merlin sounded curious. And not in the ‘you should be more careful about assumptions’ way. It was more of a surprise, than anything, and perhaps a bit of shock. His scent changed a fraction, and only for a second, before he carefully composed it, leaving Eggsy with the barest hint of longing in the air.

He twisted then, realizing he wasn't the only nervous person there, and noted Merlin’s tight, warm smile.

Eggsy tried for his own tentative smile, hoping it was genuine, and nodded. Words were far from him, no way he’d be able to confirm Merlin’s insecurities when he barely had a hold of his own.

“Ye are not bad yourself,” Merlin murmured. Attraction was high, it filled the small space between them, almost choked Eggsy, and yet he found himself wanting more. It both scared him and warmed him.

Before he knew it they leaned closer to one another, hands almost touched, and they might have had Daisy not barreled up, shouting for their attention to watch her propel herself on the swings. Eggsy flushed, a bit embarrassed, with a breathy laugh and turned his attention to his girl, but he could still feel the heat of Merlin’s fingers just a few centimeters away. The remainder of their afternoon was consumed by Daisy, rightfully so, and a few requests to be played with in the sand and pushed on a swing, because her legs got tired, before it was almost dinner time.

“Homemade pizza, right daddy?” She lifted her arms, wanting to be carried after all that play, and hopped a bit.

“Yepp.” But Eggsy knew she’d pass out on the couch while he did most of the work. “Can you say goodbye to Merlin?” He asked once they walked from the Park and toward their street.

“Bye!” She waved excitedly. “Thank you for coming!” Daisy managed to wiggle free to give Merlin’s leg a hug, and kiss Mr. Pickle’s snout.

“Thank you for the invitation. I enjoyed it.” Merlin patted her head. “It was wonderful,” he added softly, eyes zeroed in on Eggsy, with a small, crooked smile. The same one that filled Eggsy’s tummy with butterflies, making him feel like and floaty.

Eggsy gulped down the lump in his throat, lifting Daisy as to keep himself busy, and nodded nervously.

“Yeah. Anytime.” He hadn’t realized how much he meant that until the words were spoken.

They stood there a second, both shuffled on reluctant feet, as if it pained them to leave one another, until Merlin stepped closer. The alpha, to date, had been smooth, confident, and so sure of himself, but just then he smelled uneasy, nervous, and almost afraid. There was the ghost of fear that flashed across his brow, tainted his gorgeous eyes, with determination to replace anxiety.

“Here.” He handed Eggsy a card, but before he could look at it, Merlin said, “If you ever would like to do this again, or…” Merlin scratched the top of his head, smoothing his palm down and over his face. “Or if you’d like to go on a picnic with just me,” he finished.

Eggsy clutched onto the business card, wanting to scream ‘Yes! I would love to!’ but unable to do more than smile, begging with his eyes for Merlin to understand. The answering smile he received could light up the night sky, it was blinding and shined brighter than the sun.

“Okay.” Merlin bit his lower lip, like a teenager who’s date said yes to prom, and headed off in the opposite direction, likely for home.

It took Eggsy an embarrassingly long time, and Daisy snoring against his shoulder, to find the ambition to move. He left in a daze, the card—with what he figured out to be Merlin’s number on it—burning a hole in his pocket. As soon as he got Daisy settled in his bed, because it was just a nap, he ran out and dialed Roxy.

“I need your help.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! Here’s the next scheduled update for you all! Hope you have a wonderful week!

Roxy studied the business card, which was just a really nice and well thought out card with his name and number on it, for what felt like a century before she looked up to Eggsy.

“What’s the problem?” He’d asked her over, scared out of his damn mind, and she made it sound like there were no issues with this. “It is just his number,” Roxy deadpanned.

“Really? I hadn’t figured,” Eggsy snarked. “I know what the fuck it is, Rox!” He tossed his hands up, fed up and a little lost, with the entire situation.

“Then what is the problem?” She repeated, calm and patient, but Eggsy could see the patience run thin. “I’m sorry, I’m just not seeing the reason for panic,” she admitted softly.

Maybe there wasn’t need, in normal circumstances, but nothing about Eggsy’s life was normal. He had tried to reason with himself, that this was what you did when you were interested in someone, but it was all professional looking. As if Merlin just so happened to keep these handy whenever an available omega came around and he could press his suit. But Eggsy didn’t get that from the afternoon they spent together. He had been sweet and kind, something he had little experience with when it came to alpha’s, and it was a little unsettling to say the least.

Eggsy plopped beside her with a loud exhale, unsure of how to respond, because perhaps he didn’t have a lot to panic about. Yet why did his anxiety flare, that fight or flight response take over, and make him feel like he had to pack in the night with Daisy and flee?

“Have you gone back to counseling?” Eggsy shook his head. “Eggsy…” Roxy trailed off, wrapping him up in a warm embrace that soothed some of the ache, and nuzzled his neck. “You know it gives you the tools to deal with him.” Eggsy nodded. The lump in his throat made it hard to speak.

He thought he’d dealt with what Dean did. The amount of abuse and carnage he witnessed from the day he stepped into their flat, to the day he died and somehow he and Daisy survived. Which he was so bloody thankful for each and every day. Apparently he hadn’t, though, that much was pretty fucking clear as he sat here with his best mate wrapped around him. He needed to do better for himself and especially Daisy. It did her no favors to have the only parental figure in her life afraid of every alpha he came in constant with, or leery at least.

“I’ve avoided things like this for so long.” For four years, anyway. Eggsy had managed to keep his dating life to betas or nothing. “But my body just CALLS to home,” he stressed on a strangled whisper. He didn’t know Merlin from Eve, but fuck if he could get Merlin off his mind.

Roxy dropped a soft, tender kiss to his forehead and tightened her hold. “Maybe you don’t have to avoid it,” she offered gently.

Eggsy twisted with a small, watery smile. “But what if it blows up in my face?” He wondered, unable to contain tears, and felt powerless against his own emotions.

Her face changed, scent grew and crowded them, danger and protection thickened in the air; it was the strongest Eggsy has ever known her scent to be.

“I’ll end him.” Nothing about what she said sounded like a bluff. Eggsy doubted she wouldn’t follow through, given her military background and constant practice of hand to hand still, he knew it was a promise she intended to keep. “No one will hurt you like Dean did, not ever again. I can promise you that.” Her vow cut through the room and cloaked Eggsy in security.

He leaned into her, grateful he’d met her when he started night classes three years ago, and savored her comfort.

“I love you.”

Roxy’s grip was almost unbearably tight, but Eggsy needed that right now, as she scented away every bit of reluctance that drifted off of him.

“I love you, too.”

\---

Weeks passed where Eggsy didn’t do anything but glance at Merlin’s number on his nightstand table. He tried to convince himself to call him, had even dialed the numbers a time or two, but always chickened out and was unable to complete the task. He supposed the alpha could call him, but you’d actually have to provide a number to do so; which Eggsy had not. Merlin also knew where he worked, figured he could find him that way if he were truly interested, and yet he hadn’t seen him since the picnic.

He tried not to overthink it, because Merlin had honestly put the ball in Eggsy’s court, but somewhere deep he thought perhaps he’d cocked up the lunch they’d had. Which was a fucking joke, because Eggsy was nervous as fuck and honestly hadn’t initiated the invitation. So this reaction was selfish, to be honest, he had no right to sit here and worry HE was the problem. And maybe Merlin was just that much a gentleman? Eggsy would drive himself mad with the notion, and even more so that he hadn’t acted on a fucking thing, but here he was!

“Dais! Gonna be late!” He called up. Story of his goddamn life. He was pretty certain the fucking teacher would just toss them under the bus and forget Daisy and Eggsy’s name altogether. Yet she still welcomed Daisy in, wrote wonderful comments on her homework and assignments, and Eggsy STILL couldn’t get her there on time five days a week.

Daisy’s little feet barreled down. “Coming!” She bounced off the last step, as always, and made her grand entrance. “Come on!” Daisy grabbed Eggsy’s hand, her pack and lunch, and yanked him toward the door like HE was the one late.

They managed to make it there with a minute to spare and Miss. Evans gave him a reluctant, yet pleased, smile as he waved Daisy off. It was far better than the lecture she gave him every other day.

It was his day to open. Thursday’s they always started an hour later than normal, mostly because Jamal had his kid that half of the day, and Eggsy had yet to fill a part-time spot to cover when they both had things to do. Sacrifices that came with owning a bake shop and employing others. It wasn't that he couldn’t afford it, it was more like no one qualified for the job, but Rox had offered to fill in here and there when she wasn’t at University. He was always impressed that she still put in hours as a professor’s assistant and continued to learn her uncle’s business at Kingsman’s tailors.

He’d be alone for the next three hours, so he figured he’d get the case loaded and a few breads baking for the later crowd. Eggsy had three loaves in when the overhead bell rang, signaling the first customer of the day. Business tended to be slow when they opened later, but that was okay, headway still seemed to keep him above water and able to run things.

“Be right out!” Eggsy called as he dusted flour off his apron, and washed the oil off his hands. “Good morning!” It was a bit closer to afternoon, but not yet noon. “How may I help you?” Eggsy smiled brightly at his customer.

His lips faltered when he properly took in the aroma that had filled the room, and taken note to who stood on the other side of the counter. Merlin. Really, Eggsy was normally more perceptive than as of late, but fuck if that cool, confident smile and fragrance cause the little hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. There was not a damn thing threatening about the alpha’s overall demeanor; Eggsy needed to get a damn grip.

“Morning,” Merlin nodded. “I would like two dozen assorted pastries, please, and a large, black, blonde roast coffee.”

Eggsy got right to work. “How are you this morning?” Small conversation would be good, right? “Late start to the day, or off?”

“Late start, I suppose. Which will just piss my friend off.” He sounded far too pleased about that. “Ye alone this morning?” Merlin inquired, curious, as he surveyed the shop.

“I am. We open late on Thursday’s. Schedules all muddled up between myself and Jamal, the other bloke who works here.” Eggsy slid two boxes across the counter to prepare Merlin’s coffee.

“I remember.” Merlin had his credit card in hand, ready to go when Eggsy turned back to ring him up. “Thank you.” He collected all of his goods, but didn’t move. The air changed, like he had something more to say, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

Eggsy held himself upright, forced himself to remain cheerful and open; it was hard. The few encounters they’d had were good, he had to admit that, but Eggsy still didn’t know how he felt for the man. Outside an unrelenting attraction that made him want to jump Merlin’s bones right there. Which was so far from an appropriate response to the alpha.

“Well, thank you again,” Merlin settled on. Sounding a little disappointed in himself, and turned to leave.

“Merlin, wait!” Eggsy blurted out. His face flushed, not sure what the fuck it was he planned to say, when Merlin faced him again. “Here.” He tore a piece of receipt paper off the roll and scrawled his number on it. “I know you gave me yours, but gonna be honest, which is so fucking hard, but I ain’t that brave.” He admitted, pushing the paper across the counter, with the hopes Merlin didn’t make him look like a fool and take it.

Merlin took the two short steps and reached for it, his scent relieved, and his smile warm. “I put the ball in your court,” he murmured softly, but pocketed Eggsy’s contact.

“I know,” Eggsy whispered. “Thank you.”

“It’s still in yours,” Merlin clarified. “I’m nothing if not traditional about these things, Eggsy. That much ye should know about me.”

Oh. It made all the more sense now. He didn’t feel comfortable advancing toward whatever they were headed to, without Eggsy’s consent. The action tipped his heart, caused it to beat a mile a minute, and swell to the size of his chest; how fucking romantic.

“Okay,” Eggsy confirmed. “I’m not used to these sorts of things,” he confessed.

Merlin grinned. It was wide and gorgeous, showcasing his snaggletooth which he shouldn’t find attractive, but did, and chuckled with lighthearted mirth.

“I gathered that much, aye.”

Eggsy leaned against the counter with a dopey grin, all of a sudden he felt very boyish, as if he’d float away.

“I’ll be sure to text ye later.” Merlin winked and took leave.

He would have spent all day obsessing over what had just happened and the secret, yet not so secret, exchange about a possible courtship. At least that’s what Eggsy gathered from the entire conversation. But customers started to flow in after that and not much later Jamal showed up to give him a hand.

And just as promised, Merlin sent him a text with the confirmation that it was him, and Eggsy found himself with the giddiest mood he’d had since he was thirteen and had his first proper kiss. They spent the entire night texting, Eggsy up far past his bedtime even though he had to get up early to open with Daisy since it was her Friday off from school.

Once they’d finally bid goodnight and the promise to text tomorrow, at two in the morning, Eggsy got comfortable enough to sleep with the thought that maybe this whole alpha thing wouldn’t be so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! I am pleased to say there is much traction in this chapter, and some good things at the end! First dates, and a couple other firsts too. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Have an awesome day!

“I see we’re busy again, hm?” Harry snarked, making his annoying presence known, and waltzed in without a care. The lack of decorum was frightening, truly, especially when it concerned a man who walked around in a full tailored bespoke suit all fucking day.

It didn’t ruffle his feathers, though, Merlin purposely chose this time to ignore him, and continued the sentence he had been conducting. He loved the software program he designed for android phones to link up with PC systems. Take that Apple! The program was downloaded onto the mobile in the form of an app, downloaded off of their website onto the PC, and gave the user the ability to sync up. Contacts and all. Whereas Apple required like devices. This did not. He considered it a huge win for his company and development. One of the few reasons he was put on the map and all over technology magazines, websites, and begged to attend each and every convention known to man.

Beauty of choice was he could CHOOSE not to go to any of them, and distributors would still buy his products and sell them in their stores, on webpages and wherever else they desired. Merlin finished off his message with a wink emoji, sure Eggsy would get a rise out of that, and finally gave attention to Harry. Who now sat in front of his desk, a long leg crossed over the other, with a bloody martini in hand. Quick glance at the clock confirmed it was, in fact, too goddamn early for a martini.

“Water is a much more suitable option, even coffee or tea,” Merlin offered, getting up to start the electric kettle. “Care for one?” The inquiry was moot, but it was rude not to offer. Harry’s gaze was bland as his aroma. “Alright then.” He prepared a cuppa for himself and took his spot again like Harry didn’t expel the most annoyed, irritable and rank scent ever.

“You avoided the presentation,” Harry hissed once he figured out Merlin would continue to pretend he wasn’t there.

It mildly entertained Merlin that he was able to get up Harry’s back like this. He hadn’t needed to attend today's presentation, and he’d sent emails out to his staff notifying the lack of his presence. All except Harry, just to annoy the shit out of the man. Call it petty if you will, but that wanker had eaten the last strawberry, rhubarb tart he’d purchased from Basic Kneads and he had quite looked forward to that after his tuna on rye yesterday. So he made it his mission to make Harry’s life hell, at least for the day.

Merlin smiled behind the rim of his mug, taking a long pull of warm tea, and watched Harry’s face redden with anger. He honestly shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he did, really, it was childish and stooped to a level he usually expected from the ponce. But what was a little fun to shake up a boring work week?

“I did not,” Merlin replied. The way Harry’s spine went ramrod straight was almost comical, concerning since he moved so quickly Merlin thought it’d snap. “One day you’re going to throw your back out doing that,” he informed. “Then I’ll have to take care of you.” That would be fun, not. A sick, or injured, Harry was never a good time. Merlin had enough experience with that to know.

“You would not,” Harry snuffed. “My boyfriend would take care of me,” he added haughtily.

He knew enough not to react the way Harry desired him to, like this would be such a shock and awe. It would have been if Harry hadn’t spilled his guts the night he showed up at Merlin’s place, piss poor drunk and flounced about how he and Percival had made it all official. What cracked him up more was that Harry had gotten so pissed after the fact. That was a normal response to a breakup and not get together, but then again Harry never did anything that made logical sense.

Merlin simply shook his head and muttered, “Poor sod,” around the lip of his mug.

“You’re such a child sometimes, Gavin,” Harry snapped, annoyed beyond reproach. “Do grow up!”

“Harry,” Merlin sighed. “I’m not the one who stormed in here like a toddler whose one parent told them no, and then came to nag the other.” He raised a brow, daring him to deny the strop he entered with, and waited. When he didn’t respond, Merlin continued, “That’s what I thought. And I sent an email out to all staff notifying them I was not going to be present.”

If he thought watching Harry storm in, all pissy and bothered, was enjoyable, he was sadly mistaken when his spine straightened further. He feared for the man’s posture, how rigid and stiff it would become in his old age. Or better yet, how it would likely lock up and then we’d have a bigger problem than a broken back.

“Are you taking the piss?” Harry seethed. “Did you just so happen to forget about me? Or did you purposely not CC my name in that email?”

Merlin shrugged, allowing Harry to assume what he’d like.

Harry shook his head. “You really are Satan.” He stood to make himself another martini, again, and down the contents in two gulps. “Wrong!”

“You really have to get help for that.” Merlin eyed the glass.

“And you really need to get your arse off that Henry and fucking do something with your love life!” Harry rebuffed. That stung. “I’m sorry,” Harry added, quickly, once the room filled with Merlin’s wounded scent. “That was terrible of me to say.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed tightly. The injury was soothed when his computer pinged with an incoming message from Eggsy. He typed a response, smiling all the while, and sent it off.

“What was that?” Harry’s curiosity won over. “That’s the program you developed, yes? Who could you be texting?” Merlin thought he didn’t deserve to know shit after that comment, but Harry was right despite how harsh and rude that was. “I am sorry,” Harry repeated shamefully.

“I know you are, Harry.” He could smell the regret and apology in the air. “And I am texting Eggsy, ye know, moving on with my love life,” Merlin deadpanned.

Harry pinked, embarrassment and remorse filled the air, and hung his head. “I was out of line, Gavin, I know,” he added quietly.

“Yes, well, maybe you should think before you speak. Or refrain from a liquid breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” Merlin replied coolly. “Just a suggestion.”

“I deserved that.” Harry nodded.

“You did.” He watched Harry rock on his heels. “And to soothe your curiosity,” Merlin remarked with a side eye glance. “We have agreed to dinner this Saturday.”

Harry all but vibrated where he stood, as if he were the one who had scored the date. “That’s wonderful! Will you be going to the Savoy? Or a smaller, quaint restaurant?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “We are making homemade pizzas with his daughter,” he informed him. Merlin could see the invisible bubble around Harry bust. “Why does everything have to be flashy?”

Harry made a face similar to the time he caught a whiff of some pretty raunchy cheese at one of his mother’s brunches; it was unbecoming.

“There is a child involved,” he said it like the words were a disease. As if Daisy was a disease.

Merlin straightened in his chair, scent guarded and protective. “He has a child,” he snapped. “And when one is involved, it is only appropriate they be included as well.”

Harry waved a hand dismissively. “That’s not my point.” Merlin relaxed fractionally. “Wouldn’t it be MORE appropriate if this omega-“

“Eggsy,” Merlin corrected.

“Eggsy,” Harry huffed with an eye roll. “Dated you before his daughter got attached?”

Of course, the functioning alcoholic with zero interest in children, would have to make a valid point. About children. There were very few things Harry thought logically on, and apparently dating a person with children was one of them. Who the fuck would have thought? Surely not Merlin.

“Aye, except we sort of had a...maybe date at the park? Daisy invited me for a picnic lunch, she is quite charming.” Harry made another ‘you just made me consume spoiled milk’ face. “Ye do not have to like or want children, Harry. But I do.” Merlin felt the need to defend his.

Not that Eggsy and Daisy were his. Maybe. No. But he really would like them to be.

“Right,” Harry allowed as he headed toward the door. “Well, you’ll have to tell me how it goes.”

“I won’t,” Merlin responded, returning his attention to his conversation with Eggsy.

Harry chuckled. “I know, but I’ll find out anyway.”

Merlin didn’t even bother arguing, not when it was true.

\---

“Eggsy,” Dr. Anders smiled brightly. She smelled of the freshest lavender with just a touch of vanilla. It soothed his anxiety as soon as he stepped through her office door. “It’s been too long. Please, sit.” She gestured with a caramel, well manicured hand, and sat in the burgundy leather chair across from the one he settled in.

“I know.” Eggsy used to see his therapist regularly, when everything first went down after V-Day and the Dean shit, but they were back to maintenance visits. He came once a month, more if need be, and it helped.

Dr. Anders crossed a short, stocking covered leg over the other, and kicked her ruby heeled foot like she usually did.

“So, tell me. How’s the bakery? And Daisy? Is she doing well in school?”

Eggsy easily tossed himself into conversation about work and his girl. It was easy to speak of anything other than the real reason he was here, but Dr. Anders was used to that and only allowed Eggsy to piss away twenty of the sixty minutes of the appointment on the subject.

She leaned forward, aroma curious and thoughtful, as she asked, “So what brings you here today? More nightmares? PTSD?”

“Right to the chase, eh?” Eggsy laughed. He drew in a deep lung full of oxygen and exhaled slowly. “None of those, not really.” Eggsy scratched the back of his neck. “I met someone, an alpha,” he started.

Dr. Anders nodded, her scent open and without judgement as he continued. He explained his reluctance around him, how the confident air of Merlin made him both excited and nervous. Anxiety had been another issue and in part, Eggsy wanted to let go of it all and try to move forward to something that wasn’t really anything yet, and make it something.

“So you said he wanted to court you, yes? Or implied it?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. It ain’t what I’m about, not with the history. I just…” He paused, trying to collect his thoughts, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “With what I saw growing up?” He shook his head. “Mating ain’t what I’m after.”

“Did you make that clear?” Eggsy shook his head again. “I think that’s something you have to lay on the table, at least early on, as to not give mixed signals.”

“I know,” Eggsy sighed. “I just didn’t like wanna come out and be like ‘Hey! By the way, my stepdad was an abusive shit who thought being mated meant that you OWNED the omega, so I don’t think we can head that route.”

Dr. Anders chuckled. “No one said you had to word it like that, Eggsy. But I think when the conversation does come up? Mention that you are interested in being in a serious, committed relationship, and if you choose to elaborate on your past, then you do.”

Eggsy played with a stray thread by seam on his jeans. “What if he don’t want me then?” Really, they had barely said they liked each other, and Eggsy was worried about forever.

“Then his loss, Eggsy. Respect yourself. If he can’t respect you and your beliefs? Then he’s not for you.” It sounded simple, plausible even, standards Eggsy should hold himself to, but when he thought about it? His anxiety shot up, his heart quickened and it became hard to breathe. “Slow, deep breaths.” Dr. Anders exaggerated her breathing until Eggsy’s matched and she nodded in approval.

They spoke a little more about Merlin, what he had planned for the date on Saturday and applauded his inclusion of Daisy. By the end he felt better for the visit.

“How about we go back to weekly appointments?” She suggested. “At least until you have your confidence up about the situation.”

“Yeah. Yeah I think that would be good.” He could give up each Tuesday after lunch, that way Jamal didn’t have the bakery to run himself around a busy time, and wouldn’t interfere with Daisy’s schedule.

“Good to see you,” she smiled, genuine, and walked him to the door.

It was the best he’d felt in a few weeks, and he kept that confidence bottled in the back of his heart, ready to be used on Saturday.

\---

“I got it!” Daisy hopped down from her stool, wiping the oil from her hands, and barrelled to the door when a knock sounded.

Eggsy’s heart was in his throat after the first rap, and only lodged itself further as he followed Daisy and opened the door over her head, ignoring the little frown she gave him. His heart stuttered to a stop and picked up speed as he drank Merlin in. Just like their first meet at the park, which was more like their third encounter, he was dressed in well worn, casual blue denim and a pretty new looking red vest. He was momentarily distracted by the sight of his chest in that fabric, like it was restricted and threatened to break free. Eggsy wouldn’t mind at all if it did.

“Daddy,” Daisy hissed, yanking on the bottom of his apron. “You’re staring!” She whispered, rather loudly as five year olds tend to do, and rolled her eyes when Eggsy finally pulled his eyes away to look the alpha in the eyes.

“Please, come in.” Eggsy stepped aside, widening the entryway for him, and finally took note of the flowers in his hand.

Merlin smiled brightly. “These are for you.” It was a bouquet of Gerber Daisies, Freesia and Lilies. They smelled wonderful and were an assortment of colors. All soft pinks, yellows, and a few lilac colored.

“Thank you,” Eggsy murmured, hiding his reddened face into the flowers to take a good whiff.

“Come on!” Daisy, always the impatient sort, took Merlin’s hand and yanked him into the direction of the kitchen. “We got the dough ready!” She climbed onto her stool and pointed toward two bowls of risen, oiled dough.

“Homemade I’m assuming.” Eggsy could hear the grin in his voice, smell the pleasure in his scent, as he found a vase, and filled it with water. “Did you help your daddy?”

Eggsy let them chatter a bit as he floured the counter to roll out the dough.

“Can he help?” Daisy piped up, craning her neck around Merlin to look at Eggsy, and bounced a bit in place. “Please.”

“That is the idea, babe.” He poked her side. “Ever made homemade pizzas?” Eggsy didn’t want to assume Merlin had no idea.

“I have, but with frozen pizza dough.”

“Just a little different. It’s a bit rubber band like, and tends to snap back at you, so you really have to work it.” Eggsy demonstrated for Merlin, being sure to flour his hands first, and decided round for his own. “You can shape it anyway you like.”

“I want a heart,” Daisy decided, and worked with hers.

It wasn’t long before Merlin started on his, working it and stretching it, but at a much slower rate like he’d tear the dough.

“Here.” Eggsy stepped around in a way he could reach around Merlin, manipulating his hands, and forced more pressure. “It has more give,” he promised. It was a little strange, the position, with their height difference, but Eggsy was able to show Merlin proper technique. He would not outwardly comment on their scents, how they mingled and swirled together in perfect harmony to create a soft, yet strong, aroma that was pleasing to his senses.

“There,” Eggsy whispered as he pulled away. Surprised that he didn’t actually want to break contact, but couldn’t continue to basically rub the alpha down with his daughter there. Even if Merlin’s hands, wrists and forearms were much more than a visual delight.

“Thank you,” Merlin murmured softly.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy, yet unnoticed by Daisy. She chattered on about school, showing Merlin a few techniques she learned from Eggsy with the dough, and shaped her pizza like a heart. Merlin’s was more like Eggsy’s, round and just a bit thicker than normal. The toppings, sauces and cheeses were brought out. Eggsy made sure to have a wide variety: red sauce, garlic if you were feeling adventurous, BBQ—because Daisy wanted a BBQ pizza—with bowls of pepperoni, chicken, sausage, peppers, onions, olives, and pineapple.

Eggsy was happy Merlin didn’t say anything when Eggsy added pineapple to his pizza and made sure to grab the ham and bacon he’d left in the fridge, and tossed them all into the oven.

“Come play!” He wished he could be surprised Merlin got dragged into playing princesses; Eggsy wasn’t.

The alpha was very forgiving and tolerant of Daisy. Made him wonder if the man had any children of his own, but Merlin would have brought that up; he was sure. Eggsy might have taken a few photos when Daisy shoved a gold, plastic tiara onto his bald head and promised he looked very beautiful.

“I’m gonna check on the food.” Eggsy hopped up and headed to be sure nothing burned. They were all cooked perfectly, and once they cooled five minutes so the cheese wasn’t molten and stuck to the roof of your mouth, he called them to the table.

Daisy, as ever, steered table conversation. Merlin was ever interested, even if what she told was crap, and held onto every word like it was the most important information ever. It gave Eggsy time to watch, observe and possibly adore the alpha more. What Dr. Anders and he had talked about resonated in the back of his mind, the reminder from his good mates that not all alpha’s were the same, all crashed around him. It seemed Merlin was ‘good people’ and he was wonderful with his girl. Who meant the entire world to Eggsy. And that was what mattered most, a man...an alpha, who could be what they needed and treat them like they mattered.

Merlin acted like Daisy mattered; it made Eggsy’s heart sing.

“But I wanna stay up!” Daisy pouted when it was bedtime. “Merlin is still here!” She accused Eggsy.

Eggsy had honestly hoped this would happen. Dinner was fabulous, he had such a wonderful time, but he was also nervous Merlin wouldn’t have stayed past Daisy’s bedtime. Where they could have proper adult time.

“I know, babe.” She tossed her bum to the floor, crossing arms over her chest, and made no moves to get up. “We aren’t doing this tonight.” Eggsy wished she’d hold off the usual five year old behavior for a third date, maybe a fourth, if he wasn’t being too hopeful about that.

“I was just going to leave, anyway.” Eggsy’s heart plummeted to his feet. What the fuck! He’d cocked it up somehow, he was sure. Before he could spiral out into an anxiety attack, Merlin winked behind Daisy and added, “It was a pleasure, Miss Daisy, I Iook forward to another visit.”

Daisy’s fight seeped out of her as Eggsy thanked Merlin, promising for another date, and saw him out. What she didn’t hear, or notice, was Merlin’s vow to wait until she was safe in bed and Eggsy got him from the porch to finish out THEIR date.

He made quick work to bathe, and tuck Daisy in for the night, making sure to wait an extra ten minutes after she was down. There was always that ‘the blanket wasn’t right’ or ‘I forgot my favorite stuffie’ before she would settle in and sleep.

“We’re in the clear,” Eggsy whispered out the front door.

Merlin grinned and slipped back. “You’d think SHE was the one I was trying to see,” he chuckled.

Eggsy locked the door, laughing with him, before he wandered to fetch two glasses of red wine.

“She’s quite persistent.” Eggsy handed Merlin his as they got comfy on the couch.

“I can see this.” Merlin sipped his wine. “This is good,” he complimented.

“It would go better with the pizza, but then she’d insist on some, which I didn’t have any of the fizzy grape juice I keep when I try to be an actual ADULT and not a father.” Eggsy shook his head, mirth and fondness heavy in his scent. “I love her though.”

“Monkey see, monkey do, eh?”

Eggsy snorted into his glass. “Yeah.” It was good, sometimes, because when you set an example for the child, they generally mimicked.

“I really did enjoy the time with her, though. She’s a very bright and smart little lass.”

“Thanks. I try.” Eggsy did, too. Tried to raise her up proper, all by himself too. “But as much as I love doting over my girl, tell me about you.”

Merlin explained his company, how he was the goddamn founder and CEO of Knights and Wizards Electronics, and his vision behind creating Eco friendly, yet affordable, merchandise. Eggsy would have fallen off the sofa, because holy fuck what would a bloody CEO want to do with a baker, once chav, who barely kept his head above water sometimes. Okay. Eggsy weren’t that far off, financially, but fuck if he had that kind of money!

“Wow,” he whispered. It was the stupidest, half-arsed, response he could muster. Merlin smiled at him. “That’s, wow.”

“Aye. I know it’s a lot, but I worked hard. It wasn’t smooth sailing, high success at first. It took me a solid three years to convince ANYONE my vision and products were worth a bloody pence.” Merlin shook his head. “But here I am, 15 years later, and it’s the best thing I ever did.” He poured out love and pride.

“I hope Basic Kneads is that successful, someday.” It was hard to keep the longing from his voice, scent and mood. “It’s been good to me.” Eggsy was so fucking proud of it.

Merlin lay a hand on his thigh, giving it a tender squeeze, and leaned forward. “It’s wonderful, trust me. You have great products, delicious pastries. I haven’t tried something I didn’t like yet.”

Outside of his confession, Eggsy found himself drawn to Merlin. Maybe it was the hand on his thigh, or the proximity of their bodies, either way Eggsy caught himself drifting closer to the alpha, making the space between them smaller.

“Yeah?”

Merlin nodded, causing his nose to graze his cheek; they were that close, and made sure to catch Eggsy’s gaze. There was a question, almost as if sought permission, in the deep hazel pair that stared back.

Eggsy nodded, a small minute thing, but answered enough for their lips to meet in a slow, tentative kiss filled with desire and inquiries, almost uncertainty. His mouth was soft, like velvet, and fit perfectly against his. It was the best kiss he’d had in years, and that either said very little, or a lot about his love life. Eggsy pressed further, deepening the affection, until it was impossible to stay connected and they needed to break away for air.

As he caught his breath, like they’d been doing more than kissing, Merlin placed their half consumed glasses of wine on the coffee table in favor of cupping Eggsy’s face, and tipped in for another. It was less hesitant this time, more confidence and conviction than the first, but just as smooth and sweet. Eggsy’s head swooned, if he weren’t sitting he’d have fallen over, and head filled with Merlin’s heady aroma. The salty bite of the sea clouded his mind, made him more intoxicated than alcohol ever could, and wrapped around him.

They spent what felt like hours, snogging on the sofa. Merlin’s hand drifted from his face to tangle in the back of his hair, which was a shocking discovery that it didn’t trigger Eggsy, and found it easy to want more. He could have spent the rest of the night like this, if it weren’t for the echo of little feet above them, and headed toward the stairs.

The steps were followed by a whine. “Daddy!” Daisy warbled. He could hear the sleep and tears thick in her voice. “Need you! Bad dream.” She didn’t come down.

Eggsy lifted away with a pained sigh. “Be right up!” He promised.

“Kay! Going in your bed!” Daisy informed him before she scurried off in that direction.

“Fatherhood calls,” Eggsy murmured regretfully.

Merlin took his face between large, warm palms and gave him a tiny, soft peck. “That’s okay. We can continue this next time?” He nuzzled Eggsy’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Eggsy breathed. “We can.”

They shared another long, deep kiss at the door, both unwilling to truly let go of the other, but Daisy’s next whine cut through them, and forced the two to bid farewell.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Merlin promised, pressing his lips to Eggsy’s forehead.

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Merlin smiled and left.

Eggsy sagged against the back of the door, trying to get his bearings, before he had to go soothe his flower. He touched his lips, the shape of Merlin’s were still felt against his, and smiled dopely.

“Daddy!” Daisy shouted, getting louder.

He snapped out of it, locked the house up, and wandered up to settle his baby girl.

They kissed. Eggsy grinned like a loon as he lay with Daisy curled against his chest, fast asleep now he was there. He pulled his phone out to text Roxy and Jamal—they’d be happy to know what happened—before he tried to find sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! An update, as promised, on this Monday! But later in the day!

“You still picking up Dais?” Eggsy asked Roxy. She was there to offer up her help in the shop, not that she needed to now that Eggsy had a full staff, and stocked the baker's case with fresh pastries Jamal took out of the ovens. “She’s looking forward to ice cream with Aunt Roxy,” he added. 

“Of course!” Roxy enthused. “Wouldn’t miss a date with my favorite niece.” 

Eggsy snorted. “She’s your only niece.” Roxy bumped his shoulder. “Besides, it gives me an excuse to shop without her.” He loved Daisy to bits, but a grocery shopping trip—no matter how good she behaved—was always a chore with the five year old. Daisy wanted to do things a specific way, which didn’t always benefit Eggsy when he had a list, a mental map of the market, and ambition to get in and out. 

“What, you don’t want your shoppers' assistant?” Roxy teased, mirth deep in her scent. 

“You know I love her enthusiasm, but it's nice to hear myself think and not forget the milk.” That happened one too many times with his little love, and a ‘no milk in the morning’ Daisy, was not a happy Daisy. Not when she wanted the special cinnamon swirl pancakes Eggsy made...that needed MILK. Not fun. 

Roxy nodded, changing out the filters in the coffee machine for new ones, and dumped freshly ground coffee beans in for another pot. “I know. She’s so ENERGETIC,” she enthused. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Eggsy headed into the back to check on the sweet rolls he proofed prior to baking. He slid two baking sheets into the oven, set a timer, and started to work on the dough for tomorrow's cinnamon rolls. 

Jamal had the wireless speaker on, playing some music off his phone, when Eggsy heard the overhead bell ring. He didn’t jump up, kept jamming to the beat that thumped through the small—yet powerful—speaker; Roxy was out front, she had this. Eggsy took brown sugar, cinnamon, and five heaping cups of pecans, tossed them into a mixing bowl, and stirred them together to sprinkle inside the rolls. 

“Eggsy,” Roxy popped around the door. “There’s someone here to see you.” She grinned, eyebrows wagged delightfully, and made a kissy face. Eggsy frowned at her, had she lost her bloody mind. “It’s Mr. Velvet lips,” she whispered excitedly. 

“Rox!” Eggsy screeched quietly. He hopped up so fast, he knocked the stool over, and left Jamal and Roxy laughing at him as he barged into the front. 

“Hey,” Eggsy breathed. 

Merlin was propped against the counter with his elbow on the top, nonchalantly reading through the latest bakery magazine Eggsy had been reading earlier. 

“Hello.” Merlin looked up with a soft smile. “Smells wonderful in here.” He straightened to face Eggsy properly, placing the magazine where he’d found it. Eggsy squirmed a bit under his scrutinizing gaze. His hazel eyes wandered all over his body, at least what he could see, drinking him in like he was a sight to be had. 

The aroma in the room rose, and not just for the sweet bread he had baking, making it hard to keep himself from leaning in, across the counter. He attempted to maintain some sort of professionalism as Merlin mimicked his body language, following Eggsy’s lead until they were so close their lips touched. If he were in any other place, Eggsy would have stolen a deeper, fuller kiss where he could suck in one of those velvet lips, worrying it between his teeth, and drawing a moan out. One he had the pleasure of hearing on their ‘date’ which was much more for Daisy, than it had been for Eggsy. 

Adorable as she was, Eggsy had wished to have a few more moments with the alpha. At least he got him alone now, or as alone as they could be in the front of a bake shop, with what was sure to be Roxy and Jamal plastered to the back door with glasses slammed against it. An old trick, he supposed, and hell if it worked, but Eggsy was pretty certain there was eavesdropping going on. 

“Well, good morning,” Merlin whispered against his lips. Breath all hot and heavy with the remnants of their unfinished business, or so Eggsy liked to think. Eggsy hummed, unable to help himself, and brushed a kiss against Merlin’s parted lips. “I did come for some pastries.” He claimed, offering up another delicate kiss. “But this is much better.” 

Eggsy’s body sang, a high note that he was sure to be heard kilometers from them. An ache in his groin, that never seemed to go away, blossomed with need, and unpent desire. He was careful to taper down his scent, afraid he’d trigger Roxy to be nosey, far more than she already was. 

“I could offer you some cinnamon rolls?” Merlin’s lips quirked in a sly grin, surely catching onto Eggsy’s underlying implication; ‘Have Me!’. Finally, after a few more moments of their song and dance, Eggsy pulled away, and only because he heard Jamal fall against the door with an ‘oof’ and Roxy’s complaints that he would give away their position; they already had. “Cinnamon rolls, you said?” 

It was hard to keep his tone casual, when he felt anything but, as he gathered Merlin’s order, tossing in a few fruit tarts he knew the alpha liked, and poured him a to-go cup of their blonde roast. 

“I had a really amazing time the other night,” Eggsy added. “Daisy did, too.” He felt it appropriate to mention Daisy’s opinion in the matter, which was honestly just as important as his own, and rang Merlin up. “We should do it again.” By ourselves, he left unsaid. The offer in itself was bold and forward, all things considered, and worry began to bubble to the surface, making him worry he’d overstepped his bounds.

Though there was unspoken hopefulness, a wish that could be felt through the room. Surely the emotion, and wants, were reciprocated as Eggsy slid the pastry box, Merlin's coffee, and card across the counter; their fingers brushed in a way that felt electric. Like a current that released from Merlin’s fingers to Eggsy’s, running up his arm, through his veins, and down his spine to settle deliciously in his groin. 

“Perhaps I could take you for dinner tonight?” Eggsy didn’t miss the exclusion of Daisy. “A proper adult date, just you and I.” Merlin spoke in earnest, yearning thick in the salty sea bite that wrapped around him. “All Bar One Waterloo has some pretty tasty food, it’s known for their vegetarian and vegan dishes, a few other options as well. I’ve had plenty burgers there, I think you’d enjoy it.” 

Eggsy wanted to scream yes, he really did, but grocery shopping, dinner for Daisy. A sitter! It was just too short notice, on the fly, and nothing he could commit to. 

“I would, but--” He started, stopping once the kitchen door flew open and Roxy busted out like some superwoman about to save the day. 

“I’ve got it! Remember I’m taking her for ice cream after school?” Merlin bit his lip, clearly to stave off a chuckle, and looked down with a slight flush, but evident appreciation expelled from the alpha. “It’s Friday! We can make a sleepover of it! I’ll run to your flat, grab her overnight pack, and she won’t even be able to question you.” She smelled so proud and fucking elated, like she was the one going on a date. 

He would have argued a bit, not for the offer but for her overbearing lack of right to privacy, but snapped his mouth shut. Merlin looked so damn hopeful, he really did want to say yes, and that it made it difficult to deny himself. 

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy exhaled. The acceptance eased a weight that he hadn’t noticed before, from the alpha’s face, making him look all the world like a man who had won the lottery. “What time?” 

“I’ll pick ye up at six.” He reached across the counter, not giving two fucks that Roxy was right there, and kissed Eggsy like a dying man who would leave the love of his life behind. It left Eggsy falling into the counter when they parted, and Merlin departed. 

“Now THAT’S what I call romance.” Roxy gave Eggsy’s ass a tap, causing him to yelp and straighten up. 

It was a bloody miracle she didn’t harp on him the rest of the day, and actually allowed him to finish work. Except Jamal shoved him out before five, insisting he could close, and should take the hour to freshen up and wash the flour from his hair. Eggsy supposed he was onto something and went home to do that. He made sure to give himself another shave, getting rid of the stubble that had grown from the morning, and googled the restaurant. It was like a bar, but fancier in a sense, and decided on formal casual. 

He paired his nice black-washed jeans with a deep black, eight buttoned waistcoat with a white button down. It looked good, a little flat, so Eggsy dug through his sock drawer--where he kept the five ties he owned--and found a black and cream paisley patterned tie. Half Windsor was the way to go, ain’t like he was meeting the Queen, running his palms down his outfit. It would do, no matter how bloody nervous he felt, and headed out of the room in his matte black trainers, before he lost his nerve. 

Merlin was precisely on time, in a goddamn Mercedes...that he did not drive himself. 

“You look stunning.” Merlin breathed, brushing fingers behind Eggsy’s neck while he captured his lips in a warm, soft kiss before he opened the car door for Eggsy. Like a bloody gentleman, and waited until he slid in before returning to his spot. 

The drive was surprisingly short from Eggsy’s, the conversation was light, discussion of plans for the weekend. An offer extended for Merlin to join he and Daisy on Sunday for another picnic lunch, chicken salad sandwiches were on the menu this time. 

“I would love that.” Merlin promised as they pulled up. 

“I’ve never been here before and it ain’t far from the Eye.” Eggsy noted, looking over the menu he’d been handed, and thought the chicken katsu sounded appetizing. It was a firecracker chicken with steamed sticky rice and a spiced coconut curry sauce. 

Merlin ordered them a starter of Pil Pil King Prawns served with toasted ciabatta. 

“To proper first dates.” Merlin held up a glass of red, a name he’d never heard before: Barossa Valley Estate Shiraz. Which evidently would pair well with the 8oz Ribeye he ordered. 

Eggsy grinned, offering up his own glass of white, that he had no fucking clue of the name, just knew it went well with the chicken curry. “To first dates.” 

The atmosphere was busy, yet carried the ease and relaxation of a finer pub. Ones that Eggsy couldn’t normally afford to go to, before his business, and found himself comfortable in this setting. He worried he’d be out of place. Though Merlin made it easy to forget there were other people with them. They enjoyed the food, it was delicious, and packed with so much more flavor than any of the restaurants, chip shops, or takeout places he’d been to. Eggsy could easily see himself visiting twice a month, just to treat himself, and Daisy since there was a kids’ menu. 

“This is amazing.” Eggsy sat back with only a couple spoonfuls left of curry on his plate, and downed the rest of his second glass of Pinot Gris; he had later found out. “I don’t think I can fit another bite.” He was impressed Merlin had finished his own. The parmesan rosemary fries, that were served with Merlin’s meal, were out of this bloody world. 

“Care for a bit of a walk by the Eye? The sunset is wonderful by the Thames.” Eggsy tried to snag the check, but Merlin was quicker. “My date,” Merlin argued and paid. 

“Yeah. A walk sounds nice.” 

And it was. The night had cooled, water rippled with the light breeze that wandered through the boardwalk, and made the colors of the sunset magical against the Thames. 

“Here.” Merlin pulled on their joined hands, leading Eggsy toward the Eye, and spoke to the man at the ticket booth. Eggsy didn’t miss Merlin slip a ticket into his hand, obviously having already purchased a seat, and waved Eggsy toward a pod that was lowered for them. 

These pods held 3-25 people, expecting a few more patrons to board with them, Eggsy didn’t anticipate the pod to close and ascend the ground. 

“Merlin?” Eggsy knew how much these cost. No bloody way the man would drop six hundred pounds on a fucking second date, not when Eggsy barely had his courage about him to tell the bloke he didn’t want to mate. “These ain’t cheap,” he argued weakly. 

Merlin took his hand and brought him over to a corner of their private, 360 degree view of London as the sun went down, and placed a tender kiss to the back. 

“It’s better appreciated without a crowd.” He was too stunned by the grand gesture, let alone the breathtaking view he missed to gape at Merlin, that he didn’t even notice a private attendant who opened a bottle of champagne. 

Eggsy swallowed the lump in his throat and forced himself to gaze out the glass pod, just as they stopped at the top, and watched the sky. All striking pinks, bright, vibrant oranges and yellows mixed together to create one of the prettiest sunsets he’d seen, at least from this view. There was so much that overwhelmed him, maybe in the right and wrong ways, that once Merlin handed him a flute of champagne, Eggsy felt it bubble over. 

“I don’t want to mate,” he blurted out. There was this expectation, one he was sure whoever he wanted to be serious with would respond with, and yet Merlin didn’t meet it. Hazel eyes enlarged for just a moment, but regulated to a normal shape, and waited. He could see the well practiced patience, yet what he couldn’t hide was a slight tinge of uncertainty in the air. “I want serious, I want forever, but I...I can’t have your claim on me,” Eggsy supplied quietly. 

Whatever doubt Merlin had felt, seemed to wash away with Eggsy’s words, replacing his earlier precaution was replaced with hope. To say Merlin was nothing like any other alpha he’d met, would be a goddamn understatement. 

“I want someone to grow old with, but I can’t do a traditional alpha/omega dynamic. I just...I know that’s important to you, and I’m so--” Eggsy was cut off with the weight of Merlin’s mouth to his, a hard press that was both loving, and claiming in a way that didn’t take ownership over Eggsy; instead furthered their burgeoning bond. He had a moment of worry, which quickly dissolved into a moan as he leaned into the affection. 

The champagne and their other guest, was forgotten about as Merlin kissed the oxygen right out of him. Eggsy had no clue they’d returned to land or that Merlin tipped the man who delicately hid himself in a corner, until he was being pulled from the pod, and led into the back of his Mercedes. He barely got a word out, their lips were sealed together the entire trip, and found it hard to care that Merlin brought him to his home. 

Clothes were removed on an elevator trip, where Eggsy didn’t pay attention to anything other than the warmth of Merlin’s skin against his. Hands greedily worked to free his tie, with confident and skillful fingers that were well used to the task, and managed to get Eggsy topless as they stumbled into Merlin’s flat. He had no bloody idea what they were doing--of course he knew, and never wanted someone more in his life--especially since he’d just confessed that Merlin would never be able to mark him, but as he was pushed down onto a bed, it was clear the alpha gave little shits about formalities. 

“Mer…?” Eggsy’s voice trickled to a whisper. His mind ran a mile a minute, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone sentence, while Merlin got him exposed and naked. It was the most vulnerable he’d be with anyone in years, since Dean and his mum died, and yet he felt so free. 

“I don’t care.” Merlin read the room, sensed Eggsy’s unspoken question. “Wanted ye since I smelled your scent on that bloody shirt. Ye don’t have to wear my mark, just promise to be mine.” There was a possessive rumble that rattled his chest, and despite the anxiety he’d felt before, Eggsy found he wanted to belong to him in every way outside of mating. 

Which was a hell of a lot forward for a second goddamn date, not that either of them seemed to care as they rolled around Merlin’s sheets. 

Eggsy would accept a marriage proposal, if Merlin offered one, right then and there just from that confession. He was suddenly VERY thankful Daisy was at Roxy’s, as Merlin eased into his prepared, slick hole, and rocked his world. No pun intended. It was the best fucking sex he’d ever had, and Eggsy did have a few partners before he was forced into parenthood. He came with a loud shout, Merlin’s Christian name whispered past his lips, at the same time Merlin pumped, stilling into Eggsy and filled the man with his seed. 

The alpha’s knot swelled, forcing them to stay connected--if Eggsy valued his body and didn’t want to end up in pain--and only slipped out when safe to do so. There was very little fucks given about mess, though Merlin made a point to wipe them down, and situate their bodies in a nice post-fuck cuddle. 

“Don’t you want to know why?” Eggsy asked as Merlin’s fingers danced up and down his side. They trailed past his hip, to mid thigh, and worked back up while he dropped soft kisses below his ear. “Why I don’t want that?” He clarified, worried Merlin wouldn’t understand. 

He could feel the press of a smile against his skin. Merlin shrugged behind him, continuing his tender caress and kisses, making Eggsy feel so many things. 

“If you want to tell me, sure, but I cannot do anything more than respect your wishes.” Eggsy could have wept. Not once had he ever been in a relationship where someone understood, respected, and accepted Eggsy’s boundaries. “Ye said you wanted forever,” he whispered, brogue thick and sleepy. “And that’s good enough.” 

Eggsy knew how reluctant he’d been, how his anxiety had eaten him up, and almost prevented him from this, and how they ended up here so fast, so quickly, was beyond his comprehension. All he did was say a silent thank you, and decided to take it for what it was, and fell asleep in contented silence, with Merlin’s hand running up and down his body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Apologies for a day late update, but I'm here and it's ready!!
> 
> A little heads up for you all. Next two updates will not be posted.  
> One: They are not written.  
> Two: I will be on vacation all next week! 
> 
> Writing may or may not happen, but to be on the safe side, no updates.  
> So I leave you with this bit of cute, and wish you all a happy, healthy week!

“Pretty...uh, I mean Merlin gets to build a fort with me, right daddy?” Daisy asked as she frosted Friday’s special biscuit cut outs. There were a dozen unicorn, stars, and rainbows cut outs. Last week it had been race cars, flames, and wheels. But Daisy was a one trick pony, always reverted back to what made her most happy, and since it was her pick, Eggsy didn’t care.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, flower. He said he was real excited.”

In the past month and a half there had been more picnics, dinners, and a bunch sprinkled in where Daisy was involved. They had made a trip to London Children’s Museum. It had been a lot of fun, and to no one's surprise, Merlin was a hit with Daisy and a few kids she recognized from school. The alpha was a natural, it stirred all the paternal instincts in Eggsy, causing symptoms of heat to kick into gear, despite his birth control. He hadn’t ever given thought to reproduce, not really, until Merlin and all of a sudden he wanted to bear this bloke's pups.

The realization was both exciting and scary as fuck. Because, where kids were concerned, Eggsy hadn’t really made choices. Well, he sort of did, when shit hit the fan and Daisy was parentless. He could have shipped her off into the system, but he didn’t, and yet when it came to actually CHOOSING to have children, he just didn’t spend too much time on the subject.

He had to admit though, they’d make some pretty fucking attractive kids.

“Look Daddy!’ Daisy cheered, yanking Eggsy from his daydream, to show him her biscuit. It was one of the rainbows, all pink, purples and pastel blues. Eggsy grinned approvingly, leaning in to kiss the purple frosting from her nose, and nuzzled her cheek. “I made it for Merlin.” She nodded her head, placing it to dry away from the others, and continued on.

Tonight would mark Merlin’s first sleepover with them. Something Eggsy had been cautious of. Everything had moved rather quickly, and he didn’t want to cock anything up, not that it seemed Daisy was worried in the least. Not that a five and a half year old would be, the only thing she was concerned about was whether or not there would be popcorn and cocoa. Yet Eggsy was a little jittery about the whole thing. Though the appointments with Dr. Anderson helped a lot, she was insightful when Eggsy couldn’t work past his feelings and anxieties. She was a Godsend, her assistance with the decision to move forward was appreciated more than he could put into words; even if she was paid to do it.

It was all in his court, though, just like Merlin said once they finally admitted they had feelings. So the decision to have him over for a sleepover, that Daisy had only begged him about once she found out Eggsy had spent the night at Merlin’s—thank you Roxy—it was an endless battle of when.

“Ready, babe?” Eggsy slung her pack over his shoulder, collecting the box of sweets she decorated for Merlin, and held a hand out to her. “Come on. We have to get started on the spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti!” Daisy roared, skipping alongside Eggsy as he said goodbye to Jamal, before loading her into her seat. “Do you think Merlin knows the spaghetti monster?”

Eggsy chuckled as he pulled away from the curb. “I would hope so. The spaghetti monster has been around a REALLY long time!!”

“‘Cause growing kids need to eat ALL their dinner, right daddy?”

“That’s right.” There was a monster associated with each meal, depending on what aversion Daisy decided to develop that week, and spaghetti was a long going thing. Which shocked him, to be honest, most kids would eat and breathe spaghetti; Eggsy did, at least.

“Go wash up, flower. You can help me roll the meatballs.” Eggsy checked the red sauce he had in the crock pot, loaded with all kinds of yummy veggies. Onion, peppers, carrot, tomatoes, mushroom and spinach.

Veg were one of the hardest things to get down Daisy these days, which often meant Eggsy hid them in things like pasta sauce, cheese sauce, and of course steamed with some butter but never anything unreasonable. If she had plain veg, not covered in sauce, she got a sticker on her food chart. Which earned her an extra hour of game time if she collected six. One sticker equated an extra ten minutes, and she often hoarded them for a full hour; smart cookie she was.

“Meatballs!!” Daisy stomped into the room. “Need my apron, daddy.” She stood still while Eggsy helped her with it, before she climbed her stool to roll meatballs.

They were tossed into the oven to bake while he helped her with homework, too early to start the water for the pasta. An hour flew by like nothing, Eggsy added the cooked meatballs into the sauce, a pot of water set on the stovetop that had just started boiling, when the doorbell rang.

“I get it!” Daisy shot past the kitchen, from the living room where she’d been playing, and fumbled with the door, nearly hitting Eggsy in the face when she swung it open. “Hi Merlin!” She hopped up and down, reaching to be picked up, and squealed when her wish was granted. “We have spaghetti! Snacks. And daddy said I can watch a movie!”

“Oh yeah?” Merlin smiled brightly, an expression Eggsy quickly figured out was only reserved for him and Daisy. “That does sound like proper sleepover activities.”

“Yepp!” Daisy nodded her head so fast, Eggsy worried she’d get whiplash. “You have an overnight bag?” Merlin held up a pack. “Yes!”

“Here.” Eggsy offered to take the duffel bag he’d brought, setting it on the stairs, before he took Daisy. “Go play,” he urged when she pouted. “Stop. Dinner will be ready in a bit, yeah.”

“Okay.” Daisy pouted all the way back to her toys.

Merlin chuckled while wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist, large palms rested on his low back, fingers sprawled out to massage the top of his arse, and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“She’s excited,” Merlin observed against his lips.

“Mmm.” Eggsy hummed, tipping up into the affection for something deeper, allowing a moan to escape when it was returned. He would have stood there snogging him all day, but the sound of water bubbling over initiated space between their mouths. “Guess I better get to that.” He didn’t let go, though, and instead dragged Merlin with him.

The alpha was pretty useful in the kitchen, where preparing garlic bread was concerned, and shortly the three enjoyed the meal. Adults were able to appreciate a glass of red wine, and little one’s had a glass of sparkling grape juice. And Merlin was educated on the spaghetti monster—who only visited little girls and boys that did not eat ¾ of their dinner—and discovered Scotland didn’t have spaghetti monsters. Or so he told Daisy, having lacked the knowledge of something so well known in their home. An unfathomable bit of information that Daisy couldn’t wrap her little head around, but felt proud she knew something someone older than her didn’t.

“Ye are never too old to learn, lass.” Merlin poked her nose, earning the best giggles; Eggsy felt his heart melt. If he had to watch them together day in and day out, Eggsy was sure he’d be reduced to a puddle.

It was hard for him not to stand back, watching as Daisy showed Merlin where to load his dish, and explained the rules of the house. His cute, little girl so grown up and responsible, Eggsy was proud.

“Jammies! Then fort!” Daisy ran up the stairs, not waiting for Eggsy, and ready for her bath.

“Feel free to relax. I just have to give her a quick bath.” Eggsy gave a parting kiss, and performed the quickest bath ever, not at all surprised when Daisy didn’t want to play in favor to get downstairs.

Eggsy was impressed, to say the least, and even more so when they joined Merlin. Who was not only dressed in blue and green checked loungers, white vest, with fuzzy slippers in place—to which Daisy cooed over since they had googly eyes—but had a pretty magnificent fort made up.

The sofa cushions were situated in a way that it created like a dome, with one of the big, fleece throws that was kept on an armchair, draped over and made it seem dark with a cozy battery operated moon shaped lamp, that he somehow suspended from the top. Daisy took one look and lost her collective shit, diving right in to roll around the nest of pillows and blankets with a high pitched squeal that only dogs should be able to hear. Eggsy chuckled warmly, loving the simplicity of a child's happiness, especially when it came to his, and it was earned by a man who couldn’t be more perfect.

Before he could get too sappy, and in his feelings, Daisy pulled him from the tender moment he was having, calling him to the fort.

“Come on!” Daisy popped her head from beneath a mountain of pillows, with Merlin now sitting beside her. A soft and besotted smile creased his face, much like the one Eggsy wore.

It was in that moment Eggsy knew he was done for, that Merlin would hold his heart forever. He didn’t know what to do with this newfound feeling, or how to process it, but he wasn’t given much time to react and was yanked down to cuddle in Merlin’s lap. Where the three enjoyed popcorn, made on the stovetop of course, homemade cocoa, and three Disney Princess movies. Eggsy was slightly shocked Merlin had a favorite, but when Brave played he understood why.

“She’s finally asleep,” Merlin murmured, fingers still smoothed through Daisy’s curls. Apparently Eggsy wasn’t good enough that night and she’d fallen asleep in Merlin’s lap, head draped over his thigh, while Eggsy took comfort against his free side. “I thought children usually pass out 30 minutes into films.”

Eggsy snorted. “It’s your first night here. She fought exhaustion after Tangled.” He rubbed his cheek to Merlin’s shoulder, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck, while taking his free hand to lace their fingers together. “She’s pretty smitten with you.” Merlin came to rest his head on top of Eggsy's, his cheek pulling in a smile against him.

“She’s a lovely child.”

Eggsy didn’t miss the faint longing that tainted his scent. Reluctance began to fill the air, an unspoken question hung between them, as if Merlin was afraid to bring up what was on his mind. Eggsy would have probed further, except Daisy woke momentarily to shift between them, cuddling up to Eggsy while still maintaining contact with Merlin. He watched with love and adoration, as Merlin closed his palm around Daisy’s and wished this would never end.

“Maybe we should try to sleep,” Eggsy offered instead. The missed conversation could wait until it was just him and Merlin, especially if it was about what he thought. Children and the prospect of future ones. “She wakes early and demands pancakes.”

Merlin laughed quietly. “Pancakes are important,” he agreed.

They carefully slipped down against the nest Merlin created, it was quite comfy and offered support so that adults didn’t wake in discomfort. Eggsy wouldn’t deny how safe and at ease he felt as Merlin wrapped strong, long arms around them, forming a cage of protection as tranquility swirled between them.

In the whisper of his kiss to Merlin’s neck, Eggsy said, “Goodnight, Merlin.” The ‘I love you’ was just barely contained on his tongue, but shifted in the room.

“Goodnight, Eggsy.” Warm, velvet lips met his in a soft goodnight kiss. And when Merlin nuzzled the crook of his neck, where his scent gland resided, Eggsy found himself leaning into it, and not shying away like he would have months ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am back from vacation! I apologize for the day late update, but needed a bit to unwind and the chapter came a little slower than anticipated, but here it is!
> 
> Chapter 13 has already been started, so a prompt update will appear then—regular life willing!
> 
> Enjoy!

It’d been about a month since Merlin’s first sleepover, with several more in between, and it was perfect. The alpha was everything Eggsy could have hoped for, when it came to relationships. Which is something they had, having finally made their titles as partners official; somehow boyfriends seemed so juvenile. Despite his ever growing comfort with the alpha, Eggsy couldn’t shake this anxiety that built each time he thought of the older man stepping foot into his house. Even as Merlin frequented after work for dinners, movies, and assorted other intimate activities that they tended to wait for until Daisy was fast asleep. 

The nerves weren’t tied to Merlin’s presence, not in the sense of Eggsy’s earlier timid behavior. This was linked to something ingrained deep. It had all started when Dean first moved in with them. He’d run around, likely in response to his mum who had done the same, and tidied up his toys and other belongings. It was when he felt something deep. Perhaps something as serious as forever. An emotion so foreign that it scared him. It wasn’t the fight or flight kind of scared, or even shy away. But it teetered on paranoia. Did Merlin feel the same for Eggsy? And if he did, would it all go tits up once they lived together? The questions were endless, and likely would drive him mad. 

Which was exactly how he felt now as he darted round his home, cleaning each and every last crevice he could. As if Merlin would pass through with a white glove, tutting Eggsy’s poor housekeeping skills. Which weren’t poor at ALL, he had a bloody five and a half year old, who thought blueberry stains on her fingers were cool. 

“Daddy?” Daisy asked one evening. 

Merlin was due in the next hour, but they weren’t staying here for the night. He would only be by to collect the two for dinner, and head back to his place. It was the very first time Daisy would be over Merlin’s. Several thoughts flitted through his mind, yet again because it never stopped these days. Would Merlin have anything for her to play with? Where would Daisy sleep, between them? Would they be able to have sex? That had him scrubbing the counter fiercely, the same spot he’d worked the sponge over for the last five minutes. If he worked it any harder, he’d scrub the finish right off. 

“Daddy.” Daisy repeated more forcefully, hoping to get Eggsy’s attention which was hyper focused on getting the stain out of the counter. It wasn’t until Daisy put her little hand over his, did he realize the ‘stain’ was part of the marble in the countertop. 

Eggsy huffed, pulling back from his obsessive cleaning, and wrung out the sponge to wipe down the breakfast table. He was just aware Daisy followed him, her scent curious and on the verge of concern. Which wasn’t what his little girl should be feeling right now. But he couldn’t stop. Not when these new, well not so new, emotions bubbled up in his chest, traveling to his throat, threatening to close off his windpipe. 

He loved Merlin. Eggsy loved him more than he could put into words. They had gone from this song and dance, pretending they didn’t have feelings when they were close to unbearable every time they were around one another. 

“Daddy!” Daisy shouted, finally getting Eggsy to snap out of his trance. When he stood to meet her bright blue eyes, all wide and curious, she huffed a bit seeming exasperated by him. “Why you cleaning?” She wondered, following Eggsy to the sink. “Merlin won’t be here. We’re going there!!” She sounded far too excited. A grand adventure to Merlin’s! It was, after all, her first time. 

“I know,” he answered. The pads of his fingers were all wrinkled. “Go get your pack. I set it on your bed, yeah.” Eggsy smiled down at his precious girl. 

Daisy rewarded him with one of her mega watt smiles with dimples creased in her cheeks. “Okay Daddy!” She ran off, seeming to have forgotten her earlier worry, and pounded up the stairs. 

Once alone, Eggsy realized what he’d been doing. A tick he developed when his life went tits up, not that it had been great beforehand, and big changes happened in his world. Like the first time Daisy called him Daddy. It was both the best day of his life, and admittedly a little scary. She would look to him for each and every thing, as if she hadn’t already, and put extra weight on what he was doing. 

It happened again, now, and only sporadically when he had strong feelings. The realization he loved Merlin put him in a spiral. All of a sudden nothing could be out of place, the house had to be spic and span, and no wonder Daisy felt the change. Eggsy had grown unbearable. 

“I’m ready!” She announced. I’m not, Eggsy left unsaid. “Where’s your overnight pack, Daddy?” Daisy looked around the room. 

“Right here.” Eggsy took it from the hallway just as the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes. “Babe,” Eggsy sighed as he opened the door. “Said you could just come in, yeah?” He stepped aside for Merlin, and just in time for Daisy to speed past him, charging Merlin. “Dais,” he chided with a fond smile. 

Merlin never minded, and it seemed he didn’t now, as he hoisted the young girl up to give her a tight, bear hug. Eggsy was pretty sure his heart couldn’t take anymore, until Daisy kissed Merlin on the cheek; a loud smacking thing. He would have turned into a puddle of goo right there, and was sure his scent depicted how pleased he was. 

This was all he ever wanted for his girl. Part of him worried about her knowing Merlin so early, maybe it would backfire on him and then he had his flower involved. Eggsy shoved the possibility from his brain, at least he could speak with his therapist about it, in favor of accepting a tender kiss from Merlin. Hundreds have been passed since their first and it still gave him a thrill. 

“Are we ready?” Merlin inquired. A moot question, seeing as Daisy wore her new Unicorn pack, thank you Merlin, with her little feet covered in sparkly pink trainers. 

Eggsy slipped his all black winged trainers on, a new pair he’d found to go with his white ones, and grabbed his bag. 

“Yep.” He grinned. 

Daisy chattered the entire ride, to no one's surprise, and made sure to tell Merlin how excited she was. Eggsy had already pre-warned her. There were a lot of breakables in the flat, Eggsy was sure he couldn’t afford to replace a single item, let alone all of it. They were able to sneak in a few words, between Daisy’s nonstop stories, and held hands the entire way. 

“Woah!” Daisy gasped, taking in the foyer of Merlin’s loft, and wandered through with wide eyes. 

Merlin gave her a small tour and introduced them both to a room he had set up for Daisy. 

“Babe?” Eggsy whispered. 

He’d been here numerous times, and not once did he recall a Princess themed, sparkly room, especially for a little girl ever being beside Merlin’s bedroom. It had a gorgeous carriage shaped bed with enough toys, you’d think Merlin robbed a toy shop. There was so much he wanted to say, yet all he managed was a tiny squeak as Merlin wrapped him in a hug from behind. 

His lips were warm against his ear. “I hope this was okay.” 

“Mhm,” Eggsy agreed. It was more than okay, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. But left that to Daisy, who let out the loudest squee Eggsy had ever heard. 

She didn’t leave them much room to talk, insisting they played a game or two with her. The rest of the evening was clearly tailored around Daisy. Chicken tenders were for dinner, chips and a veg provided for the sides; Eggsy could have married him right then. A movie followed the meal, once a bath was had, one where Merlin allowed Daisy and Eggsy privacy, right before tuck in. 

“Daddy?” Daisy whispered sleepily. She looked so tiny in her new big bed. 

Eggsy paused his reading of rapunzel. “Yeah, Flower?” 

She snuggled the plush frog pillow stuffy with a crown, close to her chest and peered up at him through tired eyes. “Can Merlin be my Papa?” The request was so quiet, Eggsy almost missed it. 

“Your wot?” He repeated. Eggsy heard her, but he just wanted confirmation. 

Daisy squirmed under the new emotion in the room, Eggsy’s anxiety tainted the tranquil space that was created for her. But she still untucked her chin to better look at him. 

“My Papa...you know.” She shrugged. “You’re Daddy, but like another one, but Papa ‘cause Merlin old.” Eggsy had to laugh at that which earned a tentative smile from his girl. 

His heart took off like a horse at the Derby, galloping to break through his chest. This was bad. Or good; he wasn’t sure anymore. He knew the day would come when Daisy would want another parent, he just didn’t foresee it being this soon. 

“Maybe, yeah.” The last thing he wanted to do was get her hopes up. And perhaps deep down, Eggsy hoped Merlin would be that for her too, and who knew...a few more pups in the future. Before he could allow his dreams to take flight and overwhelm himself with wishes that were so uncertain, he finished the story and gave Daisy goodnight kisses. 

Because he was sure of her, and what went on right now, and that was a blossoming relationship that might lead to forever. 

“Goodnight, Flower. I love you.” He pressed a sound kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well.”

“Night. I love you too, Daddy.” 

Eggsy backed out, leaving the door open a slip, and watched it for a long moment. A Papa. Something she’d never asked for in the past. Somehow Eggsy thought he’d have to explain to her why she didn’t have a mum, but of course his baby was special and never wanted to be ordinary. No. She wished to have two fathers. 

“Is everything alright?” Merlin wondered softly. Eggsy didn’t start, already sensed the salty, stormy scent behind him. It smelled like his forever. Eggsy took a deep breath and faced the alpha with a small nod and smile. “Ye sure?” Concern deepened the lines around eyes that held depths of the world. Eggsy’s world. 

He could watch him forever. Do absolutely nothing with his days and gaze into deeply bright hazel eyes that held his universe. Eggsy stepped closer to grasp Merlin’s hand, wrapping his fingers with his until he had a firm hold, and dragged him into the direction of Merlin’s room. No words were spoken as he locked the door before he advanced to undress the man who made him feel the depths of the world, who caused Eggsy to love harder than he ever dreamed possible before. 

Merlin’s touch was gentle as Eggsy got him naked, fingers smoothed beneath fabric to work Eggsy out of his own clothing. 

“Everything is perfect,” Eggsy whispered into Merlin’s ear as he tipped him back, forcing the older man to fall against the bed. He climbed astride his lap, flesh met flesh, and slipped his slicked hole across Merlin’s hard groin. “You are perfect.” The tender compliment burned in Merlin’s irises, pulling something intense between them, thickening in the air surrounding them. 

Little time was spent on foreplay, the act of what Eggsy sought more important than arousal. He wanted to feel that connection they’d created, one he knew Merlin felt too, and make it concrete. Once Merlin entered him, Eggsy allowed the alpha to take control. He wasn’t afraid around Merlin. Not when he took extra special care with him, handled him like a delicate flower, and caused him to feel incredibly cherished, loved. 

They rolled around a bit until Merlin found a perfect rhythm. It was just as soft and slow as Eggsy desired, thankful that Merlin read the room and could sense Eggsy’s wants without needing to voice them. It wasn’t long before they found coupled release, filling an unspoken void. Eggsy tipped up to seal the act with a hard, heated kiss that bled with affection. 

He leaned away enough to put a small space between them, Merlin’s quick, rough pants of breath welcomed against his lips. Before he lost his nerve, Eggsy needed to say it. 

It was now or never. 

“I love you.” The whispered confession stilled the room for a moment. It wasn’t at all in a way that led to an awkward denial, but shock and awe where Merlin’s aroma swirled with disbelief. 

Merlin lifted up a bit more so that their gazes locked. Eggsy would have felt self conscious of his words, except Merlin’s face was incredibly warm and soft with what could only be a mirrored emotion of his confession. 

“I love ye too.” His response was much deeper, more forceful than Eggsy’s had been. 

Eggsy took Merlin’s face, coaxing him down, to kiss the breath right out of his alpha. His. For once in the few months they’d actually been together, Eggsy didn’t feel wrong thinking Merlin was his.

The rest of the night was spent in the other’s arms, tracing the words ‘I love you’ with lips against exposed flesh, murmuring it into the night, speaking it out into the universe. Love. Eggsy was so in love. And right then he realized they’d have forever, that this wasn’t a ruse and his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. Because Merlin wanted forever too.


	13. Chapter 13

“How much more do ye have to go?” Merlin wondered, carrying what felt like the hundredth box of Eggsy’s shoes. He had no idea how one could own so many. Then again he didn’t understand how Harry had so many suits. Especially for a man who worked at a software development company, but to each their own he supposed.

Daisy was given smaller, lightweight boxes which contained most of her belongings--because, of course, the young lass wanted to feel useful. Which wasn’t all that much for a six year old, seeing as they’d purged a lot of her older toys, donating most of them along with some clothes she’d outgrown. Not to mention her room at Merlin’s, now their shared loft, was filled with all her necessities. They’d gone shopping after her first stay here with Eggsy keeping a careful eye on her spending, even if there was no limit where Merlin was concerned, which inevitably resulted in a space full of items the pup loved.

She’d also started to leave some belongings here, toys, stuffies, and some clothing, during their multiple sleepovers in the last few months. They’d made sure to fill one of her new dresser drawers with clothes, bringing over favorite stuffies which would ‘keep Merlin company’ when they weren’t there. Which really wasn’t all that much anymore. Merlin was used to house guests five out of seven nights, and so after a bit of discussion, long nights where they spilled every single secret, the decision was made to blend households.

And today was the big day! Well three of three big days.

They’d started Friday night with the hopes to have finished by Saturday evening, which turned into Sunday morning. It was fine, of course, Merlin didn’t mind a wit so long as his omega and his pup were here with him. Merlin long since stopped convincing himself they weren’t his, with the way both he and Eggsy felt, it was hard to deny belonging and possession. But not in a way that made Eggsy uncomfortable. Merlin easily recognized Eggsy’s timid and concerned nature when they spoke of mating, even if that was completely off of the table. Sometimes things just popped up. Of course Merlin would divert the conversation, not willing to make things uncomfortable for his omega.

He could hear Daisy’s squeal in delight as she entered her very own big girl bathroom. Contractors had just recently finished an adjoined bath for the little girl, something Eggsy INSISTED on helping foot the bill with, even if Merlin fought him tooth and nail on it. It wasn’t worth the actual argument it had turned into, so Merlin relented. What Eggsy didn’t know was he fibbed about the actual cost, no way he would take precisely half from Eggsy and that wasn’t to say the omega couldn’t afford it; he could.

“A bit more.” Eggsy dropped a box on the floor in front of the bed.

Merlin internally groaned. It felt like the single father and daughter had so much STUFF! He bucked up, putting his best face on and carried the rest into his home. Their home. Merlin mentally corrected more times than once in that day. As he got a few boxes unpacked, Merlin heard Eggsy helping Daisy. It was cute.

“No! Here, daddy.” Daisy’s little footsteps were easily heard as Merlin emptied a box of clothing into the dresser. “Mr. Turkey has to go there.” Merlin chuckled to himself.

He had another box open, it seemed to be picture frames, and unloaded a few. At the top were ones of Eggsy and Daisy, handmade paintings that were clearly done in a child's hand. Eggsy was sentimental, there was no doubt about that. Merlin placed a few around the room, figuring they could hang some up to make this space Eggsy’s as well. He’d set a couple out when he came across one that was small and old. Clearly from years ago. It was of a young woman with golden blonde hair, pulled back in a messy bun with a tired smile and a man who had striking similarities to his partner, and a newborn baby. Merlin touched the glass, rubbing dust and dirt away, to marvel at the happy family. It didn’t take a genius to figure out this was Eggsy and his parents. Merlin set it aside to grab another.

This one held the same woman, a bit older, but smiling brightly with a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

“Okay! I’ve got her busy sorting through stuffies.” Eggsy wandered in, a bit out of breath, and peered into the box Merlin was working on. His scent twisted immediately. The usual sweet cinnamon and sugary aroma turned sour, like a spoiled pastry, tainting the joyful atmosphere that had filled the loft.

Merlin wanted to question, but perhaps there was good reason he’d never heard of this woman or seen this photo. Maybe Eggsy’s mother and sister were lost to V-Day, not an unusual happening.

“I…” Merlin started, cautious, handing the photo over. An apology hung in the air, but he was suddenly at a loss for words. Who were these mystery people?

Eggsy took it without question, eyes watering as he did, his palm passed the frame. “My mum,” he explained. Merlin nodded, he’d gathered that much. “And...and my little sister,” Eggsy added. There was something apologetic about his tone, Merlin was confused. Why would he be sorry? For crying?

He quickly rectified that emotion, pulling Eggsy into a warm embrace, nose buried deep to soothe away his stress. Merlin didn’t like it when Eggsy was upset. Though this was more than mourning Daisy’s growth over the last year, while sorting through old clothes. A war raged in the omega, fire and despair was evident in his usually bright and shining eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have gone through it. I was simply getting a head start.” Merlin ran comforting palms up and down Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy shook his head. “No. Glad you found this.” He put the frame down to lead Merlin to sit with him on the bed. “That’s my Dais,” he confessed in a breathy whisper. Okay. Maybe he had it wrong the first time, and perhaps this woman was Eggsy’s sister.

“Is she a niece then?” Merlin inquired. He wasn’t sure if he even made sense anymore. “Did ye take the pup in, lost this woman to V-Day? Or another way?” He wasn’t trying to pry, truly, but he did want to understand the source behind Eggsy’s mood shift.

He nodded. “Yeah, but ain’t my sister. At least not her.” Eggsy gestured toward the older woman, who could have been around or close to Merlin’s age. “She’s my mum, and that’s my baby sis.” His voice was torn, completely wrecked with the new information he’d just divulged. Eggsy turned away from Merlin, as if looking him the eye would be unbearable.

Merlin slipped a finger beneath Eggsy’s chin, coaxing him to meet his eyes. When he succeeded, he held them there, and hoped his scent depicted how supportive he was, how much he loved Eggsy.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Merlin prompted, unsure of the new anxiety coming off the omega. His alpha instincts screamed at him, as if he missed something important, urging him to provide comfort and reassurance for the unknown heartbreak. “Eggsy?” He pressed, feeling a bit out of his depth with how sorrowful Eggsy had grown.

“And she’s my sister! Daisy is my sister! Doesn’t that bother you!?” Eggsy’s anxiety was palpable in the air between them. Suddenly his worry and caution, in the beginning of their meeting and relationship, made sense. Of course, Merlin assumed any parent would proceed any relationship with extra care when a child was involved. But it made sense, now at least.

Though he still didn’t grasp why this was so scandalous. Nothing about raising your sister, in unfortunate circumstances--whatever those may be--could be considered unseemly. At least not to Merlin. Not when he had the chance to be a father ripped right from beneath him. He shook his head, this wasn’t about him, and focused on Eggsy who was close to an emotional breakdown.

“And that’s a very admirable thing to do. Taking care of your baby sister as if she were your own pup.” Merlin didn’t care that Eggsy didn’t give birth to that girl. Blood didn’t make family, actions did, and Eggsy was by every definition that girl’s daddy. “So no, it doesn’t bother me.” He finished with a tender kiss, hoping to seal his assurance. “It doesn’t matter to me how ye got her, aye?”

Eggsy sagged forward, until his forehead met Merlin’s, letting out a soft sob, and nodded. He didn’t ask anymore questions, just allowed Eggsy to process this, at the same time he did. Even if it didn’t matter to Merlin, because it did not.

“Lost mum and my stepdad to V-Day. Dais was just a baby and...and I couldn’t hand her over to the system, even if that would have been easier for me.” Eggsy said in a rush. “So I did what I could. I took Daisy. It was hard at first, some days it still is, and I went to school. Learned what I already knew and opened the bake shop.” He chuckled, mirth, and heartbreak resonated through the sound. “Beans over toast was our staple the first two years.” He pulled away and stole himself a glance at Merlin, beneath thick, watery lashes. “I didn’t stop her when she called me daddy. I should have, but I didn’t. Made me happy, you know?” There was a touch of shame etched in his features and scent.

Merlin provided a soft smile. “I do know, aye.” He could relate far more than Eggsy truly comprehended. “And there is nothing wrong with that, Eggsy. You did what you could. You were the parent she needed, the parents she didn’t have! There is no shame attached to this, and I don’t want ye to think I expect that of you. You should be proud. Daisy is smart, loving, and so kind. That could only come from you, hm?” He cupped Eggsy’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, stroking the stubble there. “You’re amazing,” he breathed. Merlin closed the small space for a kiss.

It was tender, slow and contained all the love and adoration Merlin felt for his omega. Eggsy shifted in, his mouth opening just enough that Merlin tasted this morning's coffee mixed with the pancakes he’d made for breakfast, with a hint of syrup. But before he could slip his own tongue in, to deepen the affection, and get a better taste of him, Daisy barrelled in at the speed of light. Like the little bolt of lightning she was.

“Kissy!” Daisy chanted as she charged them.

Merlin separated with a chuckle to lift the small girl to cuddle between their bodies. The earlier photo was forgotten about, as the three of them each bestowed kisses to cheeks, cuddling until all were hungry enough for lunch and headed to make some sandwiches.

\---

“I hate ironing.” Eggsy grumbled.

Merlin laughed from his spot on the bed.

They’d had a pretty eventful couple weeks. Eggsy and Daisy were settled in nicely and Merlin was due back to work. He’d taken some time off to help with the move, getting things sorted, and even took on the duty of school-drop-off with Daisy while Eggsy worked the early mornings so he was home in the evening. It was a great balance that seemed to work for the three of them.

“You ain’t allowed to laugh.” Eggsy tossed an article of clothing at him. Which he caught with practiced ease, and continued to read off his tablet as if nothing happened.

It was really more like answering emails. Since he hadn’t been in the office, Harry was overseeing a lot of his disciplines and communicating via email. No matter how the old ponce wanted to FaceTime him, probably just to annoy the piss out of him.

“Hey!” Daisy complained from her spot beside Merlin. In his rebuff, he’d tossed the shirt over her head.

Merlin removed the offending fabric to kiss her little nose. “I’m sorry Miss Daisy.” He apologized by bussing her cheek, nuzzling into the soft, plump skin just to hear her giggle. Those sounds were made of magic, and made his old heart light and airy.

“It’s okay, Papa.” It sent a thrill each time she called Merlin that. The first time he might have shed a few tears, privately, of course, and always wanted to give her big hugs and kisses. He was a Papa! It didn’t matter how he became one, just that he was and Merlin couldn’t be happier.

She pulled the shirt away to bring to Eggsy, but stopped to examine it. “Hey! Daddy! This is the date shirt!”

Merlin and Eggsy looked up at the same time, noting it was the Robin’s Egg blue button down that led to their meet and current lives. Very hard to blame the dry cleaners for something so wonderful.

“It is.” Eggsy took it from his girl. “It’s how we met.” His smile was wide and tender, completely angelic for his alpha. Merlin returned one in kind, making sure to blow him a kiss.

“Aunt Roxy said you would be pretty together.” She nodded, settling in beside Merlin again with her little body tucked against his.

Eggsy frowned a bit. “When did she say that?”

“At the place!” Daisy enthused, focusing on her game. She was allowed a few hours of tablet time, and since Merlin was on his, she figured it a good time to spend on hers.

“The dry cleaner?” Eggsy’s scent was wary in seconds.

“Mhm.” She no longer gave her father proper attention.

“Daisy.” Eggsy snapped his fingers until she looked up, annoyed tablet time was being interrupted. “What do you mean? Was Aunt Roxy at the cleaners?” He pressed, clearly irritated.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, daddy. She and that other guy--” Her brow furrowed in concentration. “--Mr. Harry. They played a game.”

Merlin’s hackles rose. “Harry?” He growled, unprepared for Daisy’s explanation.

“Yeah. He said you and daddy needed to kissy kissy.” She exaggerated the action by demonstrating what she meant. “Well, Aunt Roxy and Mr. Harry.” Daisy nodded. Little hands inched to pick up her tablet. “Can I play my game, daddy?” She sounded, and smelled, just as bored as any six year old who had to discuss a ‘meet cute’ because that's precisely what that was!

Eggsy waved her off. “Yeah, sure. Go to your room.” Daisy didn’t have to be told twice and slid off, leaving the two men to themselves.

“That bloody wanker,” Merlin growled, again, deeper with more warning this time. He hadn’t wanted to scare Daisy before.

“Mm.” Eggsy hummed. “Mr. Lang wouldn’t have just mixed those up by chance,” he mused aloud, turning over the new information as he spoke. “Wot the fuck!” Eggsy filled with anxiety.

Merlin was up and out of bed quickly to smooth palms down and around the softness of his omega, hands resting at the small of his back. He dropped a few delicate kisses to down turned lips, hoping to soothe away the new stress this had caused.

“Shh.” He nuzzled him for good measure. “Maybe she’s just telling tales?” Merlin tried. Which earned him a doubtful glare. “Aye. I know.” Merlin agreed, pulling away to dial Mr. Lang, and got to the bottom of this situation.

Lo and behold, Daisy had not told a fib. Harry and Roxy were the reason for the mix up, and Merlin had a hysterical Mr. Lang on the other line, and by the end of the conversation, he and Eggsy had free dry cleaning for life. Not that they needed it.

“She was correct.” Merlin had an intense urge to stab Harry with a pen. He watched Eggsy for a moment, the man he loved beyond comprehension. More than his ex, Henry. He wasn’t sorry, no. This was a blessing in disguise, but he wanted Harry to pay. “I’m not sorry they did it,” he finally admitted. “I love ye, Eggsy. I’m not at all regretful.”

Eggsy’s face thawed with relief. “I love you, too.” He smiled and curled into Merlin’s open arms. “But they ain’t getting away with this,” he mumbled against Merlin’s chest.

“I agree.” Merlin needed Harry to understand you didn’t go around meddling in one’s love affairs. “We’ll think of something.” He promised with a sure kiss. Eggsy’s lips turned up into the affection, both of their scents mingled with mischief and deceitful intentions to make their best friends’ lives hell for a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! But we are 3 chapters away from being finished! 
> 
> Thank you all for the love and support!

They allowed weeks, a month even, to slip by before their plan was put into motion. Merlin felt less guilty, whereas Eggsy was worried for his friendship. Of course Merlin soothed his anxiety, reminding him they weren’t concerned with putting their noses where they didn’t belong. Though Merlin did know without Harry’s meddling nature and Roxy’s persistence to find Eggsy some normalcy, they wouldn’t be where they are now.

Which was very tired, as Merlin rubbed soft, soothing circles over Daisy’s tummy. She whimpered a bit, the nausea finally subsided enough that she wasn’t gagging. Eggsy smelled a little wounded, but he smiled still. Merlin gathered it was the proclamation Daisy made to have Merlin rub the ouchies away, and not her daddy.

“Can I have ginger fizzy, daddy?” She whispered, sounding just as pitiful as she looked.

Eggsy bestowed a tender smile on her, nuzzling her cheek a bit with the promise for the sweet drink she asked for, and saltines to help absorb some of the acid that wreaked havoc on the young one's stomach.

Daisy had used their loo to brush her teeth and used too much of the fluoride containing paste then she normally would have when her bubble gum, fluoride free, one was concerned. The precious pup had swallowed a TAD too much, resulting in their current state at two in the morning.

“Will it stop, papa?” She wondered up to Merlin. Bright blue eyes wide, watery, and heavy with exhaustion.

“Aye. It will only hurt for a little while longer, my lass.” Merlin kissed her nose. His alpha instincts raged, wanting to destroy the source of his pup’s discomfort. Except he couldn’t really battle her body’s response against something she ingested. Bugger all that. His girl was in pain, her distress palpable in the air.

“Here we go.” Eggsy sing-songed on his way in, handing the sippy to Daisy. Merlin was certain he didn’t want to risk a glass and a possible disaster that would end with fizzy all in their bed. “Little sips, yeah.” He coaxed some into her, all the while Merlin’s palm never halted movement.

They were finally able to calm her enough into sleep, that way both adults could get some rest as well. Tomorrow had a lot riding on it, as Merlin had the intention to put his plan into place, with Eggsy to follow. But he gave little of thought on the matter, right at that moment, as they hunkered down and cuddled around the wee one.

\---

“What’s crawled up your arse and died?” Roxy asked, watching Eggsy bustle around in an irritated rage. “Eggsy?” She’d completely stopped icing Mrs. Weatherbee’s order of cinnamon rolls. Her aroma was concerned, a little annoyed, but most of all worried.

“Just leave it, Rox.” His shoulders slumped dramatically, hoping to add to his displeased scent. Or at least he hoped to convey it properly. He was right shit at acting, one of the bigger reasons he was always shy and reserved. At least where dating and meeting new people were concerned.

Except Roxy didn't leave it, Eggsy counted on that, and she followed Eggsy to the front of the shop, where he loaded this morning's special: Cranberry Orange Muffins with a yogurt crumble topping. He’d been experimenting, using Merlin and Daisy as test subjects. It was adorable how his alpha grumbled on about needing to exercise more with his increased caloric intake, to which Eggsy promised he’d give him another, very USEFUL way to workout. The offer had gone over incredibly well, if Eggsy said so himself.

He had to beat down the images that clouded his vision, he needed to be mad! Upset and hurt, not jubilant and horny...because they’d be fucking when he got home. Eggsy pushed the ideas aside, in favor of giving off faux disappointment. He was a terrible actor, thank God he enjoyed baking so much. But it seemed Roxy bought whatever tale he spun with his aroma, allowing them to seep out of him and thicken in the air.

“Eggsy!” She actually plugged her nose. “What the hell? Are you okay?” Roxy suddenly became defensive. “Do I have to hurt Merlin?” There was threat, danger, deep within her tone. It was almost comical to Eggsy, really, but he sobered up enough to toss his nose in the air and continue his work. It tipped her off easily. “What did he do? I’ll murder him.” Her growl was impressive for a beta.

“Just leave it Rox, yeah?” He added more weight to his words, sounding a bit exasperated and put out that she tried to meddle in his life...again. “Ain’t your problem, now is it?”

Roxy huffed, annoyed and angry, and tailed him all the way into his small office. Her scent was next to unbearable, which wasn’t at all like her; she must be really upset with the thought Merlin could hurt Eggsy.

“Why is it any of your business?” Eggsy looked up at her, eyes cold and challenging. “Always told me love would find me, yeah? Would turn out okay, wouldn’t it?” He modified her words, tossing them at her with unjust irritability. She nodded, despite herself. “Well it didn’t,” Eggsy spat.

She flinched away, as if his words had left his mouth, and smacked her across the face.

“What happened?” She probed, softer this time, and came to sit on the lone folding chair that accompanied his own desk chair. “Did he…” He could see her analyzing him, looking for any signs of abuse; Eggsy almost felt bad.

He shook his head. “No.” Eggsy was pretty sure Merlin wasn’t capable of hurting him.

“Then what?” She sounded as patient as she smelled, which wasn’t very much.

Eggsy sighed heavily, finally meeting her gaze, and said, “He doesn’t want forever if it means we can’t mate. That if he can’t put his ownership on me, he wants me out.” He tossed her hands from his, trying his best to seem wounded. In truth, if this were reality, Eggsy would be heartbroken. The thought alone brought anxiety into his throat, threatening to choke him off. He held onto that, just to keep up the show.

“I’m…” Roxy floundered for words. He detected the faintest hint of doubt and guilt. “I…” She struggled to give him an answer.

“Yeah. You don’t gotta say nothing. Daisy and I will be moving out.” He stormed off, allowing her to sit in the remorse that had started to cloud his mind. Eggsy ran out the back door, gulping in a lungful of fresh air, needing to clear her distress from his brain.

At least to Roxy, it would seem that he needed to calm himself from the current situation, when he headed back in and her eyes held an apology that she didn’t voice. Little did she know, Eggsy was aware of the source behind her need to make things right, but he left that to himself.

\---

“You’re grumpier than usual.” Harry announced on his way into Merlin’s office, again without knocking. He found it so rich, that the man who proclaimed himself a gentleman, didn’t once knock before he entered Merlin’s office. As if the ponce felt privileged in some way, shape or form.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “And you’re annoying, as usual,” he rebuffed with the best sneer he could muster. “What do ye need, Harry?” He said his name like a poison.

Harry eyed him for a moment, decided to ignore him in favor of pouring himself a martini. It was barely lunchtime, which wasn’t at all out of character for the alpha. Merlin didn’t watch him and focused on the product review he had made on their newest designed graphics card, giving high praise to the R&D team. They had recently released one, but you could never be ahead in the technology world. What was new today, was ancient tomorrow, and meant they were behind. Merlin and his team always had a hand in something better, faster, with more clarity and running efficiently, and economically friendly, as possible.

“Here.” Harry set a two finger dram of Scotch in front of his keyboard, which honestly annoyed him more than his earlier faux irritation. “You need it,” Harry offered, sitting across from Merlin with a smile.

“And ye need a new liver, but you don’t see me setting down one in front of you.” Merlin disregarded the alcohol and continued to drink his tea. “I’m shocked your family doesn’t have them in stock somewhere, just waiting when one of ye drink yourself into cirrhosis.”

The jab had the desired effect.

“I do beg your pardon!” Harry’s spine went ramrod straight, nearly dropping his martini in his haste to sit up. “I know you dislike my choice of drink, and I’ve put up with it for years, Gavin, but I did not do anything to deserve your verbal abuse!”

That surprised Merlin, enough his hackles went up. “No?”

Harry growled a bit. “No,” he firmly repeated.

“Ye dinnae get to growl at me, in my job, where I employ yer arse!” This had turned out VERY differently than Merlin had expected, but now he was honestly pissed.

“Fuck you, Gavin.” Harry didn’t move though. “Employ ME? I helped you build this from the bloody ground up! And you know it!” It was true. Harry had assisted him with some financial struggles in the beginning, of course Merlin paid him back even when Harry insisted he needn't.

He sagged back, nodding, and allowed some of the tension to leave him. “Aye, ye are right.” There was no need for a blowout.

Not when Merlin intended to make his best, dearest, oldest, and most ANNOYING friend in the world feel like an arse. The man should. Merlin didn’t go around sticking his nose into his love affairs, even when he knew Harry had a thing for Kingsman’s owner and tailor. And see where that got him? It got Harry a relationship with the bloke. Granted, by all accounts, Harry’s overbearing need to make sure Merlin was happy, was the exact reason he WAS happy. But that was neither here nor there. Merlin wanted to mess with him a little bit.

“It’s home,” he admitted after a few moments. That seemed to thaw Harry in his seat, he sagged a bit, concern laced the air, and creased his face. “Just...some things at home.” Merlin softly repeated, laying it on thick for show.

“What is it?” Harry’s tone was gentle, offering comfort that couldn’t be seen, but rather felt. “Anything I can do to help?”

Merlin snorted with little amusement. “No. I think you’ve helped enough.” Sarcasm bled from each word.

“I’m sorry?”

“Ye know, Harry. All that encouragement, the push to get me out and into the dating world?” Harry carefully nodded in agreement. “Yeah, well, you can stick your advice up the arse.” Confusion rippled from the other alpha until it cleared and clouded with remorse. “Aye.” Merlin returned his attention to the letter he tried to type up.

“Gavin,” he started softly. “What happened?” Again, the question was the same, seeing as Merlin didn’t give him a clear answer.

Merlin fidgeted a bit, trying to look uncomfortable by the inquiry, and subject. It wasn’t as easy as he guessed, lying to his best friend and all, but he tried to hold onto the information that they’d set this all up.

“Lass wanted to call me papa.” That perked Harry up. Merlin shot him a glare that deflated his joy. “It was brought to my attention that I would not ever be the girl’s father, and the sooner I realized that the better.”

“He...he said that?” Merlin nodded. “Gavin, I’m so—“ Merlin held up a hand, stopping him from further apologies. He didn’t need to hear it.

“Like I said, you’ve done enough.” Merlin turned away without further comment, leaving Harry to ponder his words and what that confession had meant for his ‘shaky’ relationship.

“Are you…” Harry verbally and visibly struggled for the right thing to say. His scent verged on regret. When he didn’t finish his inquiry, Merlin looked up, a questioning brow raised toward him. Harry swallowed. “Are you two separating then?” His voice now no louder than a whisper, almost inaudible if Merlin hadn’t seen the words in his lips.

“Aye, we are. It’s just not a good fit, Harry. That and his dog.” Merlin shrugged. “It’s not working.” He refrained from adding ‘no thanks to you’ and went on with his paperwork.

Harry stayed for a moment longer, before he made the smart choice to leave, likely feeling worse than when he walked in; he surely smelled it.

Merlin text Eggsy ‘mission accomplished’ and completed his work in record time. At least Harry didn’t question him, which meant his lie had worked and not it would just be a waiting game. Merlin was sure he could last longer than Eggsy, but only time would tell.

They both arrived home at the same time, decisions made to keep Roxy from Daisy, at least for a little while. No one could risk her spilling the beans, much like she had to them. It wouldn’t be hard, not with the faux situation Eggsy had cooked up.

“Seeds planted?” Eggsy wondered on his way out of Daisy’s room. Merlin nodded in confirmation. Eggsy sighed, sagging into Merlin’s embrace, smelling of deceit and anxiety. “I don’t like this.” he moaned.

Merlin kissed away the little V that had formed between his brows, in hopes of dispersing his worry.

“I know.” He dragged him into their bedroom. “Ye can tell her, if ye wish.” Merlin was just a bit more stubborn than that.

Eggsy’s jaw stiffened, lower lip jutted out in defiance against his emotions. “No,” he firmly answered. “But I don’t know how long I can let it last,” he admitted, crawling into bed and rolling into Merlin’s arms.

“Just tell me when.” Merlin littered the back of his neck with kisses. “We can stop as soon as ye say.” He would do anything to make sure his omega was comfortable.

Eggsy purred happily, twisting his face in until their lips met, seeking affirmation through the kiss; which Merlin greedily complied.

And all was well, at least for the first week of their newly ‘single’ lives.


	15. Chapter 15

It continued the way it was for a few weeks, the lies becoming harder to keep up with, at least on Eggsy’s part. And Daisy had started to question where her Aunt Roxy was, why she wasn’t allowed at the shop, and how come they stopped their picnics? The questions were endless and more difficult each time. Eggsy began to run out of excuses, and it seemed Merlin did as well. The little girl wasn’t just inquisitive toward Eggsy, but her papa as well. It was almost maddening, honestly, he didn’t get it from one end, but both.

“I can’t do this anymore, babe.” Eggsy whined as they got ready for bed. Three weeks. He’d given it an honest effort. For three bloody weeks. He felt his anxiety worsen with each sorrowful gaze Roxy tossed his way. Not to mention she smelled absolutely RANK. He’d never caught a whiff so strong, not from a beta anyway.

Merlin hummed beside him. “It is wearing down, aye?” Eggsy nodded. “Ye think they’ve suffered enough?” Eggsy shrugged.

He really loved the idea at first, now it was more work than it was worth. They had invaded their privacy, in every way possible, but he was sick to his stomach. Soon he’d have an ulcer from the stress of it alone, forget all the bad eating he’d taken up because of it, and the heartburn! If he was chubby before, well, he was pushing an extra stone around now, he was sure. His frown melted into a soft smile, as firm lips pressed to his temple, carrying all the love and adoration that surrounded him each time he was in Merlin’s presence. Which was quite often, much to his pleasure.

“Daddy!” Daisy hollered. Eggsy sighed, sagging against Merlin’s side. “I need another tuck in.”

Eggsy gazed over his shoulder with doubtful eyes. “And why would that be, miss?” He noted the pudgy pug wiggle in her hold. “And why is JB with you?” The canine usually took to sleeping in his dog bed in front of the fire. It was one of those fancy, electric ones. Eggsy’s heart was soothed from worry, knowing his girl couldn’t get into trouble with the faux hearth.

“He was scared.” She whispered above JB’s head, who now focused on licking her chin. “We heard a noise.”

Merlin’s beck went ramrod straight, all doting, gentle and calm scent vanished, quickly replaced with protection and a fierce growl erupted. It was loud enough to give Daisy a shake, and admittedly Eggsy as well.

“Babe.” Eggsy cautioned, knowing Daisy’s games. This was her way to get a few more cuddles, kisses and possibly an extra song for the night. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” His words did little to deter the alpha. Merlin already headed toward the door, making sure to shove Daisy further into their room, and vanished.

Daisy looked after him, her little brows raised in concern.

“Dais,” Eggsy reprimanded. “You know ain’t nothing in your room, yeah?” Daisy looked up with guilt stricken eyes. “I know you like more stories and extra kisses, but you gotta sleep.” He scooped the contrite pup up, carrying her into her own bedroom where Merlin had searched every last corner. “Nothing?” It did no good to tell him ‘I told you so’ when the alpha smelled so worried.

Merlin nodded. “Aye. May have been the wind.” Just as he spoke, gusts picked up, causing a dramatic ‘woosh’ against the windows; Daisy shook in Eggsy’s hold.

Before he could even deny her unspoken request to sleep with them, a loud clap of thunder shook the room.

“No, daddy!” Daisy wrapped her small arms around his neck, nearly choking him. “Papa!” She shouted, a near screech, and launched herself into Merlin’s unprepared arms. “Don’t make me!” Her pleas broke Eggsy’s heart in two. He was prepared to tell her no, if the power hadn’t gone out momentarily.

“Maybe we should sleep together?” Eggsy offered in the pitch black. Soon everything was brought back to life, if only a dim light compared to the ultralight bulbs they had in each fixture.

“Generator,” Merlin explained, clutching Daisy’s face into his neck. He looked as pitiful as he smelled. Eggsy knew right then and there they’d have a tiny person between them the whole night.

What he didn’t expect was the small dog who came with said small person, but it didn’t seem anyone was in the mood to argue. Especially as the rain began to pour, the wind blew it sideways, causing the large, hard raindrops to hit the windows. The room brightened with each strike of lightning, making it hard for Daisy to get sound sleep. She whimpered and whined in her slumber. Eggsy was all too willing to scent, soothe, and whisper sweet nothings to chase the distress away.

Merlin, on the other hand, wrapped them both in his large, sturdy arms, offering protection and security. It made sleep easier to find, as far as Eggsy was concerned, with likely little rest for the alpha.

Eggsy gathered as much the next morning, when dark circles took up the space below Merlin’s eyes, shadowing the already dark and hooded expression he often wore. Eggsy was sure to make him an espresso, finally having learned how to use the damn machine.

“Here.” He kissed eager lips before continuing the french toast for the morning. Despite last night's storm, Daisy was still expected to attend school, much to her displeasure.

Once they were all caffeinated, fed and dressed, Eggsy ushered the lot of them out the door and into the waiting car. It was still odd to be driven everywhere, even if it was nice to avoid London morning traffic. Daisy was the first stop and then Eggsy, two streets over just in case, before Merlin gave him a parting kiss and went his own way.

“Okay!” Roxy popped out of thin air, causing Eggsy to have a bloody heart attack, and jumped in front of him on his way toward the shop door. “I have something to tell you.” She gnawed on her lip, looking anywhere but at Eggsy.

He got the doors open, let them in, and decided to leave a ‘Sorry, Closed’ sign on the door for an extra half hour. Coffee was brewed, streusel muffins plated, and cups poured.

“So, what is it you have to tell me?” Eggsy asked as he sat across from her at a tiny bistro table.

She played with the crumb topping of her muffin, doing everything to avoid eye contact. “It’s my fault.” The confession was so soft, Eggsy almost missed it. “All that you’re going through.” She quickly added, likely sensing and observing Eggsy’s confusion.

Eggsy sat back with a careful sigh, feeling more smug than he had the right to. It was almost an ‘ahh’ mixed with faux surprise. He allowed a few silent moments to pass, debating if he wanted to admit he knew or not.

“I know.” He watched her stiff posture deflate but then quickly tighten up, shock and deceit thick in her aroma. That had his rise, contort from playful to angry. She didn’t have the right to feel betrayed in any way! “I think that’s the wrong reaction,” he warned.

Roxy eyed him carefully for a second, then nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.” The words sounded like they hurt. “But I only meant good! Honest, Eggsy!”

“I know.” This much he could agree with.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Eggsy felt the apology. It seeped from her like a poisonous gas, swirling around him until he was sick from the fragrance.

Eggsy sipped his coffee, choosing his words with care. “I know you are, and I know you meant well, but my life is not for you to mess with, right?” She agreed quickly, head bobbed faster than a bobble head. “Good. Then maybe this will teach you to never do that again.”

She went from nodding, to confused in half a second flat. “Learn what?” Suspicion dripped like venom from a snake. “Eggsy.”

“Now, before you go getting your knickers in a knot, remember what you did...BEHIND my back.” She backed down a bit. “Dais slipped...told Merlin and I what you and Harry had done, said it like it were no big deal. But that is a big deal, Rox!”

“I know!” She tossed her hands up. “It wasn’t right. I was wrong, and now I ruined your love life.” Roxy slammed her back so hard against the chair, he feared for the wrought iron structure.

Eggsy chuckled despite himself. “No. You didn’t ruin it.”

“What do you mean!” She shot up. “You and Merlin broke up, and if I hadn’t stuck my nose where it didn’t belong, you’d be ju—” Roxy paused as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her once wide, apologetic eyes turned the darkest shade of brown Eggsy had ever seen, and locked with an icy, spine-chilling gaze. “That is so low, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Wot!?” Eggsy reared back. “You’re fucking kidding me, yeah? YOU and some bloke I don’t even know properly, hooked me and Merlin up BEHIND our backs, and I’M the low one?” He shook his head. “No. I ain’t buying that, Rox.”

“You think I did it to hurt you? No. I didn’t. I did it because I fucking love you, you daft numpty!” She pinched his ear. “You wouldn’t crawl out of your shell, live! Meet people!”

“And why did you think that was your decision to make?!” Eggsy shouted. “It wasn’t! What if this had gone south, and I ended up more fucked up than I already am? Did you fucking think about that?” When she didn’t answer, her cheeks bright with chagrin, Eggsy stood. “I thought not.” And walked into the back to knead some dough.

He hoped Merlin’s reveal went better, because he was pissed.

\---

Upon his arrival, Merlin noted Harry pacing in front of his office door, like a caged animal. Merlin would have barked something snarky, except the man looked absolutely wrecked!

“Did ye not have your morning gin?” Nope, didn’t matter how distraught he seemed, Merlin still had to throw a jibe in.

Harry huffed, for once seeming to be the one annoyed, and waited until Merlin gained access to his office and followed in.

“Normally I don’t mind, but don’t be a prick, Gavin.” This caused Merlin to turn on a heel, curious above all as, and raise an inquiring brow. “I need to talk to you,” Harry said in earnest.

Instead of a jab, Merlin motioned for him to sit while he prepared cuppas. Part of him wondered if the conversation had anything to do with the one he wanted to have with his dearest, and oldest friend. Though Harry wasn’t normally that forthcoming, admitting he was wrong was an awful quality of the Hart’s; they were never wrong.

“I’ve done something awful, and I hope that you can forgive me.” Is what Harry started off with, accepting his mug of tea, and shocking the socks right off Merlin.

He not only got a full confession, but a bloody apology! Merlin had the urge to mark the date on his calendar, never forget this. Half the time, through Harry’s speech, Merlin wished he had a recording device, just for proof. Once he finished, now at Merlin’s feet on his bloody KNEES, and sobbing into Merlin’s thigh, Merlin found his voice.

“Harry, Harry.” Merlin stroked his hair, it didn’t seem the other alpha minded. “Harry, I know.” The older man lifted off his leg, brown eyes red rimmed and puffy, a sad look on such a posh man, to be sure. “I know,” he repeated.

Harry shifted further away, his scent so distorted Merlin feared for his lung health, and stumbled onto his feet.

“You...you KNOW?!” Merlin nodded. “You selfish arsehole. You let me GROVEL at your feet, you bloody wanker!” Merlin shouldn’t find his appalled reaction as amusing, but here we are! “Arsehole!” Harry turned away from him, wiping his face with a pocket square, and stared at the wall.

“We aren’t really broken up, either.” That thickened the rage pouring off the alpha, mixing with his earlier grief, until he bowed forward in what Merlin assumed to be another sob.

“You’re foul.” Harry managed between cries.

All jokes aside, Merlin now worried for his friend’s sanity. He stood to approach him, helping the alpha into a proper stance.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t think ye’d care this much.” He held him in an awkward half hug. Harry abruptly turned into his chest to cry against his neck. “Harry! I’m sorry!” Merlin ran soothing circles over his shaking back, hoping to soothe the man. He had meant to make him feel bad, but not this torn up over a bloody joke!

“Fool.” Merlin nodded, sure. He was a bit of an arse. “You fell for it.” Again, he nodded, unable to register the shift in Harry’s aroma. “Ha!” Harry barked out in laughter. “You fell for THAT!” Harry went to lean away, and Merlin allowed it, finally realizing what he meant. Harry beamed like the sly, dirty, slimy snake he was. “I got you.”

Merlin pushed him, hard, causing Harry to fall against the wall. “When?” He demanded, all humor lost. “When the hell did ye figure it out?!”

Harry couldn’t even look sorry if he tried. “About a week ago. I saw you three heading from your loft. I was going to stop by with some pizza and beer, help you get over the omega.” Merlin knew the day. Daisy had wanted ice cream, refusing anything store bought. They had agreed to bring it home from the shop, but she wanted to ride as well. Bugger all. Of course Merlin would be gone for a six year old, only to end up caught red handed in his own ruse. “Didn’t think I’d find out, did you?”

He couldn’t even answer.

“Well.” Harry stood up, dusting himself off, and gave Merlin’s cheek a kiss. “I did. Nice try.” He headed out, but stopped in the open doorway. “And I’m not sorry, no matter how pissy you are. You’re happy, Gavin, and that is what you deserve. So I’ll allow you a week to sulk, then I want to properly meet this Eggsy and my soon-to-be niece.”

“What do ye mean?” Merlin eyed him.

Harry’s smile was gentle, knowing. “That ring box on your desk?” Merlin’s eyes widened for a moment, before he composed them. Harry winked. “Getting slow in your old age, Merlin. Or is it love?” He left before the stapler could hit his head, instead clashed against the closed door.

“Cheeky arse,” Merlin mumbled. He supposed a call to Eggsy was in order, and a dinner to introduce Harry to his omega and pup.

Properly, of course.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I have not died! A lot has happened in the last 10 days that I 'finished' writing the story. So forgive me and my tardiness!  
> One more chapter left, which WILL be posted tomorrow!!!
> 
> Thank you all for your infinite patience!

“How do I look?” Eggsy took a few spins, showcasing the new waistcoat he’d purchased from Kingsman, and the all black trainers that went well with his black denim. “Goes well?” He smoothed the white with black polka dot tie, down, and tucked a few stray strands of hair into place.

“Ye look amazing.” Merlin assured with a tender press of lips below his ear. “And dinnae fuss, gives Harry more to talk about.” Eggsy jumped when Merlin pinched his arse. “It’s just Harry.” Merlin shrugged behind him, leaving Eggsy to fret over his outfit once more.

It wasn't like he hadn’t met the bloke before, but this was all proper and official, yeah? Merlin’s partner, wasn’t he? And that was an important title. He nodded at himself, finally semi-pleased with his appearance, in favor of checking on the beef wellington he had in the oven. Okay. Eggsy was showing off a bit. The entrée would go well with the garlic, scallion, and cheddar scones he planned to bake.

Daisy was busy with JB, sprucing him up in the silliest little canine suit that she found in a department store. He now knew better than to send Merlin and Daisy shopping alone, it resulted in some interesting finds. The little suit for dogs being among them.

“Want to help, Dais?” Eggsy called from the kitchen. He rolled out the dough, making sure to keep his sleeves rolled up to elbows, and an apron in place. Last thing he needed to do was destroy the outfit he so carefully put together.

Merlin had the table set. It was all fancy, maybe a little over the top, but it made Eggsy feel better.

Six o’clock came around quicker than he expected. Thankfully the beef was out, resting, and scones were in, nearly done.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Merlin warned. “Harry is usually late.” Eggsy was mildly relieved.

He pulled at his collar, all of a sudden feeling queasy and uneasy. Merlin’s cool, sure fingers against his nape did little to quell his nausea. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t lean against the offered affection, soaking up his love, and support. A small sigh slipped his lips as Merlin nuzzled his neck, causing his sour stomach to subside for a moment. One that didn’t last long enough as the doorbell rang, sending his nerves and heart, pounding a mile a minute, threatening to bust right through his chest.

Eggsy took a few deep breaths, feeling his resolve crack as his stomach bubbled and boiled, that morning’s breakfast coming close to leaving his body. He held himself together long enough to shake the posh, older gents hand, a forceful smile in place as he tried to contain the bile threatening to explode.

“Eggsy.” Harry beamed. His scent was tainted with gin, an aroma that nearly caused Eggsy to be sick right there.

“Excuse me.” Eggsy rushed out of Merlin’s comforting embrace, right into their loo and dove toward the toilet. He just managed to get the lid up, and rid all contents from his stomach.

He could detect the worry and concern before he heard, “Eggsy?”

“Go away,” he whimpered. “I’m fine.” Once everything was up and gone, he flushed the toilet, and brushed his teeth, trying with little effort to ignore Merlin behind him.

The alpha REAKED, doing little to dissipate his just settled stomach.

“I’m fine.” Eggsy repeated, forcefully this time, and accepted the hand of his alpha as they headed back out toward their guest.

Harry accepted his apology, and Eggsy gathered the alpha wasn’t so bad. He enjoyed watching Merlin and Harry make jabs at one another, learning so much more about his alpha than he would have with questions alone.

“I did not, ye peacock! I wasn’t the one who cried when hair removal was shoved in their shampoo bottle.” Eggsy choked on his wine in an attempt to contain a chuckle, which he did poorly. “I accepted my hair loss, ye, on the other hand, mourned the day you found a strand of grey hair!”

Harry huffed, his hackles coming up in such a way, Eggsy figured peacock was a very fitting term for the man. It was in the way he held himself, poised, refined, and elegant, even if he cussed like a sailor and drank like one too.

“This was fantastic.” Harry complimented as he dug into his second piece of strawberry and rhubarb pie. “Is the ice cream homemade too?” Eggsy didn’t like to brag, but he nodded sheepishly anyway. “Splendid. You did well, Gavin.”

Merlin snorted. “You mean YOU did well?” He snarked.

“Well, yes, but I merely put you two in the right place at the right time.” Harry tossed Eggsy a wink. “You did all the hard work.” He shrugged, smelling a bit smug as he sipped his after supper gin.

Which resulted in an uneasy stomach. For one, it didn’t go well with their dessert, and another, Eggsy just COULDN’T stand the aroma. It made him want to yack right there.

“Excuse me,” he muttered around his hand. That’s the last thing he wanted to do. And sped toward their loo once again.

This time, Merlin didn’t smell as concerned when he walked up behind him.

“Are ye okay, my heart?” He steadied Eggsy’s wobbly body as he stood, keeping a bracing hold on his hips as he washed his mouth out. “Ye look a little flushed.” The back of his hand was cool and welcome, soothing the bead of sweat that formed against his forehead. “Not warm,” he mused aloud.

“Must have been something I ate.” Eggsy dismissed it, feeling a bit woozy. “I’ll be alright.” He turned to face Merlin and planted a firm kiss under his jaw. “Promise.” He smiled on his way out, walking with slow precision as to not fall over; he was suddenly light headed.

The rest of the evening flew by, Daisy was tucked into bed while Harry and Merlin caught up. Eggsy wandered back to sit beside Merlin, melting into his side as a fire burned and Brandy was consumed. It left him feeling warm and fuzzy, a hell of a lot better than nauseous and sickly. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness against Merlin, not entirely asleep, but that in and out where he could still hear the two alphas speak.

“He is lovely,” Harry commented. “You got lucky.” Merlin hummed into Eggsy’s hair, nuzzling the soft strands. “Was he so nervous to meet me? Did he get sick?”

Eggsy felt the shift in the air, rolling into Merlin a bit for comfort, the change made him restless.

“I...I don’t think so.” There was something suspicious in his voice. “He said it was something he ate.” Merlin shrugged. Eggsy didn’t hear much past that, because Merlin’s hands sprawled on his back, rubbing big, soft circles.

\---

Weeks passed where the lightheadedness, nausea, and discomfort persisted. Eggsy figured once everything was out in the open and the lies were unveiled, the heartburn would cease as well. But that was not the case.

“You okay?” Roxy asked beside him, helping Eggsy bring out baked goods for stock in the baker's case for the day. “Looking kind of pale...and flushed.”

Eggsy nodded. “Been feeling a little rough.” He loaded up cinnamon rolls, cherry cheese Danish, some turnovers he’d messed around with; apple cinnamon, black raspberry cobbler, and a chocolate orange.

They all turned out well and seemed to be a hit that day.

“Hey babe.” Eggsy smiled. “Where’s Dais?” Merlin offered to pick up Daisy from school, but he sort of expected her to be here with Merlin.

“Roxy has her.” Eggsy frowned. Roxy was supposed to have a dinner date with a new bird, at least that’s what she told him. “I figured we could have a date, to ourselves.” Merlin offered for further clarification.

Eggsy grinned. “Okay, yeah.” He locked up the register. “Let me just lock up and I’ll be ready.” On his way around, he stopped for a quick, delicate kiss, and went about closing up.

Jamal had asked for a few weeks off, his girl just had a baby, and his best mate was all in a tizzy. An excited and nervous tizzy. It was adorable. So Eggsy took all the closing shifts.

“Okay.”

They left the shop arm in arm, and walked down the street. Merlin stopped them at one of Eggsy’s favorite sausage stands. They ate as they talked, keeping their fingers locked and headed toward the Thames. The sun was just starting to set as they approached, watching boats in the water. It was a nice evening, cool but not too chilly, and the perfect setting to the end of a pretty good week.

“This was nice.” Eggsy leaned against the stone ledge, loving the way Merlin’s arms formed a cage around him, and tipped up for a sweet kiss, tasting the fizzy he’d consumed, mixed with their meal and a flavor that was uniquely Merlin. “Do we have the night to ourselves, too?” He wondered thickly.

“Mmm.” Merlin bent down to run his nose along Eggsy’s jaw, down his throat and over the length of his collar bone. He swooned, the effects of his seduction causing him to feel lightheaded and giddy. “All to ourselves.” Merlin’s breath tickled his ear, wedding gooseflesh flaring up his spine. “But first.”

Eggsy found himself tipping forward with the loss of his body heat, wanting more of those delicate touches and kisses. But his deprivation evaporated as he watched Merlin get down on one knee, anxiety and uncertainty rippled off of the alpha. Not a usual aroma from a man so sure and confident of his life. Eggsy’s balance wavered, feeling more off-kilter than he had before.

“I have a question to ask ye.” He heard him say, a muffled, far away sound past the pounding of his heart in his ears. “Eggsy Unwin,” Merlin started. Eggsy’s knees quivered, threatening to buckle and drop him like a sack of potatoes. “Will ye marry me?” He held out an open ring box for Eggsy’s examination, but the only thing he saw was Merlin’s hopeful face.

It blurred, going in, and out of focus, and the last thing he saw were horror and panic on his alpha’s face, leaving Eggsy without the opportunity to even say ‘boo’ before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end!!!!
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who read, comment, left a kudo or bookmarked this fic! All the shares, subscriptions and cheering that I received from friends and readers alike. You're all the best, and I love you <3
> 
> A HUGE thank you, hugs and kisses, to my BEST FRIEND--and writer partner in crime--Snafu07 for beta reading this ENTIRE fic! She is awesome. I love you, and don't deserve you <3

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you’re about to die. But what do they say when about when your life is about to take a drastic change? They don’t.

Which left Eggsy where he was then, lying in a hospital bed, scared and confused when he came to as to why he was there.

“You fainted.” Was explained.

That much was easy to figure out, without the doctor telling him otherwise. A low blood sugar attack. Evidently he hadn’t eaten enough. Ever since Eggsy could afford good, round, three meals a day, he’d made sure Daisy and he had their fill and then some if needed. Not once has anyone ever told him he wasn’t eating enough, that was until that day.

“In your condition, you should be consuming just a little more.”

Eggsy frowned. “What condition? Am I sick?” Merlin squeezed his hand, his eyes watery and bright, a new scent emitted off of him, one Eggsy didn’t recognize.

“No.” The doctor smiled kindly at him. “You’re pregnant.” Eggsy gaped at him. The words didn’t register.

“I’m...wot?”

“Pregnant. It showed up in your blood result.” He did some mucking about on a laptop. “Have you been feeling off? Nausea, vomiting, heartburn…? Restlessness?” Eggsy nodded, words failed him. “Well, you can stop your birth control then, congratulations.”

They were left alone, after a few more minutes of explanation. Eggsy was cautioned to take it easy, he had no concussion, but better safe than sorry. The silence was deafening. No noise, no machines or anything to drown out the unspoken excitement and timid air that buzzed between them.

“How do ye feel?” Merlin finally broke the silence. “Does your head hurt?” He ran fingers through Eggsy’s hair, earning a purr from him.

“No.” Eggsy was sure he hadn’t hit his head. “Merlin,” Eggsy whispered, grasping his attention. “Pregnant, I mean...we spoke of it, and--” he was silenced by a rough, firm kiss. One that said more than either of them could. It was okay. He’d be okay. THEY’D be okay. “I didn’t even answer your proposal.” Eggsy said around a watery chuckle.

“Ye still can.” Merlin lifted away enough to produce the same small, blue velvet ring box and held it on Eggsy’s lap.

This time he could see what was inside. A sparkling, silver band with emeralds embedded around the circumference. It was simple and elegant.

“Eggsy Unwin.” Merlin repeated, taking the ring out of it’s home. “Would ye marry me?”

Eggsy was crying before he could choke out, “Yes.”

\---

Ten months later.

“...how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.” Eggsy crooned, placing the swathed bundle into her crib, soothing a thumb down her plump, rosy cheek before he pressed a tender kiss there. “Sweet dreams, my little angel. I love you.” He turned down the lights, leaving the small moon shaped night light in place, and eased out with the door cracked. Where the name: Lillian, was painted in perfect cursive.

“Oof!” Eggsy started. “You scared me.” He smoothed his hands up a broad, warm chest, leaning up for a kiss. “Spying on us again?” His tone was teasing, heavy with affection, as Merlin pulled him closer for a deep, long snog that left him breathless.

“Always.” Merlin admitted with next to no shame. “Come.” He took Eggsy down the hall, descending the stairs, and through their quiet home where carpet was littered with toys for their seven year old, and some stimulating ones for their two month old.

Sometimes Eggsy stood in their halls, marveling at the big, spacious farmhouse that Merlin had restored for their growing family. It was gorgeous, a wrap around porch that offered space for everyone, secluded in England’s countryside, far from the City. The commute was hell, but thankfully Eggsy had hired enough staff, he only went to the bake shop three days a week.

It had troubled him at first, the decrease in hours, but soon it was harder to get around the bigger Lily grew in his tummy. And now that she was here? In their lives, healthy, and happy with a doting big sister, Eggsy found it easier to leave the hustle and bustle of his bakery behind. Even if he loved it so much. But he found solace in baking at home, when he wasn’t feeding their tiny pup, or helping Daisy with schoolwork.

“How did the meeting go?” Eggsy wondered, settling against the soft, plush cushion of their porch swing, watching as the moon shined and stars twinkled. “Thank you.” He inhaled the sweet aroma of the white wine offered.

“It went well. Harry is ripping his hair out, but I told him I would make a trip on Monday, help sort out some affairs.” Merlin had put Harry in a more authoritative role, taking a back seat at Knights and Wizard’s Electronics.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t have his hands in the pot, but he wasn’t at the office everyday. All for the same reason’s Eggsy was home.

“Poor sod.” Eggsy giggled affectionately. They’d become rather good friends over the last ten months. “He’ll manage.” Merlin hummed into his ear and placed warmed lips below it. “This is so good.” Eggsy moaned around another sip. “Too bad I have to pump it out next time.” He allowed himself ONE glass of alcohol, to which he pumped out, and had enough frozen for their hungry girl.

“Ye always worry about wasting milk.” Eggsy laughed. “Ye produce enough for twelve children, the lass will be fine with frozen for a feeding or two, so long as it’s yours.” Eggsy tried to supplement feed. Lily was less than accepting of the ‘artificial’ milk, as compared to her daddy omega’s. Thank GOD Eggsy made enough, otherwise they’d have a hungry pup.

“Yeah.” Eggsy curled up in his spot, feet tucked beneath his bum, and burrowed closer to Merlin. “You went and gave Daisy a kiss goodnight, right? She didn’t care if she was asleep or not, but made sure to tell me she’d just KNOW if her papa didn’t kiss her, too.” It was darling.

Daisy had grown to love and adore her papa, and welcomed her baby sister without pause. She was very helpful, always eager to hold Lily, watch Eggsy change her and help feed her a bottle here and there. Even when he’d worry Daisy would have the ‘new baby’ syndrome, she always surprised him and told EVERYONE she could, that she was a big sister now and had important duties.

Eggsy was delighted to have two wonderful and loving girls. Because Lily was a dream. Her hair was a stark dark brown, beautiful little bow lips and a pale, peachy complexion that complimented her blue-green eyes. She was the perfect mix of Merlin and Eggsy. And fortunate to them, an awesome sleeper. Eggsy found he had to set an alarm some days, as to prevent the wee one from wailing her heart out at five in the morning. A hungry Lily was not a pleasant Lily, and the whole house paid for it too.

Merlin laughed, shaking both of them. “I did, aye.” He reached out to tangle their fingers together.

Eggsy watched sparkles dance off of their identical silver, emerald dotted wedding bands that shined in the moonlight. It wasn’t the big, grand wedding Eggsy had dreamed up, but a contemporary and intimate one. A sated sigh escaped him as his eyes slipped shut, the effects of the wine consumed made him light and fuzzy, while a cool, summer breeze billowed across his face, creating the perfect atmosphere for a nap.

“Going to fall asleep on me?” Merlin asked, mirth and love thick in his brogue, as he kissed Eggsy’s temple.

“Nope.” He lied, turning into Merlin’s neck to inhale his deep, woodsy cologne mixed with the scent of a storm and the salt of the sea. “Just resting my eyes,” Eggsy murmured sleepily.

“Okay.” There was a smile in Merlin’s tone. “Ye just rest your eyes, I’ll be right here.”

Eggsy grinned against the lips that touched his own, and found himself lulled by the sounds of wind in the trees, and the motion of the swing gliding back and forth, while Merlin hummed to no particular tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! All my love!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed! Come scream at me!


End file.
